


Za sluncem a za měsícem od Senjy

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snape jako vlkodlak, Werewolf Severus Snape
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Zpracování námětu odthesnapelyonenásledujícího znění: Severus je nucen jednat s vlkodlaky, jednou či víckrát, v čase kolem úplňku. Buď Fenrir nebo Remus ve vlčí podobě ho kousnou a stane se z něj taky vlkodlak. Z nějakého důvodu Severus začne žít ve Fenrirově smečce a Remus mu pomáhá, protože si Severus nechce přiznat, čím se stal. Prosím spoustu sexu a žádný slaďák.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	1. I. část: Viděli jsme, co jsi chtěl, a teď jsi nás zahnal do kouta

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing the Sun and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713200) by Senjy. 



> Název povídky odkazuje na norskou mytologii, ve které slunce a měsíc honí vlci. Názvy jednotlivých částí jsou vzaty z textu písničky „The Howling“. Povídka vznikla mezi šestým a sedmým dílem HP, tudíž z pohledu Relikví smrti je to AU.

Hustě pršelo. Křik se už půl hodiny ozýval s neztenčenou silou a Severus měl poprvé za celou věčnost pocit, že bude nervozitou zvracet. Žasl, že Dracovi ještě neselhal hlas nebo že těch svých zbytečných protestů nenechal sám od sebe. Stranou od Severuse v sestřině náruči hlasitě štkala Narcisa, úpěla s sténala, co s Dracem bude. Severus věděl co: křik by už dávno přestal, kdyby se Šedohřbet slitoval a zabil ho. Severus věděl, že až úplněk zapadne a brána se otevře, najdou Draca raněného, ale živého... a prokletého. Za nocí jako tahle Severuse napadalo, jestli vlkodlaci skutečně ztratili veškeré svoje lidství. Bylo zneklidňující pomyšlení, že zrovna jako je Šedohřbet pořád zvíře i v lidské podobě, ve vlkodlačí je zrovna tak pomstychtivý a perverzní jako lidé. 

O celé hodiny později – o kolik, to Severus nedokázal říct, protože už dávno upadl do ochranného transu –, vrčení a křik konečně ustaly. Provizorní brána padla a Narcisa okamžitě vyrazila kupředu, v patách Belatrix. Severus udělal krok jejich směrem a pak zaváhal. Když Narcisa vykřikla úzkostí a ukázala se plavovlasá hlava přivinutá k její hrudi, jak si tam Narcisa klekla do bláta, Severus ve skrytu dlouhých rukávů svého hábitu sevřel pěsti a byl rád, že se k nim nepřipojil. Byla to jeho chyba, že k tomuhle došlo. 

„Zdá se, že Šedohřbet byl milosrdný,“ poznamenal Voldemort ze svého trůnu podobného křesla, na kterém si hověl za Severusovými zády. 

Severus se přinutil přikývnout, i když zlomyslný úsměv už nasadit nedokázal. „ _Vy_ jste byl milosrdný,“ podařilo se mu říct, možná o zlomek vteřiny později, než by bylo k dokonalosti přetvářky ideální. „Narcisa stále žije – a Draco také.“ 

Pán zla naštěstí pochopil nedostatek nadšení z jeho strany jako důsledek něčeho trochu jiného a odpověděl: „Vím, že k jednání s Fenrirem a jeho smečkou chováš zvlášť odpor, ale mně je ku prospěchu, když je to zvíře spokojené, a takhle jsem zabil dvě mouchy jednou ranou.“ 

„Ano, můj pane. Darováním Malfoyovic kluka ho uspokojíte na celé měsíce.“ 

„Přesně tak, Severusi. A poslouží to jako varování ostatním v našich řadách, zrovna jako našim nepřátelům.“ 

Severus znovu přikývl. Stále ještě se rozhlížel po promáčených pozemcích, které využívali tentokrát; Luciusovy nebyly – to by bylo příliš. Severus neměl čas pořádně se po _přemístění_ na místo, kam ho vedlo Znamení zla, rozhlédnout, ale hádal, že patří nejspíš Tilhurstovi, podle toho, jak tu teď pochodoval a vykřikoval příkazy, aby rychle odstranili železné mříže. Narcisa ještě klečela uprostřed, tiskla k sobě Draca a Belatrix se ho snažila co nejlépe kolem sestřiných paží ošetřit. Bylo to nejspíš poprvé, co Severus viděl Belatrix udělat něco nesobeckého. Vypadalo to, že jí na tom klukovi skutečně záleží. Možná že ony hodiny nitrobrany nebyly čistě jen krok namířený proti němu. _Zajímavé_. 

„Na co myslíš, Severusi?“ 

Severus se vzpamatoval ze svého zadumání a konečně se k Voldemortovi otočil. Lehce se uklonil a vzhlédl. S úsměvem prohlásil: „Cožpak to neuhodnete, můj pane?“ 

Měl štěstí, že Voldemortovi jeho humor připadal doopravdy zábavný. Výsada, již si vydobyl Brumbálovou smrtí. 

„Intrikuješ proti Belatrix,“ odpověděl Voldemort se sykavým uchechtnutím. „Připouštím, že si zaslouží trochu vytrestat za to, jak pochybovala o tvé loajalitě a mém úsudku. Jen jí neubližuj příliš – má svoje klady.“ 

Severus si vzpomněl na Blackův výlet za závěs a znovu si zapřál, aby tam tehdy byl a viděl to na vlastní oči. Ano, Belatrix měla svoje klady. 

„Avšak nadešel čas, abych vás opustil,“ prohlásil Voldemort a vstal. Mříže byly téměř pryč. Belatrix přemluvila Narcisu, aby Draca přesunula na nějaké pohodlnější místo; Šedohřbet vrávoral k lesu, mocné paže přehozené přes ramena páru mladých Smrtijedů; svítal šedavý, bídný den. „Nadcházející týden máš volno, Severusi. Uvědomuju si, kolik nesnází ti opuštění Bradavic způsobilo. Jen co se usadíš jinde, přijď za mnou. Budu pro tebe mít práci.¨“ 

„Jak si přejete, můj pane,“ odpověděl Severus poslušně a zůstal v hlubokém úklonu, dokud Pána zla neslyšel _přemístit se_. 

Když byl Voldemort pryč a po vlkodlacích i kouzelnících nebylo ani stopy, Severus pomalými, odměřenými kroky došel k nejbližšímu stromu a vyzvracel se. Zvracením mu vytryskly slzy a Severus je nechal bez zábran stékat po tvářích a smísit se s deštěm. Když měl žaludek prázdný a cítil už jen nepříjemné pálení žaludečních šťáv, otřel si ústa rukávem a polkl kapku základního léčivého lektvaru, který s sebou za všech okolností nosil. 

Bylo to dlouhých osmačtyřicet hodin. Zavraždil nejspíš jediného člověka, který mu byl přítelem, a podařilo se mu navzdory Brumbálově oběti zničit Dracův život. Draco nebyl vrah, ale i přesto je teď pokřivený, přesto je z něj zrůda. Před Smrtijedy už ho nic neuchrání, jak Albus doufal. Tohle zničilo jakýkoliv odpor, který v Dracově srdci a hlavě mohl klíčit. Byl ztracený... stejně jako Severus. 

Aspoň má týden, aby si všechno promyslel. Dnes večer měl štěstí, že Voldemort stále ještě oslavoval vítězství nad svým nejstarším nepřítelem. Až se s Pánem zla setká příště, bude už muset být povznesený nad tyhle události a myslet na své další kroky. 

Znovu si loknul svého lektvaru, který působil také mírně antidepresivně. Vrátil ho do kapsy, volnou rukou si přejel po tváři a skrz zmáčené vlasy ve snaze zbavit se zbytků váhavosti. Když byl připravený, zamířil ke kůlně, do které Narcisa s Belatrix odnesly Draca. Nebyl v žádném případě kvalifikovaný, ale věděl, že uzdravovací zaklínadla mu půjdou zatraceně lépe než Belatrix. Jestliže se Dracovi nikdy nebude moct omluvit za to, že ho zatáhl do dvou protichůdných bojových plánů, aspoň pro něj může udělat tohle. 

Severus zastal Draca v kaluži vlastní krve. Narcisa byla zjevně příliš zaměstnaná pláčem a Belatrix měla příliš práce s hojením jeho ran, aby jedna nebo druhá vyčarovala z hromad dříví, které bylo v kůlně složené, něco jako lůžko. Severus se nestaral, že si zamaže hábit a klekl si k nim. 

„Narciso!“ vyštěkl autoritativně. „Ustup. Vezmi ho za ruku, jestli musíš, ale jinak ho nech.“ 

„Severusi, prosím tě, zachraň ho!“ zaprosila Narcisa, poslušná jeho příkazů. 

Severus jí neodpověděl, ale přistihl se, že si najednou s Belatrix vyměňuje pohled, o kterém by nikdy neřekl, že si vymění – porozumění. Oba věděli, že nejde o záchranu Dracova života, spíš o nápravu toho, co zbylo: která končetina mu zůstane, na které oko uvidí? Fenrir ho zřídil, kolik to jen šlo, aniž by zemřel. Tvář mu několikrát rozdrásaly drápy a jedno bledé oko bylo jistojistě ztracené. Předek hábitu byl roztrhaný na krvavé cáry a Severus pobledl, když viděl pulsující vnitřnosti, na které byl víc zvyklý z pitvání přísad do lektvarů. 

„Potřebuje skutečného léčitele,“ poznamenal bez přemýšlení. 

„Žádného mít nemůže,“ odpověděla Belatrix tím nejtišším hlasem, jaký od ní Severus slyšel. 

„Vypadá to, že noha by mohla zůstat, ale nejsem si jistý, kolik na ni bude moct přenést váhy; svaly jsou velmi poničené.“ 

„Jeho tvář,“ zasténala Narcisa. „Jeho překrásná tvář...“ slova zdusila v Dracově dlani, k níž tiskla rty. 

Společně se Severus a Belatrix vrhli na zastavení krvácení a spojení kousků masa dohromady. Jizvy budou strašlivé. Severuse znovu napadlo, kolik z pomstychtivého člověka je v Šedohřbetově vlčí podobě. 

V jednu chvíli, když do kůlny proniklo skulinami jasnější světlo, Severus uvažoval, že by Draca zabil a ušetřil ho nadcházejícího utrpení. Ale sotva si to pomyslel, obrátil se mu žaludek. Zabíjení z milosti už měl po krk. Vražda vyla v pořádku. Byla čistá, plná zloby a ostrá. Z eutanázie měl tak akorát chuť zabít se taky. 

\--------

 _...tolik mi chybíš... dětem se ve škole daří... myslím na tebe každou noc... bratránci si zase hráli v Prasinkách... tolik tě chci..._

„Lupine. Sbal si věci. Stěhujeme se.“ 

Remus párkrát zamrkal a vzhlédl od pergamenu, který četl. „Cože?“ 

„Stěhujeme se,“ zopakoval Graham netrpělivě. „Zatraceně, Lupine! Co tu děláš s tímhle?“ vytrhl mu dopis. „Už s tím svým fórkem v Bradavicích jsi byl na hraně. Nemysli si, že Fenrir bude mít trpělivost, když tě načapá, jak si čteš milostné dopisy od té svojí čubky.“ 

Remus se díval, jak Nymfadořin dopis mizí roztržený na čtyři kusy v ohníčku. Byl rád, že si Graham nedal práci dopis přečíst, protože by mezi otřepanými frázemi instrukce poznal hned. Jak se pergamen rychle kroutil a černal v plamenech, Remus zavzdychal. Navzdory čistě praktické povaze psaní – a měl podezření, že autorem byl ve skutečnosti Bill –, se ta neobratná vyznání hezky četla. 

„Proč se stěhujeme?“ zeptal se, vstal a oprášil si hábit. 

„Záleží na tom?“ odpověděl Graham a z jeho hlasu bylo jasné, jak ho právě to irituje. „Fenrir řekl, že se stěhujeme a tím to končí.“ 

„Řekl nám aspoň kam?“ 

„Dělá to snad někdy?“ 

Tomu se Remus zasmál a potěšilo ho, že Grahamovy rysy změkly a k jeho smíchu se připojil. Nebylo by dobré, kdyby se proti němu Graham obrátil. Byl to právě Graham a pár dalších novějších členů smečky, kdo Fenrira přesvědčil, aby Remusovi odpustil. Sami zrovna opustili či ztratili lidské milence a milenky, a tak cítili s Remusovou historkou, že se snažil chránit svoji družku, nikoliv automaticky bojovat proti Smrtijedům v Bradavicích. 

Přidali se k hloučku shromážděnému uprostřed mýtiny a Remus se nepozorovaně prosmýkl skrz, aby měl dobrý výhled na Šedohřbeta. Překvapilo ho a nazlobilo, když viděl, že se k nim dnes večer připojilo pár Smrtijedů, a pomyslel si, ne poprvé, že na špehování nemá buňky. 

Poznal ty dva, co mluvili s Šedohřbetem, byť na jejich jména si nevzpomínal. Zahlédl je v bitvě a doufal, že si ho teď nevšimnou a nebudou mít výhrady, že je stále naživu. Smrtijedi se však nerozhlíželi a soustředili se jen na postavu, jež stála mezi nimi. Chlapec k němu byl otočený zády, ale Remus poznal, že se mu tu nechce být podle toho, jak ho ti dva drželi za paže. Skupinka mluvila příliš tiše, aby je Remus slyšel, ale chlapec se najednou svým strážným vzepřel s větší silou a Šedohřbet se rozesmál a popadl ho za předek hábitu. 

Remus nedokázal zadržet zalapání po dechu, když si Šedohřbet chlapce přitáhl k sobě a chlapcova tvář se otočila tak, že Remus poznal špičatý nos a bradu... a přece to nebyl Draco Malfoy, jak si ho pamatoval. Obličej mu brázdily hluboké jizvy; pravou tvář a spánek měl rudé čerstvě zahojenými ranami a místo oka vrstvu potrhaného masa a kůže; přes čelo a čelist se mu táhly další šrámy, jeden až dolů na krk. Dracovu totožnost prozrazovaly především plavé vlasy, které odhalila shozená kápě, jak do něj strkali, a Remus viděl, že pár pramenů na pravé straně je vytržených. Bylo zjevné, že se z Draca minulý úplněk stal vlkodlak, nepochybně díky Šedohřbetovi, který teď mladého Malfoye uvěznil svojí prackou. 

„Remusi, není ti nic?“ zeptal se tichý hlas po jeho boku. 

„Ne,“ odpověděl. „Jsem jen překvapený – to je syn Luciuse Malfoye.“ 

Anabel sama zalapala po dechu, když jí to prozradil, ovšem zatímco Remus se mračil a přemýšlel, co se k čertu stalo, že byl Draco takhle obětován, mladá žena vedle něj se zazubila a oči jí zasvítily. „Pán zla tedy má v úmyslu dodržet svůj slib,“ vydechla vítězoslavně a podobné poznámky se jako oheň šířily mezi všemi shromážděnými vlkodlaky. „Dal nám jednoho ze svých.“ 

Remus v duchu udělal obličej nad tím, jak jeho informace na smečku zapůsobila a zapřál si, aby byl Dracovu totožnost neodhalil. Oči dál upíral na chlapce, který se snažil vysmeknout svému zploditeli. 

„Lupine!“ 

Remus nadskočil, ale poslušně si pospíšil před Šedohřbeta, který mu ostrým pohybem naznačil, ať přijde. 

„Lupine, dávám ti Draca na starost. Už jednou jsi ho učil, tak bys ho teď mohl naučit, jak by se měl chovat, když je jedním z nás.“ 

Remus tupě přikývl a rychle chlapce, kterého k němu Šedohřbet postrčil, chytil. Draco se přirozeně pokusil utéct, jelikož Remus nebyl tak robustní jako Šedohřbet. Remus to dělal s odporem, ale musel, aby zachoval zdání, jež o něm ostatní měli, a zachránil Draca před smrtí; popadl ho za ruku a tak rychle mu ji zkroutil za záda, že se Draco musel předklonit, aby unikl bolesti. 

„Pusťte mě!“ zaječel, když ho Remus odváděl dál od Šedohřbeta, ale ne úplně ke zbytku smečky. „Nebude se mu líbit, co děláte. Zabije vás za to!“ 

Remus stiskl zuby a pomyslel si, jak je ten kluk bláhový, když si myslí, že Pánovi zla záleží na tom, co mu tu udělají. Voldemort ukázal, jak málo mu na Dracovi sejde především tím, že Šedohřbetovi dovolil, aby ho proměnil. Merline, muselo se to stát ani ne dva dny po tom, co se Dracovi podařilo dostat Smrtijedy do Bradavic. 

„Zabije vás!“ sliboval Draco. „Severus vás všechny voddělá jako psy!“ 

Remus sebou trhl, když to jméno uslyšel. Nechápavě se na Draca podíval. Co to sakra? 

„To Snape klidně může chtít udělat,“ ušklíbl se na oplátku Šedohřbet. „Ale taky umí poslouchat rozkazy. Nemysli si, že bude nasazovat krk, aby tě ochránil Draco. Přivlastnil si zásluhy za Brumbálovu smrt; to on může za to, že jsi tady.“ 

„Nenávidí vás!“ 

„Ha! Myslím, že tuhle Lupina nenávidí víc. Jsi v dobré společnosti; Remus Lupin, snad nejubožejší ukázka vlkodlaka, kterou jsem kdy zplodil, a přesto ten, kterému se podařilo Severuse Snapea navždycky poznamenat.“ 

Draco zakňoural, jak Remus bolestně zesílil stisk. Remus okamžitě prsty uvolnil a pevně zavřel oči před přívalem vzpomínek. Když Draco podnikl další vlažný pokus o útěk, Remus si ho přitáhl k tělu a zamumlal mu do ucha: „Nechci ti ublížit, ale udělím to, pro tvé vlastní dobro. Pokusíš se pláchnout a smečka se na tebe ve vteřině vrhne. Sice jsi vlkodlak, ale nejsi jeden z _nás_ , dokud Fenrir neřekne.“ 

„Nechci být jeden z vás,“ zasyčel Draco v odpověď. 

„To ti věřím, ale jestli chceš žít, uděláš, co se ti říká. Teď tě pustím. Je na tobě, kterým směrem se rozběhneš.“ 

Pustil Draca a ten se ani nehnul. „Severus přijde a dostane mě odtud,“ zahuhlal, spíš pro sebe, a promnul si rameno. 

Remus se divil, odkud se v Dracovi bere taková důvěra v jejich špeha. Podle toho, co věděl, se Draco celý rok Severusově pomoci vzpíral. Remus si odfrkl, když si uvědomil, že hlášením, jež Severus podával, už nemůže tak docela věřit. 

Uvědomil si, že Šedohřbet dal pokyn k odchodu, a tak vykročil vpřed a připojil se ke zbytku skupiny vedené naslepo na další tábořiště. Překvapilo ho, ale současně naplnilo značnou úlevou, když Draco vykročil s ním a držel se u něj, jak se mísili se zbytkem smečky. Draco po prvních pár krocích začal kulhat a Remusovi naskočily vrásky. 

Když kolem jeho hubených ramen ochranitelsky ovinul ruku, Draco ji nesetřásl.


	2. II. část: Nechali jsme se ukolébat svou marnivostí, a to nás může stát život

Jeho vztek přes týden vyprchal, a tak si teď přísady vyskládané na stole prohlížel napůl zahloubaně, napůl se zájmem. Rty mu zkřivil úšklebek, když se v duchu opravil – _navršené na hromadu_. Dostal za úkol namíchat vlkodlačí lektvar – pro celou Šedohřbetovu všivou smečku. 

Ačkoliv byl zvyklý míchat lektvary ve velkých várkách – koneckonců to byl on, kdo madam Pomfreyové zásoboval ošetřovnu –, tenhle lektvar nikdy v tak velkém množství nepřipravoval. Ve skutečnosti ho vařil jen pro jednoho vlkodlaka. Příčilo se mu to tehdy a o to víc za to teď Lupina nenáviděl, jelikož nepochybně právě zmíněná praxe s přípravou toho pitomého lektvaru Pána zla při vymýšlení plánu inspirovala. 

Přelétl očima po pytlích oměje a a měsíčních kamenů a v duchu si vypočítával všechny způsoby, jak lektvar upravit a problémů s vlkodlaky se navždycky zbavit. Jeden přehmat a mohl by vyhubit většinu britské vlkodlačí populace. Pán zla by ho jistě nepotrestal příliš přísně. Celkově hráli vlkodlaci podružnou roli a Severus byl ochotný přestát špetku _Crucia_ , aby si mohl dopřát potěšení vidět zatraceného Remuse Lupina a zkurveného Fenrira Šedohřbeta nehybně ležet ve špíně s pěnou u huby, jak se na vzteklé bestie patří. 

Jedno náhodně úmyslná chyba a Draco by byl mrtvý. 

Bodl ho zbyteček vzteku z minulého týdne a Severus zatnul pěsti. Prvních pár dnů ve svém novém příbytku si užíval důvěrně známé a zvoucí prostředí polic s knihami. Rodina Goylů kvalitní literatuře nerozuměla, ale zjevně měla pocit, že by ji měla vlastnit. Severus teď bydlel v křídle, do něhož Goylovi odkázali knihovnu, balzám na ránu způsobenou ztrátou vlastní sbírky v Tkalcově ulici. Radost mu rychle zkazilo zadání jeho úkolu. 

Pozapomněl, jak zchytralý Pán zla dokáže být. Ten kluzký hajzl nejspíš uhodl, že by Severus řečenou příležitost využil, aby se zbavil noční můry svého dětství, a tak mezi tu zvěř nastrčil Draca, aby mu v tom zabránil. Severuse štvalo, že i bez neporušitelného slibu je tak slabý, aby pro něj jeden hubený zjizvený kluk tolik znamenal; jenomže kvůli tomu spratkovi zabil Brumbála, a nic ho nepřiměje obrátit Albusovu oběť vniveč. 

Syčivě vydechl, přistoupil k dřevěné truhlici na konci stolu a jal se zkoumat její obsah. Byly v ní dvě látky, pečlivě oddělené stříbrnou fólií a zaklínadlem; _opium_ a déšť Gleipniru – byly magické, drahé a smíchané dohromady tím správným způsobem dávaly vzniknout jedné z nejnávykovějších substancí v kouzelnickém světě. 

Když se ho Pán zla zeptal, jak by učinil lektvar neovladatelně návykovým, okamžitě ho napadla tahle kombinace. Když se ho potom Voldemort otázal, zda by to mělo vliv na účinky vlkodlačího lektvaru, začalo Severusovi svítat, jak bude znít jeho první úkol po ukončení kariéry špeha. 

Voldemort chtěl mít Šedohřbetovy vlky pod kontrolou. Jako armáda byli k ničemu, jestliže se jim nedalo velet, a to o to se postará vlkodlačí lektvar. Problém byl přesvědčit Šedohřbeta, aby na to přistoupil. Šedohřbet byl posedlý představou návratu vlkodlaků do divočiny. Kouzelnický svět chtěl rozdrtit v čelistech. Pán zla byl toho názoru, že Šedohřbet bude nejdřív souhlasit, ale časem se začne vzpírat. Voldemort potřeboval, aby Šedohřbet už napoprvé nejen zkrotl, ale aby po další dávce lektvaru, který ho drží na uzdě, přímo zoufale prahl. 

Opium a déšť Gleipniru účinky vlkodlačího lektvaru nezmění; Severus se dokonce domníval, že by jeho účinnost mohly zvýšit. Jediná dávka a každý další úplněk bude Šedohřbet Voldemorta prosit o víc. 

Severus čerpal jisté omezené uspokojení z toho, že i když Šedohřbeta a jeho ubohého zplozence neuvidí mrtvé, aspoň se bude moct kochat jejich zlomeným duchem. Jediné, co kdy mluvilo v Lupinův prospěch, byl jeho ohromující stud za to, čím je. Jako mnohem mladší a oddanější Voldemortovu učení Severus cítil odpor, když viděl Šedohřbeta zaujmout místo mezi Smrtijedy s arogantní představou, že je jim rovný nebo snad dokonce nad nimi. To pitomé zvíře si myslelo, že být stvořením černé magie je důvod k hrdosti a tutéž falešnou hrdost šířil i na ty, které zplodil a vychovával. Bylo by hezké vidět, jak se předvedou jako to, čím ve skutečnosti jsou: psi, kteří se postavili svým pánům. Bylo by uspokojující vidět je zase poslušné a toužící po vodítku. 

Koutek úst mu pozvedl drobný úsměv, když máchl hůlkou a kamna se okamžitě rozhořela, aby zahřála kotlík, ve kterém připraví déšť Gleipniru. Úsměv se mu rozšířil, když si připomněl původ jména té stříbřité tekutiny. Gleipnir byl hedvábný provaz utkaný trpaslíky, který spoutal obřího vlka Fenrise. Podle legendy byl déšť Gleipniru voda vyždímaná z hor, když trpaslíci zkoušeli jeho sílu. Ve skutečnosti to bylo bláto, které se střádalo na skalách omývaných řekou Von a sebrané za svitu modrého měsíce se měnilo na stříbrnou tekutinu konzistencí ne nepodobnou krvi jednorožce. 

Jméno přísady a jeho původ však bylo milé. Matka Severuse kdysi varovala, že jména mají velkou moc – tím hůř pro Šedohřbeta. 

\------

Remus se od ohně naoko odskočil vyčůrat a využil tu chvilku, aby do sebe obrátil dávku vlkodlačího lektvaru pro tenhle úplněk. Byl poslední z experimentální várky, kterou mu Severus namíchal, když se na řádové schůzi poprvé začalo mluvit o špehování Šedohřbeta. Severus lektvar za ty roky, kdy ho Lupin užíval, značně vylepšil a upravil. Díky nepopiratelnému nadání na lektvary se mu podařilo uvařit zásobu, která byla dostatečně účinná v jediné dávce měsíčně a dala se bez ztráty účinků skladovat celé měsíce. Remus ji otestoval, než se pokusil vetřít do Šedohřbetovy smečky, a pak si s sebou do divočiny vzal pár lahviček. 

Když se zapojil do boje v Bradavicích, téměř svoji misi pokazil. Musel hodně rychle mluvit a získat si sympatie takových členů smečky jako Graham a nadále svou přítomností Šedohřbeta bavit, aby si svoje místo ve smečce zachoval. Šedohřbet se mu už už chystal skočit po krku, ale díkybohu popřál sluchu jeho protestům, že se snažil chránit svoji družku a že v Bradavicích byl shodou okolností. Jeho družka tam dělala stráž, a tak si do školy zaskočil, když si chtěl zapíchat. Nevadilo, že tehdy ještě s Nymfadorou nechodil, naštěstí mu od té doby oblečení načichlo jejím pachem, což byl dostatečný důkaz, že si nevymýšlí. 

Než se Remus s pobrukováním vrátil do tábora, nezapomněl se vymočit. Uvažoval, jestli na něj a Nymfadoru opravdu čeká nějaká budoucnost. Dřív se jeho protesty soustředily na věkový rozdíl a jeho prokletí. Stále ještě nebyl přesvědčený, že by se k němu měla poutat, ale vypadalo to, že ostatní události jeho výhrady smetly pod koberec. Chápal, že v takovýchhle časech si chce každý urvat kousek štěstí – u Merlina, to on taky chtěl, ale říkal si, jestli to je dost k tomu, aby kapituloval a jednal proti svému svědomí. Nymfadora ho rozhodně přitahovala, jenže byla touha cítit na svém něčí teplé tělo a lichotivý pocit z její pozornosti dost? 

No, nepochybně to bylo dost na mazlení a polibky, kterými se utěšovali po Brumbálově pohřbu; dost na to, aby v tom chtěl prokračovat, ačkoliv se cítil zahanbeně, že by totéž rád dělal s kýmkoliv – dokonce i s Dracem. 

Hlasité povzdechnutí, s nímž si sedal, přimělo plavovlasého mladíka, který byl předmětem jeho myšlenek, otočit k němu hlavu. Když mu ale Remus pohled oplatil, Draco se rychle podíval jinam a stáhl si kápi tak, že mu zakrývala obličej. Remus znovu vzdychl. Nedělal si žádné iluze, že byl Draco před proměnou ve vlkodlaka vzorné dítě, ale přestát jakýkoliv útok, a že tenhle byl očividně násilný, bylo traumatizující a zasloužilo si Remusův upřímný soucit. Nepřál by svou kletbu nejhoršímu nepříteli; ani Petrovi ne. 

Škoda, že ta lahvička vlkodlačího lektvaru byla jeho poslední, protože jinak by mohl nabídnout i Dracovi. Na okamžik ho napadlo, že by mu mohl dát vlastní dávku, ale včas si uvědomil, jaká by to byla hloupost. Už takhle byl špatný špeh, ještě aby se nedokázal ovládat za úplňku. Draco bude po své první proměně nejspíš příliš zesláblý, aby pro kohokoliv představoval hrozbu. Líp když při smyslech zůstane Remus a Draca ohlídá. 

„Přestaňte na mě koukat,“ zasyčel Draco a znova si stáhl kápi, takže z něj Remus viděl jen pár pramenů světle plavých vlasů. 

„Dal tě Pán zla Fenrirovi? Nebo to bylo náhoda?“ zeptal se Remus tiše a poposedl si blíž, aby ho Draco slyšel. 

„Sklapněte!“ utrhl se Draco příliš hlasitě. „Nechci s váma mluvit, vlkodlaku.“ 

Remus se nevesele usmál, když slyšel, jak ti, co seděli nejblíž, nespokojeně mumlají. „Není v tvém zájmu, abys tady mluvil takovýmhle tónem,“ varoval ho. „A je mi to skutečně líto, ale _ty_ jsi teď taky vlkodlak.“ 

Pěst, která jeho směrem vyrazila, zachytil, ale Dracovi se podařil zasáhnout ho do brady levačkou. Nebyla to ale silná rána a Remus Draca popadl, ohnul si ho přes klín, jako by se mu chystal naplácat, a pevně se mu o záda opřel předloktími, aby se Draco nemohl zvednout. 

Mezi diváky, které přitáhli, se ozval smích a z temnoty za kruhem světla od jejich ohniště zazněla poznámka: „Aha! Tak takhle jsi dával za vyučenou děckám v Bradavicích?“ 

Draco ztuhl. 

„Řekls mi, abych ho naučil chování,“ odpověděl Remus mírně. 

Trhl sebou, když uslyšel výbuch smíchu. Nikdy nedokázal úplně zamaskovat strach, který ho pokaždé přepadl, když na něj Šedohřbet soustředil pozornost. 

„Jen pokračuj,“ odpověděl Šedohřbet po té, co dal průchod svému veselí. „Vy ostatní, David a Silvanis budou bojovat.“ 

Ostatní, se kterými Remus a Draco seděli u ohně, se nedočkavě zvedli na nohy a Remus se díval, jak ta hloupá stvoření následují svého boha a tvůrce doprostřed mýtiny, kde plápolal největší oheň. Smutně potřásl hlavou a uvažoval, jestli se jim boje o moc, jež Šedohřbet ve svém pokřiveném vyznávání „přežití těch nejlepších“ podněcoval, opravdu líbily, nebo jestli byli prostě zrovna tak vyděšení jako on. 

Draco se pokusil zvednout a Remus ho tentokrát nechal. Během šarvátky Dracovi spadla kápě, vlasy měl rozcuchané a špínou na jeho levé tváři se táhly světlejší stezičky prozrazující slzy. 

„Proč vás nenechá na pokoji?“ popotáhl Draco, zatímco se snažil uhladit si vlasy. 

Remus se natáhl, aby mu pomohl narovnat hábit, a potěšilo ho, když Draco jeho ruce neodstrčil. „Protože si myslí, že jsem ubožák,“ odpověděl prostě. 

„Proč?“ 

Draco si znova natáhl kápi a Remus mu do ní zastrčil delší prameny plavých vlasů. Dlaní se zlehka dotkl Dracovy tváře a Draco ucukl a prudce se odtáhl. 

„Bolí tě něco?“ 

Zarputile zavrtěl hlavou a znovu si zatahal za kápi a Remus si uvědomil, že Dracovu prudkou reakci způsobil stud; jeho rány byly zahojené nešikovně, ale úplně. 

Jak se tak Remus díval, jak se Draco opět skrývá před jeho pohledem, napadlo ho, jak se asi se svými ranami vyrovnává Bill. Když se poprvé probral, měl úžasnou náladu, vděčný, že je jen zraněný, a ne prokletý. Prosil pak Remuse, aby mu to slovo odpustil, ale Remus ho chápal a vřele s ním souhlasil. Přemýšlel, jestli má Bill ještě dobrou náladu, teď když je na nohou a už nebudí zájem a uznání, ale morbidní zvědavost. 

Ucítil v ústech nepříjemnou pachuť u vědomí, že Šedohřbet zdá se rád ničí tváře mladých mužů. 

„Profesore Lupine?“ 

Remus Draca svým smíchem překvapil, ale nedokázal si pomoct; když ho ještě skutečně učil, Draco ho nikdy takhle uctivě neoslovil. Bylo zvláštní a zneklidňující slyšet to rozechvělé oslovení teď. 

„Říkej mi Remusi.“ 

Draco se zarazil a tvář mu zkřivilo cosi, co mohlo být zamračení, ale nebylo pořádně poznat skrz jizvy. „Tak Remusi,“ vyplivl a nádechem své staré trucovitosti. „Proč jsi jiný než ostatní? Všichni Šedohřbetovi podlézají jako nějakému hrdinovi.“ 

„ _Je_ jejich hrdina,“ odpověděl Remus. „Dal jejich životu smysl, něco, na co se mohou soustředit a nemyslet na své neštěstí.“ 

„Ale to _on_ může za to, že jsou vlkodlaci!“ 

„Ano. Je zvláštní, co strach o rodinu, o sebe dokáže s člověkem udělat.“ 

Okamžik bylo ticho, v němž Draco namáhavě oddechoval, až: „Nechtěl jsem ho zabít! Jenže moji rodiče... A on...“ 

Remus zamrkal. Na události minulého měsíce nemyslel. Snažil se ve skutečnosti odsunout Dracovu roli v Severusově zradě do pozadí, poněvadž nechtěl, aby nenávist k Severusovi kalila jeho chování vůči Dracovi. 

„Ty jsi ho nezabil. To Se – Snape.“ 

„Ale Severus to udělal, aby mě zachránil! Slíbil mojí matce, že na mě bude dávat pozor. Složil neporušitelný slib, že mě bude chránit a pomáhat mi. Byl bych ten úkol nesplnil! Nedokázal jsem to udělat. Brumbál pořád mluvil a mluvil... nemohl jsem to udělat...“ Hlas mu přehlušily vzlyky a Remus bezmocně přihlížel, dočista zmatený tím, co Draco právě řekl. 

Navlhčil si rty. „Šedohřbet tvrdil, že je to Sev – _Snapeova_ vina, že tu jsi. Přivlastnil si zásluhu za tvou práci.“ 

„Ale uzdravil mě. Chtěl si mě u sebe nechat jako pomocníka, dokud pro mě nepřišli Anderson a O’Brien.“ 

Bylo jasné, že Draco proti Severusovi nechce slyšet jediné křivé slovo a Remuse napadlo, jak je možné, že Draco považuje smečku za ubožáky proto, jak obdivují Šedohřbeta, a přitom nevidí pošetilost vlastního zbožňování Severuse. 

„Proč tě Šedohřbet nenávidí?“ 

Remus se zahleděl do ohně, než odpověděl. „Není to nenávist ke mně. Nenávidí, že jsem se snažil najít si místo mezi normálními kouzelníky. Postavil jsem se tím totiž proti jeho zákonu přežití. Pokusil jsem se popřít, co jsem, a žít ve stínech. On si myslí, že bych měl být na to, co jsem, hrdý.“ Promnul si čelo dvěma prsty, nazlobený, jak zahořkle to zní. 

„Takže Severus měl pravdu,“ prohlásil Draco a urovnával si hábit a plášť ve snaze najít pohodlnou polohu ke spánku. Remusovi neuniklo, že konečně přestal nadávat, že nemá hůlku, aby si přeměnil něco pohodlnějšího. 

„V čem měl pravdu?“ zeptal se. 

Levý koutek Dracových úst se zvedl a v jeho bledém oku se zablesklo. „Ve třetím ročníku mi řekl, že jediný člověk, který tě nenávidí víc než on..., jsi ty sám.“ 

\------

Následující ráno dorazili do tábořiště, na něž je Šedohřbet hnal. Remus se kolem sebe se zájmem rozhlížel a všiml si několika chatrčí, které vykukovaly mezi řídce rostoucími stromy. Nebyl tak bláhový, aby si myslel, že jsou tu pro jejich pohodlí, a jeho podezření se potvrdilo, když se z nejbližší vynořily tři postavy v černých pláštích. Vypadalo to, že se po dlouhém čekání konečně v boji spojí se Smrtijedy. 

„Proč mě prostě nepřivedli rovnou sem?“ stěžoval si Draco trpce. 

„Protože už nejsi jeden z nich,“ odpověděl Remus a stejně jako Draco si všiml, že dva z trojice jsou Smrtijedi – _Anderson a O’Brien_ –, kteří Draca minulý týden předali Šedohřbetovi. 

Na to Draco nic neřekl. Napjatě muže, kteří Šedohřbetovi vyšli vstříc, sledoval. Nevypadalo to, že by měl Šedohřbet radost, že tu jsou, a Remus se protáhl skupinkou vlkodlaků, aby se mohl podívat zblízka, v patách Draca, který ho následoval, jakmile si uvědomil, kam míří. 

„Ten třetí je Tilhurst,“ zasyčel Draco. „Svině!“ 

„Tiše,“ varoval ho Remus. 

Už byli dost blízko, aby slyšeli, a naštěstí nemuseli předstírat, že neposlouchají, poněvadž půl smečky taky upíralo pozornost na svého vůdce, který si na kouzelníky před sebou vyléval žluč. 

„ _Příští_ měsíc!“ hromoval. „Dal jsem souhlas, že to bude příští měsíc.“ 

„Jaký je v tom rozdíl?“ odvětil Tilhurst. Stál pár kroků před druhými dvěma, čímž potvrzoval Remusovu domněnku, že jsou jen pěšáci. Tilhurst se zdál spíš s z podobného těsta jako Malfoyovi a Remus přemýšlel, co asi stojí za Dracovým nepřátelstvím. Byl oblečený v černé jako Anderson a O’Brien, ale jeho hábit byl z lepší látky, ušitý na míru a se stříbrným lemem kolem manžet a límečku, který ve slunci s každým pohybem pableskoval. 

„Rozdíl je v tom, že jsme měli dohodu! Voldemort má štěstí, že jsem vůbec souhlasil a nechtěl od něj víc.“ 

„ _Pán zla_ si pouze přeje otestovat celý proces ještě před útokem,“ odpověděl Tilhurst hladce, třebaže ve skutečnosti před Šedohřbetem couvl zpátky ke svému doprovodu. 

Šedohřbet se chystal něco zařvat v odpověď, zhluboka se na to nadechl, ale chystaná slova zastavil tichý hlas, který se přesto zarostlou mýtinou jasně nesl. Ze vzdálenější boudy, z té z jejíhož komína se kouřilo, právě vyšel Severus. Remus chytil Draca za rameno a držel ho na místě. 

„Dobré ráno, Fenrire. To je od tebe laskavé, že se k nám konečně připojuješ.“ 

„Snape. To jsem měl vědět.“ 

„Ach, ale ty jsi to věděl, Fenrire, nebo aspoň tušil. Máš tři dny zpoždění. Nervózní?“ 

„Sklapni, Snape. Jestli je tady někdo nervózní, tak jseš to ty.“ Šedohřbet se zasmál. „Přivedl jsem tvého přítelíčka.“ 

Remus ztuhl, když Šedohřbet neomylně ukázal na něj. Severus byl pořád ještě daleko, ale bylo poznat, jak se jeho oči při pohledu na něj zúžily. Prozradí ho teď? Remus taky zúžil oči, jak se v něm vzmáhal neznámý hněv, až se třásl úsilím udržet ho v sobě. Bylo to poprvé, co Severuse spatřil od Brumbálovy vraždy. 

„Přítele?“ protáhl Severus. „Obávám se, že se pleteš. Ačkoliv hádám, že by z něj mohl být ucházející pejsek, až si všichni vezmete svoji medicínu.“ 

Remus se tak soustředil na Severuse, že ho Draco zaskočil. Vytrhl se mu a rozběhl se mezi stromy. Smrtijedi se pohnuli, jako by ho chtěli pronásledovat, ale Šedohřbet toho nejbližšího odstrčil mohutnou dlaní. 

„O něj se nestarejte. Vrátí se. Lupine!“ 

Remus se taky chystal následovat Draca, ale na Šedohřbetovo drsné zavolání se zastavil. 

„Budeš Snapea hlídat.“ 

„Tak moment!“ začal Tilhurst pobouřeně. 

„Jste tady, abyste na nás dohlíželi až do útoku,“ přerušil ho Šedohřbet. „Když fér, tak fér. Jestli na tohle přistoupím, chci si pojistit, že se Snape nenechá ovládnout svým očividným _strachem_. Lupine ty ten cirkus znáš, učil ses lektvary. Dej pozor, ať tam Snape nepřidá něco navíc.“ 

Remus přikývl, sice zmatený, ale automaticky přistoupil na Šedohřbetovu hru. Udělal pár kroků ke svému novému svěřenci, když ho zastavil Snapeův hlas. 

„Děkuju, Fenrire, pár _pomocníků_ budu potřebovat. Lupine, běž a přiveď toho druhého spratka; bude mi o poznání víc platný než ty. Přijď s ním do chaty. Čím dřív s tímhle fiaskem pohneme, tím dřív se budeme moct rozloučit.“ 

S tím se otočil na podpatku a s rozevlátým hábitem odkráčel, až měl Remus sto chutí ho uškrtit. Ovládl se ale a vydal se hledat Draca. 

Věděl, že zesláblé nohy ho daleko neunesou, a skutečně, Draco ležel kousek od tábora na zádech na špinavé zemi. 

„Zakopl jsi?“ zeptal se a přidřepl si k němu. 

„Podlomila se mi noha,“ odpověděl Draco. Znělo to, jako by měl ucpaný krk a když domluvil, hlasitě popotáhl. 

„Mluvil o mně, Draco.“ 

„Nenávidí všechny vlkodlaky,“ řekl Draco. „A – a to jsem teď i já.“ 

Remus si povzdechl. Stále ještě si neujasnil, jak s Dracem zacházet. Bylo mu sedmnáct, skoro už z něj byl muž a pravděpodobně, v očích Řádu, nepřítel. Jenomže byl raněný, vystrašený a tenhle večer ho čekal druhý nejhorší zážitek jeho života. Takové věci člověka změní. Draco nebyl ten, kdo proti Brumbálovi zvedl hůlku. Pravda, vymyslel, jak do Bradavic dostat Smrtijedy a mnoha lidem tím ublížil i přivodil smrt, ale Severusova hlášení i Dracovo vlastní mumlání naznačovaly, že Voldemort na něj používal jako páku jeho rodinu. 

„Řekni mi,“ zabručel Remus, „kdo tě uzdravil po Šedohřbetově útoku?“ 

„Severus a tetička Bella. Matka říkala, že jsem mohl přijít o nohu, kdyby nebylo Severuse.“ 

Remus polkl. Skoro se mu nechtělo uvěřit, že ještě podporuje Dracovu víru v toho proradníka, a lehce žasl, že mu Severus vůbec prokázal jistou dávku soucitu. 

„Jestli Severus nenávidí všechny vlkodlaky, proč by to dělal? Daleko spíš by tě zabil, nemyslíš?“ 

Draco nic neříkal, ale Remus dobře věděl, že na něm jediným bledým okem visí, že každému slovu pozorně a s nadějí naslouchá. 

„Právě ze mě udělali Severusova hlídače, nebo pomocníka, podle toho, na čí rozkaz. Požádal mě, abych pro tebe došel. Řekl, že mu budeš platnější než já. Chce tě u sebe. Podle mě… tě chce chránit před zbytkem smečky. Znamenáš pro něj něco víc.“ 

Odmlčel se, aby Draco mohl jeho proslov vstřebat, a srdce se mu sevřelo, když viděl, jak Draca zaplavila naděje. 

„Chceš podat ruku?“ nabídl se. 

Nakonec musel Draca do Severusovy boudy donést. Neměla žádné dveře, takže než vstoupil, dvakrát kopl do stěny. Na temnou postavu skloněnou nad velkým kotlem v protějším koutě se nedíval a místo toho uložil Draca na úzké lůžko u delší zdi. 

„Severusi,“ ozval se Draco třaslavě, oči upřené na jeho záda. 

Ten lačný pohled Remuse přiměl podívat se tímtéž směrem, takže se na Severuse právě díval, když konečně odložil dlouhou míchací tyčinku a otočil se k nim. První, co Remuse napadlo, bylo, že vypadá unaveně. Druhé, co ho napadlo, bylo, že by s vrahem neměl cítit. 

„Oba mi budete pomáhat s rozdílením vlkodlačího lektvaru,“ oznámil jim Severus bez úvodu. „Za hodinu se smečka seřadí u dveří a jeden po druhém dostanou dávku. Naliju je já, protože množství se bud řídit váhou a výškou. Po vás dvou chci, abyste zapsali, kdo kolik dostal. Lupine, chci o každém tolik podrobností, kolik víš.“ 

„Sbíráš informace pro Voldemorta?“ odvětil Remus hořce, neschopný vyrovnat se s tónem, kterým Severus rozdával svoje příkazy, jako by skutečně byli pomocníci ochotní a nedočkaví se od něj učit. 

„Chtěl bys kopii pro Řád?“ nabídl mu Severus sametově v odpověď. 

„Cože?“ zamumlal Draco a hlava se mu otáčela z jednoho na druhého. 

„Teď mě velice dobře poslouchej, Draco,“ řekl Severus, ale nespustil oči z Remuse. „Tahle chata je chráněná kouzlem proti vyrušení. Nic, co mezi těmihle čtyřmi stěnami padne, se nedostane ven. Rozumíš? _Nic_. Teď je na tobě, aby ses rozhodl. Remus Lupin je špeh Fénixova řádu, vyslaný Brumbálem, aby se vetřel do Šedohřbetovy smečky a, předpokládám, udělal, co mohl, aby zasel svár a zabránil Šedohřbetovi pouštět se do významnějších akcí.“ 

Dramaticky se odmlčel a Draco do té odmlky vpadl se svým zmatkem. „Cože? Ale on s nikým nemluvil, co tu jsem. Proč jsi to neřekl Šedohřbetovi, když jsme sem dorazili? Proč jsi to neřekl Pánovi zla?“ 

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli se Lupin odváží dál špehovat, po té co jsem se ukázal být zrádcem jejich strany. Řád si zjevně arogantně myslí, že ‚všechno bude v pořádku‘. To je jejich normální modus operandi a důvod, proč budou na každém kroku poráženi. Rozhodnutí ho prozradit je tvoje, Draco. Šedohřbetovi pomáhat nechci a nemyslím, že je Lupin schopen nějak uškodit Pánovi zla – jak jsi podotkl, moc se mu jeho úkol realizovat nedaří. Je to na tobě. Můžeš tuhle příležitost využít, aby ses zavděčil Šedohřbetovi, nebo to můžeš nechat být. Ať se rozhodneš pro cokoliv, tvoje rozhodnutí bude _konečné_.“ 

Remus se zamračil rozzlobeně i zmateně. Co to je za hru? Znal Severuse dost dlouho na to, aby poznal, kdy plácá nesmysly. Samozřejmě teď už taky věděl, že byly chvíle, kdy to poznat nedokázal; nikdo z nich to nepoznal, ani Brumbál. Ale bylo očividné, že právě teď Severus sehrává scénu pro Draca – jako by takové rozhodnutí opravdu hodlal vložit do jeho rukou. Severusovi o něco šlo. 

„Co to –?“ 

„Draco?“ skočil mu Severus do řeči a jeho oči se do Remusových přímo zavrtávaly. Poněkud se zpožděním si Remus uvědomil, co by Severus mohl dělat, a pohled odvrátil. 

„Ale – on pracuje pro Fénixův řád? To jsi měl říct Pánovi zla, Severusi.“ 

„Pána zla z toho na chvíli vynechejme,“ odvětil Severus a Draco vypadal, jako by si myslel, že zešílel. „Remus Lupin pro plány Pána zla nepředstavuje žádnou hrozbu,“ zopakoval Severus. „Tvoje rozhodnutí je prosté, Draco. Pomůžeš Šedohřbetovi odhalením špeha v jeho středu, a tím pádem si u něj získáš jistý vliv, nebo uzavřeš dohodu s Lupinem?“ 

„Dohodu?“ 

Remus polkl. Připadalo mu, že už vidí, o co Severusovi jde, ale nemohl za živého Boha přijít na to, proč Severusovi na Dracovi tak záleží. Když Řádu podával svá hlášení, měl pro Malfoyovy vždycky jen pohrdání. Možná v tom byl ten slib, o kterém se Draco zmínil. 

Uvědomil si, že Severus i Draco se na něj s očekáváním dívají a olízl si rty. „Ano,“ řekl pomalu a horečně uvažoval napřed. „Dohodu. Když budeš mlčet, slibuju, že tě budu chránit, jak budu moct, před Šedohřbetem. A pokud Řád zaútočí přímo na smečku, postarám se, abys byl amnestován. Ani tě nežádám o pomoc, jen o mlčení. 

Draco obrátil hlavu k Severusovi. „Proč to neřekneš Pánovi zla?“ zeptal se ho přímo a Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli to dítě chválit za jeho inteligenci nebo se strachovat o jeho bezprostřední bezpečí. 

„Už jsem ti řekl,“ odpověděl Severus znuděným tónem a jakoby nic se obrátil zpátky ke svému lektvaru. „Lupin jeho plány nijak neohrozí. Pokud ano, můžeme ho kdykoliv odhalit. Mezitím můžeme doufat, že bude osina v zadku Šedohřbetovi a poskytne ti určitou ochranu před Řádem.“ 

Draco teď přikyvoval, oči jasné a tak klidný a šťastný výraz ve tváři, nakolik mu to hluboké jizvy na jedné půlce dovolovaly. „Ano,“ přikývl na souhlas. „Nejsem – nejsem nijak věrný Šedohřbetovi. Nic neřeknu.“ Otočil se k Remusovi. „Dohoda uzavřena, Lupine.“ 

Remus mu potřásl rukou, rozladěný arogancí, s níž Draco použil jeho příjmení, a naštvaný tím, jak blazeovaně se Severus s celou záležitostí vypořádal. Říkal si, že by měl být rád, že ho neprozradili a že dostal mlčenlivý souhlas, aby pokračoval se svojí misí. Ale pálilo ho, že ho Severus považuje za tak malou hrozbu. Ten hajzl si o sobě nejspíš myslel, že je mistr klamu a všichni ostatní jsou hluboko pod ním. 

„Lupine, vzal sis tenhle měsíc vlkodlačí lektvar? Podle mých počtů ti měla zbývat ještě jedna dávka.“ 

„Ano, vzal jsem si ho,“ odpověděl Remus a jeho mozku konečně došlo, co Severus míchá v tom obřím kotli. 

„Bude tedy lepší, když si tenhle nevezmeš, mohly by spolu reagovat a já bych velice nerad měl co do činění se zablešenci dřív, než je nutné.“ 

Draco nešťastně vzdychl a Remus mu automaticky položil ruku kolem ramen, aby ho utěšil. 

„Myslím, že by sis měl dávat pozor, co říkáš, Snape,“ vyštěkl. 

Severus k nim zaletěl pohledem a Remus měl na okamžik dojem, že v jeho postoji zahlédl nejistotu. Nalil do cínového poháru dávku lektvaru a tiše došel k Dracovi. 

„To je jen zvyk,“ vysvětlil a podal mu pohár. „Vím, že sis svůj úděl nezvolil.“ 

„ _Já_ snad ano?“ reagoval Remus popuzeně. „A půlka lidí tam venku?“ Máchl rukou směrem k otevřenému vchodu. 

„Šedohřbet –“ 

„Šedohřbet je zákon sám pro sebe,“ přerušil ho Remus trpce. 

Draco upíral pohled na kouřící pohár v rukou. Nakonec se ozval: „Nic jsi do toho nedal, že ne?“ 

„Kdyby ano, nejdřív bych nechal napít Lupina,“ odpověděl Severus přezíravě a podrážděně se vrátil ke své práci. 

Draco pokrčil rameny, věnoval Remusovi křivý úsměv – nevinnost toho gesta byla na míle vzdálená tomu, jak zchytrale předtím uzavíral jejich dohodu –, a vypil lektvar až do dna. 

„To chutná dobře,“ oznámil očividně překvapeně, když dopil, a Remus se okamžitě podezíravě zadíval na kotel. Nic však neřekl. Už měl v sobě vlastní lektvar a tak byl v bezpečí před čímkoliv, co do něj Severus přidal. A ačkoliv to šlo proti všemu, co si o Severusovi myslel, byl si jistý, že by Dracovi nijak neublížil. Dostatečným důkazem byla absurdnost té dohody, kterou nechal jeho a Draca uzavřít. 

„Na stole je pergamen a inkoust,“ instruoval je Severus a Remus i Draco po nich skutečně sáhli. 

\-----

Rozlévání vlkodlačího lektvaru byl dlouhý a úmorný proces, a když se dostali k posledním šesti, Severus už toho měl plné zuby. Podle Lupinových poznámek Šedohřbetova smečka čítala dvakrát víc členů, než kolik Šedohřbet nahlásil Voldemortovi, přesně jak ten kluzký hajzl předpokládal. Lupin a Draco vzorně psali ke každému poznámky; Lupin zapisoval jména a bližší podrobnosti, kdežto Draco zaznamenával jejich výšku, váhu a množství podaného lektvaru. Každý člen smečky přes podezření, jež k tomuhle lektvaru, který jim jejich vůdce přikázal vypít, choval, po napití Severuse pochválil a s každou pochvalou se do něj Lupinův pohled víc zavrtával. 

_K čertu s Lupinem, že tu vůbec je_ , pomyslel si Severus rozezleně, kouzlem spočetl výšku a váhu předposledního vlkodlaka a nalil mu jeho dávku. Draco čísla naškrábal na pergamen, jako by snad byli zase zpátky v Bradavicích. Severus přemýšlel, jestli si ten bláhový kluk vůbec uvědomuje, co se kolem něj odehrává. Draco byl chytrý a nepochybně uměl být vypočítavý, ale většinu života si žil jako v bavlnce a Severus nepředpokládal, že by byl dostatečně bystrý nebo paranoidní, aby mu došel pravý důvod, proč Lupina neprozradil. 

Severus byl v delikátním postavení. Svoji kritiku strategie Řádu myslel zcela vážně. Kdyby byl skutečně zrádce, už dávno by byl vyzradil jména všech jejich špehů, včetně toho pitomce Lupina. Bylo bláznovství dál využívat špehy, o nichž ví – Percy pravděpodobně dál podává informace o Rookwoodových a Waresových starých přisluhovačích na ministerstvu – a taky to poněkud ztěžovalo život jemu. Kdyby ty hlupáky chytili teď, Voldemort by chtěl vědět, proč je Severus okamžitě neprozradil. Jednoho z nich bude muset preventivně obětovat, aby si kryl záda. 

Rozzlobeně vyčaroval poslední pohár a zachmuřeně se obrátil k Šedohřbetovi. 

„Od minulého hlášení ti pár vlkodlaků přibylo, Šedohřbete,“ poznamenal. „Buď to, nebo nesplňuješ ani moje nejnižší očekávání a neumíš počítat.“ 

„Nekecej a dej to sem,“ vyštěkl Šedohřbet. „Nechápu, na co je potřeba všechno tohle testování, když jseš tak chytrej. Příští měsíc by to bohatě stačilo.“ 

Severus seslal svoje zaklínadlo – 196 centimetrů, 127 kilogramů – a nabral dávku, která si mohutného vlkodlaka podmaní a vytvoří u něj závislost. Neurvale mu lektvar podal a sledoval, jak ho ta bestie hltá. Natáhl ruku, aby si pohár vzal zpátky, ale ztuhl, když uviděl, jak se Šedohřbetovi proměňuje tvář. 

„Draco, uhni!“ vykřikl, vytáhl hůlku a kopl do Dracovy židle. „On už si lektvar –“ 

Ozvalo se ohlušující zavytí a Severusova pozornost se soustředila jen na krvavý pahýl na místě jeho ruky.


	3. III. část: Slyším, jak se blíží a z jejich vytí mi běhá mráz po zádech

_  
_

Severus zíral na místo, kde měla být jeho ruka s hůlkou. V uších mu bzučelo, ale i skrz bílý zvuk šoku k němu dolehlo Šedohřbetovo mokré mlaskání a kousání. Připadalo mu, že ruku slyší klouzat do jeho chřtánu. Sevřel svou paži těsně nad ukousnutým zápěstím a zvedl oči. 

Účinek dvojité dávky vlkodlačího lektvaru byl horší, než si představoval. Původně měl za to, že způsobí okamžitou přeměnu dotyčného do vlčí podoby. Šedohřbet se však zarazil někde v půlce. Připomínal mu hieroglyfy; vypadal jako groteskní napodobenina Anubise: vlčí hlava a ramena, lidské končetiny nabobtnalé za hranice své běžné velikosti. Znetvořená hlava na Severuse upřela pohled a on pocítil něco, co cítil naposled v šestnácti – naprostou, strnulou, nejhlubší hrůzu. 

_Dokázal je slabě zašeptat „ne,“ než se lopatovitá tlapa napřáhla a mocnou ranou ho zbavila vědomí._

Když Severusovo tělo padlo na stůl, od kterého Draco právě odklopýtal, Remus sebou trhl. Chlapec v jeho náruči vykřikl a ten úzkostný zvuk Remuse konečně vytrhl ze zhrozeného omámení. Vytáhl skrytou hůlku a doufal, že bude jeho omračovací zaklínadlo pro Merlina dost silné. 

Bylo a Šedohřbet se těžce sesul k zemi a složil se Severusovi přes nohy s takovou vahou, že bylo slyšet lámání kostí. 

Remus nechal Draca vrhnout se k Severusovi a šel vyhlédnout otevřeným vchodem. Bouda skutečně musela být očarovaná proti vyrušení, protože jí nikdo nevěnoval nejmenší pozornost. 

„Remusi!“ 

Připojil se k Dracovi u Severuse. Severusův hábit byl nacucaný krví z překousnutého zápěstí. Když natržený rukáv vyhrnoval, aby se na ránu mohl pořádně podívat, udělal obličej. Znal řadu jednoduchých uzdravovacích kouzel, takovéhle zranění ale přesahovalo jeho schopnosti. Věděl, že madam Pomfreyová by pravděpodobně svedla ruku zase připojit k paži, jenže Severusova ruka byla ztracená (Remus se střehl podívat se k Šedohřbetovu zpotvořenému tělu). U svatého Munga by mu mohli dát kouzelnou náhradu, ale to nepřicházelo v úvahu... 

Zamrkal, když si uvědomil, že začal automaticky pomáhat omráčenému Smrtijedovi. Rozzlobeně zatnul zuby, neboť si musel přiznal, že navzdory své nenávisti ho nemůže nechat takhle zemřít. Když nic jiného, Severusovo intrikaření na ochranu Draca Remuse ponouklo, aby si s ním soukromě promluvil. Má jisté otázky a ať se propadne, jestli Severus umře dřív, než na ně bude moct odpovědět. 

Podařilo se mu krvácení zastavit natolik, že ruka už jen mokvala, zatímco Draco vedle něj se namáhal kopáním a strkáním dostat Šedohřbeta ze Severusovy spodní poloviny. Remus podrážděně máchl hůlkou a Šedohřbetovo tělo narazilo na protější stěnu chatrče. Draco Šedohřbeta naposled pohrdavě nakopl do prsou a pak si zase klekl vedle Remuse. 

„Pořád krvácí,“ oznámil. 

„To vím!“ 

„Vzbuď ho. Severusi!“ 

Když se Draco Severusovi chystal zatřást ramenem, Remus ho odstrčil. „ _Enervate_ nebude fungovat a zatřesením mu jenom víc ublížíš. Je v bezvědomí.“ Možná napořád. 

Šedohřbetova rána mu očividně způsobila otřes mozku. Jediné, co Remus mohl, bylo odčarovat rýsující se podlitinu. Krvácení z pahýlu ruky se mu úplně zastavit nepodařilo a Remusovi došlo, že bude muset ránu zacelit úplně. Pátral v paměti po něčem, čím by se takhle poničená tkáň dala sešít. 

„Co to děláš?“ zaprotestoval Draco ostře, odstrčil jeho ruku stranou a kouzlo zrušil. „Jestli se rána zacelí, už mu ruku nikdy zpátky nevrátíme.“ 

„Draco, takhle vykrvácí. Nemůžeme – nemůžeme mu tu ruku vrátit. Musím.“ 

„Měli bychom ho vzít ke svatému Mungovi,“ odsekl Draco. „Tam by to zvládli.“ 

Remus se k němu prudce otočil, jak mu pod tlakem toho, co se stalo, povolovaly nervy. Vší silou se snažil nepanikařit. Severus tu jen tak ležel, vypadal čím dál bledší a skrz roztrhané maso a krev vykukoval kus kosti jeho předloktí. „Tam ho vzít nemůžeme, ty pitomej kluku!“ Znova zvedl hůlku, usilovně se soustředil a děkoval Merlinovi, že je bouda očarovaná proti vyrušení. Byli by všichni tři mrtví, kdyby se sem seběhla smečka. Vždyť omráčil Šedohřbeta! 

Ale ať se soustředil, jak chtěl, kouzlo na ránu nijak neúčinkovalo; vlkodlačí kousnutí jsou prokletá a tak je vždycky těžké je vyléčit, ovšem tenhle případ byl s Remusovým nedostatkem znalostí přímo neřešitelný. Rozhlížel se, čím by si tak mohl pomoct, a oči mu padly na žhnoucí uhlíky téměř vyhaslého ohně pod kotlem s vlkodlačím lektvarem. 

„Pomoz mi ho posunout,“ štěkl na Draca. Ten bez přemýšlení poslechl, ale vyjekl, když Remus popadl Severusovu paži a strčil pahýl do uhlíků. Remusovi se z toho sykotu a zápachu zvedl žaludek a rychle ruku zase vytáhl a kouzlem očistil. 

Zatímco se Remus činil, Draco fňukal do rukávu, který si držel před obličejem. Po chvíli dolezl k Severusově hlavě; koleny přitom po hrbolatých prknech rozmazával krev. Remus pozoroval, jak Severusovi zvedá hlavu a pokládá si ji do klína. Nevěděl, co si myslet, když mu Draco nešikovně odhrnul vlasy z čela. 

Když měl Remus jistotu, že udělal, co bylo v jeho silách, opřel se o stěnu. „Tohle je nejlepší, co dokážu,“ zašeptal. Jestli to říká sobě, nebo Dracovi, nevěděl. 

„Co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Draco tiše. „Co se to stalo?“ 

Remus svraštil obočí a rukávem si otřel zpocené čelo. „Šedohřbet už měl asi vlkodlačí lektvar v sobě. Mně ho Severus nedal, protože já už jsem si vzal vlastní. _Tohle_ je evidentně výsledek.“ 

„Je mrtvý?“ 

Na jeden hrozný okamžik Remus nevěděl, o kom Draco mluví, ale pak si všiml, že s morbidní fascinací zírá na Šedohřbetovo příšerné tělo. 

„Ne, jenom omráčený.“ Když to říkal, současně honem položil ruku na Severusovu hruď. Vydechl úlevou, že cítí tlukot srdce, i když nepravidelný. „Nevím, co uděláme,“ přiznal, a pak hlasitě zaklel, aby si trochu ulevil od rozčilení. _Co_ budou dělat? Někdo brzo přijde, když se Šedohřbet neukáže v táboře. 

Nechal Severuse v péči Dracových jemných rukou a tichého pobrukování a odhodlal se zkontrolovat Šedohřbeta. Moc ho nepřekvapilo, že Šedohřbet taky ztratil vědomí; narazil do stěny s velkou silou. Aby to, k čemu došlo, aspoň trochu zamaskoval, seslal Remus na Šedohřbeta silné _Obliviate_. Hledal, čím ho přikrýt, a oči mu padly na postel, která na rozdíl od stolu a židlí zázrakem přežila. Rychle na ni Šedohřbeta odlevitoval a zakryl ho, takže jeho napůl proměněné tělo nebylo vidět. Snad by mohl tvrdit, že měl na lektvar alergickou reakci. Nikdo v táboře určitě neví, že ten zmetek vlkodlačí lektvar už bere. Remus na něj měl tím větší vztek za to, že je takový pokrytec a ještě ke všemu stvůra. Nejspíš lektvar bral, aby si násilnosti napáchané za úplňku líp vybavoval. 

„Severus má zlomenou nohu.“ Remus se otočil od postele k Dracovi a přikývl. Se zlomenou nohou si poradit uměl. Naučil se, jak se s takovým zraněním vypořádat, po svém učitelování v Bradavicích. Nelíbilo se mu, že tehdy nemohl pomoct Ronovi, a v šarvátkách už se mu to párkrát hodilo. 

Kost byla zlomená čistě, výsledek uvěznění Severusova lýtka mezi nohou od stolu a Šedohřbetovým těžkým tělem. Přiložil kosti k sobě a nechal si je od Draca podržet, aby je mohl rychle spojit. Celou dobu se mu pohled vracel k tomu, co napravit nedokázal. Zčernalý pahýl byl jako němá výčitka. 

Říkal si, že nemá, proč se tak cítit. Nevěděl, že Šedohřbet potajmu bere vlkodlačí lektvar. Ani nevěděl, co Severus přidal do téhle várky. Bůhví co tu reakci způsobilo. I když si nemyslel, že změny, které Severus provedl, by mohly být smrtelné – konečně, Draco si ho vzal -, věděl, že něco je v nepořádku. Každý vlkodlak, který se napil, Severuse chválil. I kdyby Severus provedl nějaké vylepšení, dobře chutnající lektvar by si nevysloužil příznivou reakci od _každého_. 

Oči se mu rozšířily, jak mu došlo něco strašlivého. „Bude muset dostat napít,“ zamumlal nahlas. 

„Co?“ 

„Severus musí dostat dávku vlkodlačího lektvaru! Dneska v noci se promění!“ 

„Ale cože? _Já_ se dneska poprvé proměním,“ odpověděl Draco a bylo očividné, jak nerad to přiznává. „Trvá to přece měsíc, ne?“ 

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Proměna nastává první úplněk po kousnutí. Pro všechny ostatní to bylo o měsíc později. Ze Severuse se ale stal vlkodlak těsně před úplňkem. Promění se dneska. Musíme mu dát lektvar.“ 

Oba nadskočili, když zaslechli, jak se někdo volá Šedohřbeta. 

„Zatraceně!“ zaklel Remus, když poznal Silvanisův hlas, ale Draco už se vyškrábal na nohy. Remus se mohl jen dívat, jak ze sebe shazuje zakrvácený plášť, aby zakryl kaluž krve na podlaze. Ke vchodu do boudy došel, právě když dovnitř otevřeným vchodem dopadl Silvanisův stín. 

„Je tu ještě Fenrir?“ dotazoval se snědý muž. Ve skutečnosti se jmenoval Gareth, ale začal si říkat Silvanis po tom, co mu jeden mystik řekl, že jeho vlčí podoba je stříbrná. Latinsky neuměl, a tak nejspíš neocení ironii, že jeho vlčí kožich je špinavě hnědý, jak ve skutečnosti jeho přijaté jméno napovídá. Remus pocítil chmurné uspokojení, že dnes v noci by se Silvanisovy představy mohly ocitnout v troskách. Mlčel a díval se, jak Draco mluví. 

„Je tu,“ odpověděl Draco. „Nereagoval na lektvar dobře; on a Snape to teď vyspávají.“ Kývl jakoby mimochodem k posteli a Silvanis se naklonil do vchodu a nakoukl. Viditelně se zarazil, když mu zrak padl na Remuse klečícího vedle Severuse v troskách stolu. 

„To je všechno Snapeova,“ poznamenal Draco a došel pohrdlivě botou poodhrnout svůj špinavý plášť. „Ten hajzl mě celého zakrvácel. To ho naučí povyšovat se nad nás s tím svým lektvarem.“ Zvedl oči a zářivě se na Silvanise usmál. „Třeba si s ním Fenrir ještě pohraje, až vyjde měsíc!“ 

Jeho kruté uchechtnutí Šedohřbetova prvního pobočníka dobře naladilo a taky se zachechtal. „S trochou štěstí ten pitomec skape ještě dřív. Na druhou stranu by bylo hezké vidět Fenrira v akci. Tentokrát bychom si to pamatovali.“ 

Hravě Draca poplácal a přátelsky mu rozcuchal vlasy. Když ruku odtahoval, Dracovy plavé vlasy se zvedly statickou elektřinou; vypadal díky tomu přesně, jak se chtěl jevit: rozkošně divoký mladý vlkodlak. Remusův obdiv se mísil se zhrozením nad tím, že je Draco v podvádění tak dobrý. Žádný div, že zbožňuje Severuse. 

„Takže co to vy dva děláte?“ zeptal se Silvanis ve vzácném záchvatu zvědavosti, a tudíž i inteligence. 

„Dáváme ten bordel do kupy, než si ho všimne ten idiot Tilhurst,“ vyplivl Draco a vyhlédl ven, jako by kontroloval, kde se pohybují Smrtijedi. „Je to hlupák, ale když uvidí, jak je Snape zřízený, poběží za Pánem zla. Budeme Snapea a Fenrira držet stranou až do úplňku. Pak už to bude jedno.“ Zazubil se na Silvanise a ten znova bodře odpověděl. 

„Dobrý nápad. Cha, předtím jsem si myslel, že jseš takovej ufňukánek, ale koukám, že už jsis zvykl. Pozdějc si popovídáme.“ Naposled Draca poplácal po rameni a nechal je opět o samotě. 

Draco ještě chvíli zůstal u vchodu a vyhlížel. „Oznamuje to ostatním,“ hlásil Remusovi. „Nevypadá to, že by si s tím dělali těžkou hlavu. To jsou opravdu tak hloupí?“ 

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Jen mají důvěru v Šedohřbeta a nejspíš je ani nenapadne, že bys mohl takhle lhát.“ 

Draco se zamračil a opustil místo u vchodu. „Musel jsem.“ 

Remus přikývl. Ano, musel lhát, stejně jako by musel lhát on, kdyby to na něj připadlo. Rozdíl byl v tom, že kdyby to zkusil on, už by nejspíš byli mrtví. 

„Jenom se Silvanisovi nesnaž moc zalíbit,“ varoval ho. „Má divné chutě.“ 

\-------

Uklidili boudu, jak nejlíp dovedli. Většinu práce sice odvedl Remus, ovšem Draco vypočítal, kolik vlkodlačího lektvaru bude Severus potřebovat. Musel si vystačit s poznámkami, které zapsal, teď trochu zmuchlanými a potřísněnými krví. Remus mu Severuse pak podržel v sedu a Draco jeho nereagující tělo přiměl doušek po doušku spolykat vlastní dílo. Jak lektvar v Severusově hrdle mizel, Remuse znova napadlo, co to s ním mistr lektvarů provedl. 

Odpoledne ubíhalo, když tu se z postele ozvalo zasténání. Byl to lidský zvuk, ale Draco se přesto rychle schoval za Remuse. 

Vydechl úlevou, když deku odhodil Šedohřbet opět ve lidské podobě a zasípal otázku: „Co se stalo?“ 

Tentokrát se mluvení ujal Remus. 

„Špatně jsi reagoval na ten Snapeův lektvar.“ Ukázal na zem, kde ležel Snape. Šedohřbetovi bude připadat bez zájmu odstrčený z stranou, ale Draco si půjčil Remusovu hůlku na polstrovací zaklínadlo. „Odskákal si to.“ 

Šedohřbet zamžoural na vnitřek boudy, na Remuse, na Draca, na Severuse. Pořád ještě byl zpitomělý po Remusově paměťovém kouzlu. To byla ještě větší úleva, než že vyprchaly účinky dvojí dávky vlkodlačího lektvaru; díky tomu přijal Remusovo ujišťování a odešel přesvědčený, že by Remus a Draco měli zůstat a proradného Smrtijeda hlídat. 

Jakmile se Šedohřbet vypotácel ven, přestěhovali Severuse na postel. Draco hlídkoval u vchodu a hlásil, že Šedohřbet se připojil ke smečce, aniž by kdokoliv pojal podezření. Teď jen doufali, že se budou Smrtijedi držet zpátky. 

„Myslím, že ostatní Severuse moc rádi nemají,“ podotkl Draco tiše s očima na potemňující obloze a rukama kolem těla. „Nejspíš nás nechají na pokoji.“ 

„Teď už toho moc udělat nemůžeme,“ odpověděl Remus, kterému neušlo, jak Dracova zjizvená tvář s dloužícími se stíny víc a víc bledne. „Musíme jednoduše doufat, že až do rána nikdo nepřijde. Pak můžeme tvrdit, že ho pokousal jeden z nás.“ Povzdechl si. „Cha, i kdyby vyšla najevo pravda, Šedohřbet by byl nejspíš hrdý, že ze Severuse udělal vlkodlaka.“ 

Draco přikývl. 

„Měli bychom se připravit na přeměnu.“ 

Draco se k němu prudce otočil. „Připravit?“ 

Remus se smutně usmál. „To byl můj zdvořilý způsob, jak navrhnout, že by ses měl svléknout. Když se proměníš v šatech, roztrháš si je na kousky.“ Sám už si hábit sundaval. 

Pod ním měl volné tílko a mudlovské trenky a Draco na něj jen zíral. Remus se na okamžik zarazil a svraštil obočí. „Otočím se, jestli chceš.“ 

„Ne! Já – to je v pořádku.“ Začal si rozvazovat složité tkanice, které držely předek jeho hábitu. Remuse v tu chvíli napadlo, jak drahý má Draco hábit, a přitom ho bláto a déšť cestou lesem zničily. Znova si uvědomil, že má před sebou syna Luciuse Malfoye, proměněného ve vlkodlaka a hozeného vlkům napospas. Jak mohl někdo následovat Voldemorta bylo pro Remuse záhadou. 

Zalétl očima k posteli. Jak mohl někdo kvůli takovéhle službě zradit Brumbála... 

Svlékl si tílko a trenky, ignoroval, jak se Draco stydlivě otočil zády, a stáhl z postele deku. 

„Musíme svléknout Severuse?“ zeptal se Draco a stoupl si vedle něj. Už byl nahý, ale zatímco Remus si bez šatů počínal stejně jako oblečený – dělal tohle už velmi dlouho – Draco se hrbil a spojenýma rukama si chránil genitálie. Byl tak bledý, že to vypadalo, jako by jeho kůže v rostoucím šeru zářila. Už teď se svojí svatozáří rozcuchaných plavých vlasů vypadal jako dítě měsíce. 

„Neboj, já to udělám. Ty najdi nějaké místo, kam si můžeme schovat šaty.“ 

Zatímco se Draco pohyboval za jeho zády, Remus si Severuse okamžik jen tak prohlížel. Od chvíle, kdy po Šedohřbetově zranění ztratil vědomí, nevydal ani hlásku a žádné kouzlo ho neprobralo. Zčernalý pahýl měl schovaný v potrhaném rukávu. Remus se přinutil ho prohlédnout. Nevypadal zaníceně, jen opečeně. Remus udělal obličej, když zachytil závan pachu pečeného masa, ze kterého se mu zvedal žaludek, když ránu zaceloval. Pro jistotu mávl hůlkou, aby ji opět vyčistil. Netušil, co s ní udělá proměna ve vlka. 

Stejně tolik odvahy jako podívat se na jeho ránu si od Remuse žádalo rozepnutí Severusova límečku. Severus byl taky bledý, ale ne tak svítivě jako Draco. Jeho kůže byla spíš krémová, pomyslel si Remus velkoryse, a měl kupodivu míň jizev než jeho chráněnec. Dracovu hruď, břicho a nohy brázdily hluboké jizvy podobné těm na jeho tváři, podobné těm kolem Remusových boků a ramen. Severusova kůže byla téměř bez poskvrny, její bledost přerušovaly jen černé chlupy, překvapivě jemné, když o ně náhodou zavadil. Draco mu nakonec pomohl hábit ze Severuse úplně stáhnout. 

Hýbali s ním ručně místo kouzly, s větší úctou, než Remus předtím prokázal omráčenému Šedohřbetovi. Remus si nemohl odpustit úsměv, když viděl, že Severus v dospělosti přesedlal na lepší spodní prádlo a zašedlé spodky, které nosíval ve škole, vyměnil za černé bavlněné trenky. Draco zalapal po dechu a rychle se ke svému učiteli obrátil zády. Remus obrátil oči v sloup, v duchu se podivil, jak Draco mohl v Bradavicích vydržet ve společné ložnici, a začal Severusovy trenky stahovat dolů. Když se dostal ke kolenům, ztuhl. 

„Už jsi hotový?“ zeptal se Draco a současně se otočil, načež se hlasitě nadechl. „Ale Šedohřbet ho nepoškrábal na stehně.“ 

Remus trenky prudce stáhl přes Severusova chlupatá lýtka, sebral jeho šaty a okatě se dalšímu pohledu na jizvu na jeho noze vyhýbal. „Ne,“ řekl. „To jsem mu udělal já... už hodně dávno.“ 

\--------

Draco se začal třást a Remus si nebyl jistý, jestli ho má jít nějak utěšit, nebo ho nechat na pokoji. Rozhodování ho ušetřilo vlastní tělo, které nepřirozeně strnulo. V tu chvíli věděl, že je v moci měsíce, že nemá, jak se jí postavit, a že za okamžik přijde chvíle nesmírné agónie. 

Draco vydal vysoký kvílivý zvuk, ze kterého Remuse ještě víc zamrazilo, jako když vás na jaře uprostřed noci vytrhne ze spánku nářek lišek a vy si myslíte, že to někde křičí dítě. 

Tišší zasténání se ozvalo z postele, a pak už Remuse pohltil pocit, že mu kůži probodávají tisíce jehliček, kosti se lámou, drtí a znovu formují. Z očí mu do hlavy vystřelila oslepující bolest, jak se mu vykloubila a protáhla čelist; prodlužující se zuby byly jediná bolavá masa. Připadalo mu, že se udusí jazykem, ale ze zkušenosti věděl, že se nic takového nestane. Nakonec přišla šílená svíjivá bolest, která mu z hrdla vyrvala výkřik, výkřik, jenž byl zavytím, a pak už prudce oddechoval na dřevěné podlaze boudy. 

Smysly měl znásobené, slyšel, jak kousek od něj druzí dva vlci ztěžka oddechují, a pak o něco dál zbytek smečky. Čekal, až zbytky bolesti odezní, a pak se donutil vstát a otřepal se jako pes. 

V boudě byly s Náměsíčníkem dva další vlci. Náměsíčník si matně vybavoval jejich jména a věděl, že člověk v jeho hlavě je považuje, když ne za součást smečky, tak aspoň ne za hrozbu. Vlk jménem „Severus“ během přeměny přepadl z postele, ale rozeznat ho od toho štěněte bylo lehké. 

Mladší, menší vlk jménem „Draco“ měl srst bílou jako albín. Náměsíčník potřásl hlavou, podrážděný, že člověk uvnitř používá jeho mozek k myšlení. Většinu Dracových jizev teď kryla srst, ale tvář měl díky nim napůl lysou. Zbylé oko bylo chladně modré a zamrkalo na něj. Potom se Draco nemotorně pokusil postavit na tlapy. 

Severus byl uhlově černý a měl nezvykle hustou srst, momentálně slepenou do chomáčů. Oddechoval ztěžka, oči měl zavřené, čelisti pootevřené a vyplazený jazyk. Draco k němu došel a šťouchl ho čumákem do boku. Severus nijak nereagoval a Náměsíčník si odfrkl. Zavrčel, když ucítil krev, a přičichl k přední noze, které chyběla tlapa. „Remusovi“ se to nelíbilo a tak Náměsíčník ránu zkusmo olízl. Vypadalo to, že krvácení brzo přestane a rána se zdála čistá, takže ji nechal být. 

Obrátil pozornost k Dracovi, který právě zkoumal kouty boudy, očichával, na co přišel, a když mu u ohně cosi podráždilo nos, kýchnul. Náměsíčník slyšel pohyb smečky venku, jak se bezpochyby připravovala na lov. Toužil se k nim připojit, ale věděl, že člověk uvnitř by se rozzlobil a pokusil by se převzít vládu. Kromě toho venku slyšel vykřikovat lidi a to se mu nelíbilo. Za úplňku lidé se smečkou nebývali a rozhodně vlkům neměli co rozkazovat. Náměsíčník nad tou urážkou z hloubi prsou zavrčel. 

Nudil se, ale věděl, že je lepší zůstat a hlídat toho nemocného a toho mladého, a tak se vrátil zpátky k Severusovi. Černý vlk byl skoro stejně velký jako on a Náměsíčník si pomyslel, že to je proto, že člověk v něm a člověk v černém vlkovi jsou podobně vysocí a rostlí. Zafuněl a lehl si vedle spícího vlka. Štěkl na Draca a mladý vlk se k nim rychle připojil. 

Jelikož nic zajímavějšího na práci neměl, oddal se spánku. 

\--------

Severus se probudil pomalu. Připadal si omámený a v puse měl hroznou pachuť. Víčka jako by měl slepená dohromady. Taky ho na prsou a na břiše tížila váha, kvůli které se mohl sotva pohnout a nadechnout. Všechno ho bolelo a instinkty na něj křičely, že něco je velice, velice v nepořádku. 

Když jeho holou kůži ovanul vzduch, zachvěl se a věděl, že nahý být nemá. Donutil se otevřít oči a trhaně se mu podařilo podepřít se na levém lokti, takže se na sebe mohl podívat. 

Skutečně byl nahý a ukázalo se, že ona váha, jsou hlavy Draca a Remuse. Oba byli taky nazí. Severus svraštil čelo; na hněv byl ještě příliš překvapený, ovšem natáhl ruku, aby z prsou odstrčil Draca. Teprve když jeho zápěstí nemotorně narazilo do Dracovy hlavy, došlo mu, co je v nepořádku. 

Zíral na svoje ukousnuté zápěstí. Bylo zahojené; kůže na jeho konci byla živě růžová. Jeho ruka je pryč. Ztracená v Šedohřbetově žaludku. Tamtéž co jeho hůlka. 

Odstrčil Draca a Remuse, jak to jen šlo, a vyškrábal se na nohy. Bez pomyšlení na šaty vyběhl z boudy a dolů po stráni, na které ležela další nahá těla, mokrá ranní rosou. Slepě proběhl mezi nimi a běžel a běžel, dokud nezakopl o kořen a neupadl. Natažený v blátě se rozkřičel. Ječel a kvílel, až ho z toho škrábalo v krku. Přestal, teprve když vedle sebe uslyšel prasknout pod vahou lidského kroku větvičku. 

Silné, neúprosné ruce ho vytáhly na nohy. Zíral na Šedohřbeta, do jehož šklebícího se lidského obličeje mu mozek na okamžik doplnil vyceněnou vlčí mordu. Nebyl schopen odporu, když Šedohřbet zvedl jeho zraněnou ruku a pahýl očichal. 

Ze smíchu té bestie mu vstoupily slzy do očí. Ramena mu objala těžká paže a on Šedohřbetovi slepě dovolil, aby ho odvedl zpátky do tábora a k boudě. 

„Vítej do smečky,“ zašeptal mu Šedohřbet do ucha a Severus si letmo všiml Remusova vylekaného výrazu, když ho Šedohřbet postrčil kupředu a ujaly se ho ruce mnohem laskavější.


	4. IV. část: Čas se krátí, už jdou z kopců vzadu

„Kolik toho ví?“ zeptal se Draco, když se Remus vrátil do boudy. Stále ještě nebyl oblečený a rukama objímal Severuse, který slepě zíral na zem. 

„Nejsem si jistý,“ odpověděl Remus, rozhlédl se po oblečení a našel ho stočené na konci jediné police. „Ví, že ze Severuse vlkodlaka udělal on, ale nejsem si jistý, jestli ví jak. Nemyslím, že by mu na tom záleželo.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel s trenkami a tílkem v rukách, jak si připomněl Šedohřbetovu vítězoslávu a radost, že je ze Severuse vlkodlak. Nestaral se, co tomu řekne Voldemort. Na to byl moc spokojený, že Snape, Smrtijed nechvalně proslulý svou nenávistí k vlkodlakům, teď patří do jeho smečky, je jeho „syn“. 

„Co bude dělat?“ 

Remus zamrkal. „Nic,“ odpověděl a natáhl si trenky. „Ostatní Smrtijedi se někam vytratili nahlásit, co se stalo. Jinak je všechno při starém. Budeme prostě muset počkat, jak Pán zla zareaguje. 

„Bude mu to jedno,“ řekl Draco trpce. 

Remus si natáhl tílko. „Jak je Severusovi?“ Severus seděl vzpřímeně, ale vypadalo to, že především díky tomu, že ho Draco hubenýma rukama objímá kolem ramen. 

„Nemluví se mnou. Myslím, že nás neslyší.“ 

„Počkej, podržím ho, než se oblečeš.“ Sedl si vedle Severuse z druhé strany a matrace proti další váze hlasitě zaprotestovala. Když ho Draco pustil a vstal, Severus sklouzl směrem k němu, důkaz, že je opravdu duchem nepřítomný, navzdory tomu, že teď otevřené oči upírá k ohništi. Remus ho podepřel a díval se, jak se Draco obléká. 

Draco během rána očividně přišel o stydlivost, jelikož se před Remusovým zvědavým pohledem nesnažil nijak zakrýt, a teprve když zavázal poslední kličku na svém hábitu, tiše se zeptal: „Co je?“ 

„Jak se cítíš?“ 

Draco se zasmál nervózním vysokým smíchem, který Remusovi připomněl jeho matku z doby, kdy oba chodili do Bradavic. „Nejsem si jistý. Necítím se tak hrozně, jak jsem myslel. Proměna bolela, ale… jako bych necítil nic. Nejsem…“ Pohled mu spočinul na Severusovi. „Je mi fajn. 

„Na, zase si ho přeber.“ Remus se dooblékl a přinesl Severusovy šaty. Společně ho do nich dostali. Za celou dobu, co jím opatrně manipulovali, ani nezamrkal. 

„Co budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Draco, když byli hotoví. V hlase měl napětí a zjizvené čelo svraštělé starostí. „Proč je takovýhle? Já jsem přece…“ kousl se do rtu. Remus s ním cítil, a o to víc byl zmatený, že Draco prokazuje tak nezvyklou příchylnost k člověku, který si ji nezaslouží. 

Splnil Draco svůj úkol, protože byl Severus Smrtijed? To si Remus nemyslel; Smrtijedům cestu do Bradavic našel rozhodně kvůli své rodině. Jen se bál, že se Draco ze svých chyb nikdy nepoučí, jestli se místo k rodině upne k Severusovi. Když se smečkou cestovali lesem, Remus viděl, že Draco lituje toho, co se stalo. A nejen proto, že to skončilo jeho přeměnou ve vlkodlaka. Nebude Draco se Severusem za zády zpátky na začátku? 

Ne že by byl Severus v tuhle chvíli schopen Draca jakkoliv vést, a když Remus viděl, jak před sebe prázdně zírá, musel soucítit i s ním. 

„Draco, jak vypadá tvůj bubák?“ 

Draco se zakabonil ještě víc. 

„Nemusíš mi to říkat. Jen se zamysli, co by to bylo a proč. Můj byl vždycky úplněk a teď už se to asi nikdy nezmění. Severusův… Od šestnácti jsem jeho bubák já, moje vlčí podoba. Stala se tehdy nehoda a skoro jsem ho zabil. Oba jsme měli velké štěstí, že přišel někdo třetí a odtáhl Severuse dřív, než se mi povedlo něco víc než mu podrápat nohu. Od té doby mě nenávidí a bojí se vlkodlaka, který se ze mě může stát.“ 

„Vím, že tě nenávidí,“ zamumlal Draco. „Nenávidí všechny vlkodlaky. Nenávidí – myslel jsem, že bude nenávidět i mě.“ 

Remus viděl, jak Draco Severuse objímá pevněji. „Abych byl upřímný, taky jsem si to myslel,“ řekl. „Ale není to tak. Pořád se tě snaží chránit.“ 

Draco si odfrkl. „Jo, před tebou.“ Povzdechl si a volnou rukou si promnul čelo. Remusovi neušlo, že se snaží nedotknout se zjizvené poloviny. „Nebylo to tak hrozné, jak jsem myslel, že bude,“ řekl. „Bolelo to, ale když jsem byl vlk, byl jsem to pořád já.“ Zasmál se trochu zoufale. „Lepší, než když jsem byl fretka.“ 

Dracova slova Remuse šokovala. „Jak to myslíš, že jsi to byl pořád ty? Měl jsi nad sebou vládu? Dokázal jsi jasně uvažovat?“ 

„Byl jsem pořád sám sebou, jen jsem měl jiný tvar. Bylo to divné, ale nepodobalo se to tomu, co se píše v knížkách. Netoužil jsem někoho zabít. Abych byl upřímný, vlastně se mi chtělo jen spát.“ 

„Můj Bože!“ Remus si rychle zvedl ruku k ústům, jak se mu slova vzpříčila v krku. Co to Severus udělal? I s vlkodlačím lektvarem byl Náměsíčník ten, kdo velel, a Remus ho jen usměrňoval. Co Severus s tím lektvarem provedl? Měl chuť Severusem zatřást a dožadovat se odpovědi, ale věděl, že v tuhle chvíli by to k ničemu nevedlo. Na odpovědi si bude muset počkat. 

„Remusi? Co se děje?“ 

Remus potřásl hlavou. „Nic, jen – jen jsem překvapený. Severus lektvar musel vylepšit. Nakonec máš docela štěstí. Vlkodlačí lektvar takhle dobře ještě nikdy nezabíral.“ 

Draco vypadal potěšeně. „Třeba na něm zapracoval, poněvadž věděl, že ho budu brát já.“ 

„Možná. Heleď, co kdybys došel pro něco k jídlu? Podle vůně je hotová snídaně.“ 

Draco při představě masa udělal obličej a Remus na okamžik přestal dýchat. Jemu se z vůně pečeného králíka a kuřete sbíhaly sliny. Když viděl, jak je Draco ráno po přeměně vybíravý stejně jako jindy, chtělo se mu smát i plakat zároveň. 

„Co jsi to udělal?“ zašeptal Severusovi, když Draco vyšel z boudy. „Co jsi to sakra udělal? Jestli jsi mu ublížil...“ Samotného ho překvapilo, jakou má o Draca starost, ale jestli se za Severusovým slibem skrývá nějaká ohavnost, vyrve mu hrdlo, ať je úplněk nebo ne. 

Severus se prudce nadechl a Remus automaticky povolil objetí. „Severusi? Severusi, slyšíš mě?“ 

„Ne,“ zasténal Severus, ale jak si Remus uvědomil, ne jemu v odpověď. Znovu a znovu svůj protest opakoval. Pahýlem zápěstí ho zesláble strkal do prsou. „Ne!“ 

„Severusi!“ Tentokrát s ním Remus zatřásl aby ho vytrhl z toho, co prožívá. „Už je po všem. Už je to pryč.“ 

„Ne. Ach Bože, není to pryč.“ Severus se choulil do sebe, a když Remus klouzl z postele a klekl si vedle ní, viděl, že pravou ruku chová v náručí. Po tvářích mu stékaly slzy a Remus si nemohl pomoct, aby se mu taky nezalily oči. 

Když Šedohřbet Severuse dovedl k boudě, vypadal tak malý, tak ztracený. Jeho černé oči se nikdy nezdály tak prázdné, jako když ho Šedohřbet postrčil ke vchodu a Draco vyběhl, aby ho chytil. Remus jen dokázal zmateně přihlížet, jak ho Draco vede k posteli, aby ho posadil, ale teď to byl on, kdo Severuse podepřel, když se svezl na zem. 

„To nic,“ zamumlal a tělo se mu otřásalo Severusovými vzlyky. „Držím tě.“ 

\-------

Když se Draco vrátil, Severus už se vyčerpal. Nad úlevou, která se Dracovi zračila ve tváři, když viděl, že Severus místo zírání do prázdna zdravě spí skrčený na boku, se Remus mohl jen podivovat. 

Snídani snědli v příjemném mlčení, usazení na kraji postele, jelikož židle ani stůl už neměli. Draco jakoby ze Severuse nedokázal spustit oči, ale Severus klidně spal dál. 

„Měli bychom se radši připojit ke smečce,“ řekl Remus, když dojedli, a trochu králíka nechal Severusovi, až se probudí. 

„Ale není nerozumné nechat ho o samotě?“ 

„Myslím, že nejlepší bude, když bude spokojený Šedohřbet. Už takhle mě podezírá, že mu nejsem oddaný, a když uvidí, jak ty lneš k Severusovi, nebude rád. Ledacos ti odpustí, protože jsi ve smečce nový, ale kdyby si začal myslet, že bys Severusovi dal přednost před ním… Severus bude v pořádku. Šedohřbet má i o něj svým způsobem starost. Nebude chtít, aby se mu cokoliv stalo, dokud Severuse, teď když je z něj vlkodlak, nebude sám moct posoudit. Nic by mu neudělalo větší radost, než přivést na naši stranu někoho jako Severus.“ 

Draco přikývl. Vypadalo to, že rozumí, a Remus měl podezření, že Draco má nejspíš o politických aspektech jejich situace lepší představu než on. Řádu by se hodilo, kdyby se mu podařilo z Draca vytáhnout, co si Voldemort od spojenectví s nimi slibuje. Bylo očividné, že se blíží něco velkého, když Voldemort celé smečce předem naordinoval vlkodlačí lektvar. 

Zbytek dopoledne a časné odpoledne uteklo rychle. Remus poznal, že se bitva musí blížit, jelikož jim Šedohřbet všem nakázal bojovat a přeorganizovat tak celou hierarchii smečky. Remus se prát uměl a věděl, jaké místo si vydobýt, aby to nebylo příliš nízko ani příliš vysoko. Zápasy vyhrával díky hbitosti a inteligenci. Šedohřbet chtěl, aby v tomhle zápolení soupeře jen dostali na lopatky. Prolévání krve se čekalo pouze od vrcholové frakce, skupinky, v jejímž čele momentálně stál Silvanis. Remus podrazil nohy Garethovi a rychle si mu sedl na záda, čímž se dostal do čele druhé frakce. Vlkodlakem ze Silvanisovy skupinky se bez váhání nechal srazit k zemi a s roztrženým rtem a bolavou čelistí se vzdal. 

Přestože v nižších frakcích krev netekla, měl o Draca strach. Ve smečce byli mladší a s větším znevýhodněním než Dracova slabá noha, ale Draco byl teprve „štěně“. Byla to jeho první zkušenost a Šedohřbet nově přeměněným nikdy nevysvětloval, jak se věci mají. Každý se měl učit praxí a instinkty. 

Draco byl ale kupodivu bystrý mladý muž. Navzdory tomu, že se na svoji špatnou nohu musel hodně spoléhat, porazil tři protivníky, než si ho Anabel hodila přes rameno a na prsa mu položila bosou nohu. K Remusovu úžasu Silvanis opustil svoji skupinku, aby Dracovi pomohl na nohy, a nastavil mu rámě, když se Draco kulhavě vydal k Remusovi. 

„Velmi dobře,“ pochválil ho a poplácal ho po rameni, než se s úsměvem vrátil ke své bitce. 

„Myslím, že mě má rád,“ ušklíbl se Draco spokojeně. 

„Říkal jsem ti, aby sis na něj dával pozor,“ zasyčel Remus. „Není v tvém zájmu, aby tě měl moc rád.“ 

Draco obrátil svoje jedno oko v sloup. „Chceš říct, že je na kluky. Já se o sebe postarám.“ 

Remus ho chytil za ruku, aby ještě nikam nechodil. Adrenalin Dracovi zjevně stoupl do hlavy. „Ne. Chci říct, že je nebezpečný. Když je opilý, alkoholem nebo bojem, vezme zavděk každým, kdo bude křičet. Nechceš být první, na koho v takovou chvíli pomyslí.“ 

Spokojený, že Draco rychle pobledl, mu nabídl paži, aby se mohli jít posadit k nějakému ohni. Z té aktivity a vlhkého vzduchu Remuse bolely klouby a vypadalo to, že Draca chůze bolí. 

„Jak dlouho musíme zůstat tady venku?“ 

„Dokud nebude Šedohřbet spokojený.“ 

Remus jedním okem sledoval Draca a pokračující boj a nechal svoje myšlenky zaběhnout k událostem posledních týdnů. Věděl, že si se Severusem bude muset popovídat o tom, co se děje. Sice teď byli nepřátelé, ale Remus dobře věděl, že Severus mu může nejlíp pomoct zjistit, co Voldemort plánuje. _Potřeboval_ vědět, co Severus provedl s vlkodlačím lektvarem. Z hovoru s vlkodlaky, se kterými postával, když čekal až na něj přijde řada bojovat, vyrozuměl, že všechny přeměna příjemně překvapila a potěšila. Vypadalo to, že navzdory všem těm řečem o přijetí své vnitřní divokosti, se celé smečce ulevilo, když při úplňku neztratili lidské vědomí. 

Jak se tak díval na Šedohřbeta udílejícího rozkazy nejbližším pobočníkům, Remuse napadlo, co si o tom myslel on, jako jediný člen smečky, který už měl s vlkodlačím lektvarem zkušenosti. Nedával najevo žádné znepokojení ze včerejší noci a ostatní vlkodlaci si rozrušeně šuškali, jako hrůzu a nadšení budil, když se smečka vydala na lov. Jeho divokost zůstala neztenčená, nezávisle na tom, v jakém byl těle. 

Jak se jeho myšlenky stočily zpět k tomu, na co se musí zeptat Severuse, oči mu zalétly k boudě a Remus s překvapením uviděl, že z komína stoupá kouř. Ráno bylo ohniště vychladlé. 

Draco si toho musel všimnout taky, protože ho Remus slyšel hlasitě se nadechnout. 

„Zůstaň tady,“ řekl mu a rychle vstal. Když mířil pryč, Draco se teprve pokoušel zvednout. 

Scéna, která se před Remusem otevřela, když vstoupil, byla nanejvýš šokující. Oheň hořel, poznámky, které sepsali předchozí den, byly úhledně roztříděné do několika hromádek na posteli a Severus něco lil do kotle. Remus zůstal stát ve vchodu a s otevřenými ústy sledoval, jak se Severus otáčí a sahá do truhlice, ve které měl nejspíš veškeré přísady, které si s sebou přinesl. Z transu ho vytrhlo Severusovo tiché zaklení. Natáhl se do truhly pravou rukou a musel se opravit a otočit se tak, aby do ní dosáhl levou. 

Jak se otáčel, všiml si Remuse. Ohrnul ret. „S pošťuchováním už jste pro dnešek hotoví? Lepší bojovou strategii jsem od Šedohřbeta asi neměl čekat; banda psů, co na sebe cení zuby, aby si vydobyli jeho uznání.“ 

Remus Severusovy mechanické urážky ignoroval. „Jak je ti?“ 

Severus ztuhl, ale když odpovídal, z hlasu mu odkapávalo pohrdání. „Jak je asi člověku, co přišel o ruku a o hůlku. Přežiju to. Ovšem Šedohřbet by nemusel, až se Pán zla dozví, jak naše plány ohrozil. Pán zla nebude mít radost, jestli nebudu schopen namíchat lektvary, jejichž přípravou mě pověřil.“ 

Remus vraštil obočí. „Koho zajímají Voldemortovy plány?“ řekl a vešel do boudy. „Jak je ti? Chceš si o tom popovídat? Vím, že mě nemáš zrovna v lásce, ale já si tím prošel –“ 

„Sklapni!“ utrhl se Severus. „Tohle se tě netýká. Nemám s tebou nic společného!“ Prudce oddechoval a snažil se zadržet emoce, které se mu najednou jasně zračily ve tváři. Remus je ještě nikdy neviděl vyjádřené tak otevřeně, i když prozrazovaly zoufalé uhýbání před skutečností. „Budu potřebovat novou hůlku a možná Dracovu pomoc při přípravě ingrediencí,“ řekl Severus, když se opanoval. „Aspoň ho to uchrání před nebezpečím.“ 

„Ale Severusi, musíš přijmout, že je z tebe vlkodlak,“ nenechal se Remus odradit. „Znevažuj si Šedohřbetovy metody, jak je libo, ale klidně ti mohl přikázat, abys šel ven a bojoval.“ 

„To tedy nevím, proč bych měl poslechnout,“ zvedl Severus nos a dal se do vybírání přísad ze svých zásob. „Jsem tu na rozkaz Pána zla. Nepatřím k Šedohřbetově chátře. Co se stalo s Tilhurstem? Nikde jsem ho neviděl.“ 

„Šel Voldemortovi nahlásit, co se stalo.“ 

„Ach tak, výborně. Pán zla doufejme dojde k závěru, že bude nejlíp mě odtud odvolat, až se dozví, jak skvěle lektvar fungoval.“ 

Remus na něj nevěřícně zíral a nevěděl, jestli to Severus jen hraje, nebo jestli si v hlavě vybudoval barikádu před skutečností. Nitrobranu ovládal výborně. Nebylo by až tak za vlasy přitažené předpokládat, že člověk, který své pravé myšlenky dokázal skrývat před Brumbálem, bude schopný skrýt sám před sebou vlastní vzpomínky. 

Ať tak nebo tak, dobré nebylo ani jedno. Jakmile Šedohřbet zjistí, že je Severus na nohou a čilý, pokusí se ho začlenit do smečky. Ať už po něm bude chtít, aby bojoval nebo ne, rozhodně od něj bude vyžadovat loajalitu a poslušnost. 

„Severusi, musíš přijmout, co se stalo. Všechno. U Merlina, vždyť jsme do tebe museli nalít tvůj vlastní lektvar.“ 

Severusova reakce byla zneklidňující. Oči se mu rozšířily něčím, co mohla být jen hrůza, a svaly ve tváři se mu napjaly, jak pevně zatnul čelist. 

„Co jsi s tím lektvarem udělal?“ dožadoval se Remus. „Co jsi do něj dal?“ 

„Sklapni!“ vykřikl Severus znova. „Se zvířetem jako ty o tom nebudu mluvit.“ 

Remus k němu rozzlobeně postoupil. „Se zvířetem jako _ty_ , myslíš? Jen si to přiznej, Severusi, jsi jako já! Máme toho moře společného, stáří, vzdělání, výšku, _biologický druh_...“ 

„Ne! Chybně jsem spočítal dávku a to mě stálo ruku. Tím to končí.“ 

„Tím to teda nekončí! Zatraceně, Severusi, jsi vlkodlak.“ 

„Radši bych byl mrtvý, než být obluda jako vy tady!“ 

Ačkoliv kouzlo na boudě jejich křik skrylo před ušima smečky venku, Draca před Severusovým prohlášením neuchránilo. Právě v tu chvíli konečně dokulhal vzhůru po stráni a dovnitř. Nad Dracovým zdrceným výrazem Remusovi usedalo srdce. 

„Já – já půjdu,“ vykoktal a otočil se na podpatku. 

„Draco!“ vyštěkl Severus a chystal se vyrazit za ním, ale Remus ho chytil za ruku. 

„Nech ho na pokoji, nemáš právo s ním mluvit, dokud se nevyrovnáš s tím, co se ti stalo. Nedovolím ti chlácholit ho, že jsi to tak nemyslel. Jen bys mu znova ublížil.“ 

„Co mi na tom sejde?“ řekl Severus a obrátil se na Remuse, jen aby mu Remus pevně sevřel i druhou ruku. „Moje jediná starost je slib, že ho budu chránit. Nemám žádnou povinnost pečovat i o jeho psychický stav. _Mělo_ by se mu hnusit, čím se stal. Je o málo víc než zvíře.“ 

„Víš, že to přece není pravda! Do háje, Severusi, uvědomuju si, že mě nenávidíš a že Šedohřbetem opovrhuješ, ale _víš_ přece, že Draca neurčuje jen to, že je vlkodlak. Z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu tě zbožňuje. Nedovolím ti, abys ho proto zničil.“ 

Mračili se jeden na druhého, sevření v parodii objetí, jak Remus Severuse pevně držel za ruce. 

„Zahráváš si,“ zasyčel do nabitého ticha Severus. „Pořád můžu Šedohřbetovi prozradit, že špehuješ pro Řád.“ 

„To je mi jedno,“ odsekl Remus. „Jestli to chceš takhle, tak odtud Draca odvedu hned. Řád ho ochrání a postará se o něj.“ Bylo naivní doufat, že by se Severuse mohla dotknout představa, že se o Draca bude starat někdo jiný. Podle toho, jak Severus hlasitě zaskřípal zuby, to ale až tak nepravděpodobné nebylo. Remus si pomyslel, že musí být dost osamělé, nemít ničí důvěru, a nekritický obdiv a závislost jednoho kluka budou vítaná společnost. 

„To je mi jedno,“ vrátil mu Severus pomalu a pečlivě jeho slova. Jeho dech a sliny Remusovi horce dopadaly na tvář. 

Jejich čela se téměř dotýkala, a zatraceně, Remusovy oči na okamžik zalétly k Severusovým rtům. Když se mu znovu podíval do očí, Severus vypadal překvapeně. 

„Na co si to – ?“ 

Jeho tichou otázku přerušil Dracův výkřik. Zvuk se sice z boudy ven dostat nemohl, ale dovnitř pronikal bez problému a Remus se Severusem se vzájemně odstrčili, jak pospíchali ke vchodu. 

„Ten pitomej kluk!“ zakleli jednohlasně. 

Venku na stráni seděl Draco na Silvanisových ramenou. Vypadalo to na nějakou hru, protože na ramenou dalšího muže seděl jiný mladík a oběma jim podávali polštáře. 

„Zabije se,“ řekl Severus tiše. 

Remus se k němu obrátil a viděl, že Severus dobře odhadl, co je Silvanis zač, jak se dalo od někoho, kdo se živí čtením ostatních, čekat. „To nepochybně, pokud ho od sebe budeš odhánět, Severusi. Musíš přijmout, čím jsi. Kvůli Dracovi.“ 

„Sklapni sakra.“ Jeho hlas byl tichý a zvedl si pravou ruku k čelu, načež si uvědomil, že už ji nemá, a unaveně si oči promnul levou. „Máš ještě tu hůlku?“ zeptal se a vrátil se ke kotli. 

Remus přikývl a vytáhl hůlku z úkrytu v hábitu. „Co to bude?“ 

„Do toho ti nic není! Jenom sešli povzbuzovací kouzlo, až řeknu.“ 

„Tohle lektvary nespraví,“ zaprotestoval Remus. 

„A co teda?“ zvýšil Severus hlas, jak se v něm znova vzmáhal vztek. 

„Přijetím.“ 

„Přijetím? Ha! O přijetí usiluju celý život. Tohle mě o něj připraví definitivně!“ 

„Severusi, uklidni se.“ 

„Proč bych měl? Proč bych měl dělat cokoliv, co říkáš? Ty jsi zrůda už od dětství a stejně jsi měl vždycky kamarády, stejně máš lidi, co tě mají rádi, stejně víš, kdo doprdele jseš! Jak si sakra myslíš, že můžeš chápat jaké to je být jako já? Být připraven, okraden o poslední, co mě drželo nad vodou?“ Přivinul si svoji ukousnutou ruku k břichu. „Jediný, co jsem měl, bylo moje posraný lidství, i když bylo chabý a pokřivený!“ 

Remus ho bez přemýšlení objal. Zase platilo, že politické rozdíly nemají vliv soucit, který v něm vzbuzoval každý, kdo se s tímhle prokletím musel vypořádat. To bylo nejspíš jediné, za co byl Šedohřbetovi vděčný; že byl malý, když se to stalo, příliš malý, aby věděl, jaký je život nevlkodlaka. 

Zalapal po dechu, když Severus otočil hlavu a přitiskl mu rty na krk. „Severusi, nedělej to. Já – já chápu, co chceš, ale budeš toho jen litovat.“ 

„Ne, nebudu,“ odpověděl Severus a přes čelist a neoholenou tvář se mu prolíbal až k ústům. 

„Severusi.“ Remus se pokusil otočit hlavu stranou, ale Severus ho jen následoval a rty se dožadoval polibku. Pravou paží ho vzal kolem ramen, levou ruku položil na jeho tvář, takže Remus neměl kam uhnout. Když se Remus pokusil couvnout, jen zakopl a společně narazili na stěnu. 

Pokusil se Severuse odstrčit, kdežto Severus se ho snažil dotáhnout k posteli, ale zase o sebe navzájem zakopli a Remus skončil natažený na posteli pod Severusovým těžkým tělem. Byl jako hypnotizovaný zuřivostí Severusova výrazu, když se z něj jednou rukou snažil stáhnout šaty a pořád dokola do něj přitom strkal pahýlem druhé ruky, jak jeho tělo zapomínalo, že už ji nemůže používat. Když mu na bradu dopadla kapka, Remus zamrkal, a vzdychl, když si uvědomil, že venku je není mráček a že Severus brečí vzteky. Když to Severus vzdal a překulil se na bok, Remus se překulil s ním. 

Začal ho líbat, na čelo, na tváře, na špičku nosu, a Severus se nejdřív nehýbal. Oči měl doširoka otevřené a Remus poprvé viděl, že je v nich i přes jejich temnost život. Když konečně Severusovy rty obdařil letmým polibkem, jeho oči se se zachvěním zavřely, prapodivně jemný pohyb u člověka, kterého Remus vždycky považoval za necitelného jako černý led. Severus znovu váhavě natáhl ruce a Remus se nechal levou obejmou kolem pasu, ale pravou zadržel a vyhrnul rukáv. 

„Ne,“ zamumlal Severus, oči dál zavřené. 

Remus růžovou kůži políbil. Byla zvláštní, nepřirozeně hladká. Ruka končila těsně nad místem, kde býval výstupek zápěstní kosti. „Nijak mě to neodpuzuje. To, co máš vytetované na druhé ruce je odporné. Tohle jen je. Slyšel jsem tě křiknout na Draca varování. Nevysloužil sis to žádnou hanebností.“ 

„Vysloužil,“ svěřil se Severus. „Ten lektvar. Neměl jsem mu dovolit, aby si ho vzal.“ 

Remus se kousl do rtu, nerozhodný, a pak se sklonil a políbil Severuse na krk. Kvůli tomuhle v táboře je, aby získával informace. Nezáleželo na tom, jakým způsobem. Severus potřeboval útěchu. On mu ji dá a vyslechne všechno, co mu Severus poví. 

„Komu?“ dechl Severusovi do ucha. 

„Dracovi. Neměl jsem ho nechat si ho vzít. Teď je v jeho moci. Ach bože, já taky.“ 

Remus ho políbil na klíční kost, začal rozepínat knoflíky jeho hábitu, a přitom ho líbal na hubenou hruď. „Co jsi do něj dal? Ovládá vlka mnohem líp než ten starý.“ 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, buď aby odmítl Remusova slova nebo jeho jazyk, který mu klouzal po břiše. Remus cítil, jak mu Severus zapletl prsty do vlasů, když mokře nasál kůži nad lemem Severusových trenýrek. 

„Vím, o co ti jde.“ Severusův hlas byl tlumený, ztišený tím, co mu Remus prováděl. „Nevyzradím ti všechno, i když se se mnou vyspíš.“ 

Byla to zkouška? Remus Severusovi věřil, že to myslí vážně, ale překvapilo ho, že mu vůbec řekl tolik, ještě než si od něj vzal útěchu, kterou chtěl. Zkoušel ho? 

„Severusi, jestli chceš, přestanu, nebo budu pokračovat, jestli ti tohle pomůže, jestli je to opravdu to, co potřebuješ.“ Prsty se mu vznášely nad Severusovými trenkami a Remus čekal na svolení pokračovat nebo přestat. Nemohl popřít, že jeho tělo v tuhle chvíli pokračovat chtělo, chtěl fyzickou útěchu, kterou si odmítl vzít od Tonksové ze strachu, že by ji později ranil, ale kterou přijme od Severuse, jestliže Severus po něčem takovém taky touží. Možná opravdu nebyli o moc víc než zvířata. 

„Prostě to udělej,“ řekl Severus. Znova otevřel oči a upřel je na Remuse, který dřepěl mezi jeho nohama. „Vezmi si, co chceš.“ 

Remus zúžil oči. „Můžeš to na mě zkusit hodit, ale dal jsi mi svolení. Taky to chceš.“ Přejel dlaní po látce zakrývající Severusovu erekci, aby demonstroval pravdivost svých slov. Severusovy oči se zase zavřely a brada se mu lehce zvedla, hlava se mu zabořila do matrace a stehna odtáhla ještě víc od sebe a boky pozvedly. Remus se sklonil a dechl na látku – zasténání, které tím ze Severuse vyloudil, ho zahřálo. „Chceš to.“ 

„Prosím,“ souhlasil Severus. „Pro jednou. Tentokrát.“ 

Remus přemýšlel, jestli mluví víc k sobě nebo k němu. Na tom nezáleželo. Strčil prsty za lem jeho trenýrek a začal je stahovat dolů. Sundal mu boty a ponožky, když dorazil až k nim, a všechno odhodil na zem. Severusovo bledé tělo zůstalo orámované rozepnutým hábitem, v jehož rukávech měl stále ruce. Remus se rozhodl, že se mu to takhle líbí a strhl ze sebe svoje šaty. Pak se vrátil k Severusovi, lehl si na něj hruď na hruď, břicho na břicho, smísil teplo jejich těl, dárce i příjemce útěchy fyzického kontaktu. 

Chvíli se líbali, proplétali jazyky, mísili svoje sliny, chutnali, že Severus snědl maso, které mu Remus nechal. Remus se zachvěl, přitiskl k Severusovi klín a v tu samou chvíli ucítil, jak Severusovo lýtko lechtá zezadu chlupy na jeho stehnech. Jedno lýtko se mu přitisklo k zadku, druhé se propletlo s jeho lýtkem; Severus se kolem něj omotal jako ďáblovo osidlo. Pobízel ho, aby se pohnul, přirazil. Políbil Severuse drsněji, rukou vklouzl mezi ně a vzal do dlaně jejich penisy. 

Jindy by mu to takhle stačilo, ale tentokrát Remuse něco nutilo, aby si vzal, co může. Cítil Severusovu naprostou svolnost ke všemu, co si bude přát, a když se nadzvedl, Severus v odpověď přitáhl kolena k hrudi. Hlavu měl odvrácenou, oči zavřené, zplihlé vlasy se mu lepily k tváři, ale otevřel se Remusovi, nabízel mu, co Remus chtěl. 

Remus zapátral po hůlce a pak použil kouzla, která se ve škole naučil ze sprostých časopisů. Strčil do Severuse pár prstů a zahýbal jimi. Žádný protest se neozval a tak toho nechal a vzal do ruky svůj penis. 

Nevšímal si Severusova zasyčení, když zatlačil a pronikl dovnitř. To horko bylo báječné a přesně to, co potřeboval. Se zahekáním přirazil až po kořen. 

„Jsi těsný.“ oznámil nejapně. 

„Ano,“ vydechl Severus. „Prosím.“ 

Remus mu odhrnul vlasy z obličeje, váhu těla opřel o pravou ruku, a přitom změnil úhel a díval se, jak Severusovi na tvářích rozkvétají rudé skvrny. V jednu chvíli mu uniklo mimovolné zamečení a Remus spokojeně vycenil zuby. 

Jak jeho penis ještě několikrát zasáhl to samé místo, vydal Severus další zvuky. Pak šly rytmus a jemnost k čertu a divoce se pářili, o závod, kdo dřív vyvrcholí. Remus na všech čtyřech k němu plnou vahou přirážel a Severus ho k sobě tiskl, nohama i zadkem. 

Remus se udělal první. Opožděně si vzpomněl na Severuse, sevřel kolem něj prsty a vyhonil ho daleko líp, než by to Severus svedl levačkou. 

Překvapilo ho, že se k němu Severus, když bylo po všem, přilepil, místo aby se odkulil pryč, a nechtěl Remuse nechat, aby z něj svůj penis vytáhl. Nakonec dosáhli kompromisu, když se Remus odtrhl a pak si lehl na bok za Severuse a přitulil se k němu. Zjevně upokojený se k němu Severus přitiskl a upadl do dřímoty. 

Remusovi se zatím nechtělo zkoumat, co to právě provedli, a tak se jen uvelebil na svém místě a následoval jeho příkladu.


	5. V. část: Když začneme zabíjet… všechno se nám teď vrací…

Severuse probudila teplá ruka třesoucí jeho prochladlým ramenem. Očekával, že uvidí Lupinovy šedavé oči; Dracovo oko bylo ostře modré a Severus zmateně zamrkal. „Remusi?“ Pronesl to jméno dřív, než se dokázal ovládnout, a pevně stiskl zuby, když Draco zčervenal rozpaky, které Severus sám cítil. 

„Mluví s Šedohřbetem; přišel jsem sem pro něj tak před deseti minutami.“ Odvrátil pohled. Severus si dovedl představit, co asi Draco viděl, když do boudy vešel. „Právě se vrátil Tilhurst, tak jsem si říkal, že bys taky měl radši vstávat.“ 

„Ano, děkuju.“ Draco se zvedl a Severus slyšel šustění pergamenu. To Draco sbíral svazečky poznámek, které s Lupinem rozházeli, když padli na postel. 

Severus měl pořád ještě jednu ruku v rukávau; naštěstí levou, a tak si s její pomocí navlékl druhý rukáv. Hábit i jeho kůže mu připadaly čisté, takže předpokládal, že je Lupin oba očistil kouzlem. Kvůli svému hendikepu se oblékl o trochu pomaleji než jindy. Skoro se pohmurně uchechtl, když ho to slovo napadlo a v duchu si ho zopakoval: „hend – i – kep.“ 

„Není ti nic?“ 

Dracův hlas ho lekl, přestože byl tak tichý. 

„Ne, já –“ nenapadalo ho, jak tu větu dokončit. Všechno mu se mu zdálo tlumené, jeho zármutek, jeho hněv. Jednoduše se cítil otupělý. I myšlenky měl líné. Aspoň ten nateklý pocit kolem očí chápal. Nabrečel toho za dnešní den víc než za předešlých dvacet let. Tupě ho bolela hlava. 

„Jak moc pozdě je?“ zeptal se nakonec a snažil se soustředit. Vypadalo to, že venku je šero, ale byl to ten druh šedivého světla, který mohl znamenat šírání i bouřku. 

„Připozdívá se. Slunce zapadlo před chvílí. Ne že by to bylo s těmi mraky poznat. Myslím, že bude pršet.“ 

Takže to byla další příčina jeho bolesti hlavy. Atmosférický tlak před letní bouřkou mu dráždil dutiny stejně jako slzy. „To ano. Asi máš pravdu.“ 

„Severusi, nejsi -“ 

„Nic mi není!“ Zvedl pravou ruku, zaklel, zase ji spustil a schoval místo toho tvář za vlasy. „Promiň. Já jen...“ 

„Já vím,“ řekl Draco. 

„Ano. Ty víš.“ 

Něžná ruka, která mu spočinula na temeni, Severuse naprosto vyvedla z míry, vyvedlo ho z míry, že se ho Draco vůbec odváží dotknout, že mu prostě a dojemně chce nabídnout útěchu. Jiný druh útěchy, než který hledal u Lupina, ale, uvědomil si Severus, stejně cenný – možná ještě víc, protože od Dracovy pohnutky byly nesobecké. 

Zhluboka se nadechl a pak tu laskavou ruku prudce odstrčil. Zvedl se na nohy a aniž by věnoval pozornost Dracovu úsměšku, přešel ke vchodu. „Dorazil teprve teď?“ zeptal se. 

„Probudil jsem tě, jakmile se ukázal. Šedohřbet mě předtím poslal pro Remuse. Myslím, že mluvili o tobě.“ 

„Šedohřbet se nejspíš snaží rozhodnout, jestli mi rozkázat, abych bojoval, nebo ne,“ vyplivl Severus pohrdavě. „Jestli to udělá, bude toho litovat. Pojď. Podíváme se, s čím přišel Tilhurst.“ Vyšel ven a maličko se mu ulevilo, když ho Draco poslušně následoval. Udržet Draca naživu bude jednodušší, jestliže si zachová jeho loajalitu. 

„Snape!“ vyštekl Šedohřbet potěšeně. „Odpočatý? Už jsem si začínal myslet, že se tam schováváš. Byla by škoda, kdybys zmeškal vlastní zařazení do smečky.“ 

Severus Šedohřbeta záměrně ignoroval a oslovil Tilhursta. „Co nového od Pána zla?“ 

Tilhurst těkal pohledem mezi Snapem a Šedohřbetovým zuřivým obličejem. „Ehm, Pán zla tě pozdravuje a lituje, co se ti stalo. Žádá tě, aby ses přidal k Šedohřbetově smečce a uvařil vlkodlačí lektvar na příští měsíc. Vzkazuje ti, že tvoje postavení se nemění.“ 

Severus nad Tilhurstovým nervózním úsměvem zúžil oči. Ten pitomec si myslel, že ho Pán zla uklidňuje, že zůstává platným členem jeho kroužku. Severus však dobře věděl, jaký je smysl jeho vzkazu. Pánovi zla bylo jedno, jestli je teď „jedním z nich“; čekal od něj, že plán se bez zadrhnutí bude odvíjet dál. Nebyl to kompliment; bylo to varování, aby nezapomněl, komu je povinován věrností. Měl za úkol připravit druhou várku vlkodlačího lektvaru, vést útok a pak dát smečce na výběr: buď loajalita Voldemortovi, nebo smrt na abstinenční příznaky. 

Šedohřbet smysl Voldemortovy zprávy taky nepochopil a sebevědomě se zamsál, jelikož mu tenhle vývoj situace připadal zábavný. „Tak to vypadá, že mi tě Pán zla věnoval. To je od něj nesmírně laskavé.“ Uchechtl se. „Třeba vás posbírám dost na to, abych se sám mohl stát Pánem zla.“ Ostře se podíval na Tilhursta a znova se zasmál, když Tilhurst rychle couvl. 

„Povedeš útok, Snape,“ vypravil ze sebe Tilhurst, očividně s úlevou, že už to má za sebou „Za pár týdnů se vrátím, abych zjistil, jak jsi daleko.“ Přemístil se tak náhle, že Severus považoval za zázrak, že se strachy nerozštěpil. 

„Sice možná jsi posel Pána zla, ale teď patříš mně, Snape,“ prohlásil Šedohřbet a bouchl ho do ramene. 

Severus sebou nedokázal netrhnout, ale zvedl bradu, aby se na vyššího muže mohl svrchu podívat. „To by se ti líbilo,“ řekl tichým posměšným tónem, který svého času používal na nebelvírské studenty. 

Kolem krku se mu najednou sevřela ruka a přidusila ho, ale Severus pohled neodvrátil, i když jeho smích skončil jako zakuckání. 

„Fenrire. Nemělo by to počkat na zítřek?“ To se ozval Lupin. Severus se pokud možno snažil jeho přítomnost ignorovat, a teď na okamžik otráveně zavřel oči. 

„Musí se naučit, kde je jeho místo!“ Šedohřbetova odpověď zněla téměř jako zvířecí zavrčení a jak do něj Šedohřbet strčil, Severus se zapotácel dozadu. Musel se rozkročit, aby neupadl. 

„Ale je čerstvě proměněný,“ pokračoval Lupin v protestování a Severus toho hlupáka zhloubi duše proklínal. To si ten idiot neuvědomuje, že jakákoliv známka, že není naprosto věrný Šedohřbetovi, ho bude stát krk? Severusovi to tak tak procházelo díky tomu, že byl emisar Pána zla. 

„Co to s tebou je?“ vyjel Šedohřbet na Lupina. „Myslel jsem, že ho nenávidíš. Vím, jak moc pro tebe znamenal ten hlupák Brumbál.“ 

„Teď patří ke smečce,“ odpověděl Lupin tvrdohlavě a Severus na něj skoro vzteky zavrčel. „A je raněný.“ 

„Rána je zacelená. Bojovat může. Draco bojoval.“ 

„Draco si vedl velmi dobře,“ vložil se do debaty Silvanis, který se k nim připojil po Tilhurstově odchodu. Tohle byla záležitost smečky. 

„Draco, co si myslíš ty?“ 

Severus se schválně nepodíval jeho směrem. Na tohle musí Draco přijít sám. 

„Podle mě by měl bojovat.“ _Hodný kluk._

Šedohřbet a jeho poskokové se spokojeně zasmáli. Přicházeli další členové smečky, protože cítili, co se chystá. Severus skryl za clonou splihlých vlasů úsměšek. _Pitomá zvířata…_

„Annabel! Ty jsi v čele nejnižší frakce. Podívej se mu na zoubek. Kouzelníci jsou bez hůlky vždycky bezmocní. Nauč ho, jak být vlkem.“ 

Severus se podíval na svoji soupeřku, na její veselý úsměv, a vůbec nelitoval toho, co hodlá udělat. Naučit ho být vlkem? To Šedohřbetovi ještě nedošlo, že má co do činění se zmijí? Ano, většina kouzelníků byla bez hůlky k ničemu, a právě proto se postaral, aby to v jeho případě neplatilo. Ovládal kapku magie bez hůlky, takže si prve mohl rozdělat oheň pod kotlem, ale taky podnikl kroky, aby si zajistil přežití za všechn okolností, včetně případu, že by o magii přišel úplně. Bude se muset pořádně soustředit, aby neudělal chybu a nepokoušel se použít ruku, jejíž absenci jeho podvědomí odmítalo zaregistrovat, ale věděl, že je silný. Silnější než tahle čubka, která si myslí, že něco dokáže. 

Kroužili kolem sebe v soustředných kruzích. Žena věděla, co dělá, nejspíš byla jedním z nejstarších Šedohřbetových stoupenců, jenom příliš drobná, aby vystoupala výš. Severus si pomyslel, že to ji musí hryzat, a vycenil zuby. „Tohle je tvoje šance, co?“ řekl tiše, aby to slyšela jen ona. „Myslíš, že tě povýší? Myslíš, že se s tebou bude pářit?“ Ucukla a Severus se zazubil ještě víc. „Chceš být jeho _čubka_?“ 

Vrhla se kupředu. Severus udělal krok stranou, levou nohu táhl za sebou; zakopla o ni směšně snadno. Dopadla na ruce, ale Severus ji patou zasáhl do hlavy, než se mohla vyhrabat na nohy. Zadýchaně ležela na zemi. Po dechu zalapala i smečka a Severus si nemohl pomoct krátce se nezasmát. Dopoledne se na ty souboje díval a viděl, jak naprosto krotká je většina zápasníků. Žena se nemoudře pokusila odkulit, ale tím jen nastavila obličej dalšímu zdrcujícímu dupnutí. Nos jí křupnul a do úst jí vyrazila krev, právě když zvedala ruku na obranu. Další přišlo na řadu její břicho. 

Atmosféra na mýtině kolem Severuse se změnila, jak si smečka uvědomila, na kolik vážně to myslí. Zazubil se. Napadlo ho, jak divoce asi vypadá, a doufal, že ty pitomé psy znervózní. Jestli Šedohřbet chce, aby bojoval o postavení ve smečce, zatraceně si dá záležet, aby vystoupal až nejvýš. Šedohřbet toho bude ještě trpce litovat. Severus hádal, že už teď mu dochází, že dnešní lekci v ponížení si neodnese on. 

O pár metrů couvl a žena se bez váhání zvedla na nohy. Otřela si předloktím ústa od krve a další krev vyplivla. Na ústa jí z nosu rychle vytekla další, ale nevypadalo to, že by si s tím dělala hlavu. Oči měla divoké a Severus k ní pocítil neochotný respekt, že navzdory změně podmínek neustupuje; rozhodně musela patřit k Šedohřbetovým vášnivým zastáncům. 

„Pokud možno ho zabij,“ ozval se Šedohřbet. Smečka se semkla blíž k sobě, bitevní pole jasně dané jejich kruhem. Někteří nad hlavou drželi hořící polena, aby jim černající nebe nekazilo scénu. 

Severus napjatě čekal, s lehce roztaženýma nohama a pokrčenýma kolenama, aby měl těžiště níž. Neovládal žádné bojové umění, ale věděl, jak se pohybovat, jak nahánět strach rovnými zády a rychlou chůzí, věděl, jak čekat a ani se nehnout, zatímco se jeho protivník sbírá k útoku. 

_Pitomá čubka_ , pomyslel si, když se na něj žena znova vrhla. Vykopl a zasáhl ji do prsou. Žena na kypré půdě podklouzla a težce dopadla na kostrč. Severus k ní udělal dva kroky, vrazil jí botu pod bradu a přenesl na ni tolik váhy, kolik mohl, aby sám neupadl. Jako většina dusících se i ona tak zoufale toužila po vzduchu, že nepřemýšlela. Místo aby se snažila přetočit na stranu nebo ho vzít za druhou nohu, v panice mu zatínala prsty do boty a bezcílně kopala nohama. Severus na nohu přenesl ještě víc váhy. Nebyl nijak zvlášť těžký, ale stačilo to. Slyšel, jak Šedohřbet na své stoupence vyštekl, aby se do toho nepletli, a jeho soupeřka konečně naposled zakňučela a zalapala po dechu. Pak byla mrtvá. 

Smečka mocně zařvala, ale nikdo se neodvažoval ho napadnout. Ne když to Šedohřbet zakázal. Severus si odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a usmá se na něj. „Jak vysoko jsem teď?“ 

„Svině!“ Šedohřbet se rozhlížel kolem dokola, zjevně se snažil rozhodnout, co dál. Severus ho pobaveně pozoroval. Podle své vlastní filosofie by teď měl překypovat štěstím, že se Severus stal smrtelně nebezpečným členem jeho družiny, ale netvářil se tak. Šedohřbet měl radost z pomyšlení, že se mu podařilo Severuse tím, co mu udělal, srazit na kolena. Severus si s upřímností, kterou prokazoval jen sobě, připouštěl, že _je_ zlomený, ale odjakživa byl svéhlavý mizera a nehodlal Šedohřbetovi dopřát to potěšení. 

„Lupine! Ty jsi první nad ním!“ 

_Zatraceně!_ Bojovat s Lupinem se mu dvakrát nezamlouvalo, vzhledem k tomu, co pro něj Lupin předtím udělal, ale dojde-li na to, zabije ho. Zadíval se Lupinovi do očí a se zvláštním pocitem uspokojení viděl, že Lupin odhodlaně zatnul čelist. Podle všeho to cítil podobně. 

Souboj jejich pohledů přerušil Silvanis. Stál vedle Fenrira, težké ruce položené na Dracových ramenou. „Ne. Fenrire, nech mě.“ 

Když Severus spatřil Dracův sklíčený výraz, doufal, že bude Šedohřbet souhlasit. Draco se spřátelil se špatným vlkodlakem. Severus Silvanise neznal, ale věděl, že Šedohřbetovi pobočníci jsou všichni stejní, že Silvanis bude jako Šedohřbetův beta nejhorší, bude z nich nejvíc dávat průchod svému hladu po násilí. 

„Ovšem. A pokus se ho nezabít,“ souhlasil Šedohřbet v protikladu k tomu, co přikázal té ženě. Severus předpokládal, že si myslí, že Silvanis si s ním snadno poradí. „Nauč ho slušnému chování.“ 

„Já myslel, že tohle má být lekce, jak se chovat jako zvíře,“ uchechtl se Severus, pohled upřený na tělo ženy, které rychle odtahovali mimo kruh. 

„Nezabíjej ho. Ale můžeš mu ublížit podle libosti.“ 

Silvanis se zazubil a vystoupil kupředu. 

Severusovi bylo jasné, že tohle bude náročnější, a nedovolil, aby ho ovládl adrenalin a pýcha. Silvanis se nedopustí týchž chyb ze strachu jako ta žena. 

Silvanis se na něj vrhl jako smršť a překvapil ho takovou rychlostí, že Severus tak tak stihl jeho rozpřaženým rukám uhnout. Musel se skrčit, aby ho Silvanis nechytil za šaty, a poprvé v životě děkoval Merlinovi, že ho otec jako malého nutil dívat se na zápasení. Silvanis byl přesně ten typ, spoléhal se na sílu, váhu a setrvačnost, spíš něž na hbitost. Potřeboval několik kroků na zastavení, takže Severus se mezitím snadno dostal za něj a kopl ho mezi nohy. 

Silvanis zařval a loktem Severuse zasáhl do brady. Severus před sebe natáhl ruce, aby zabrzdil pád, a ve zlomku vteřiny si svou chybu uvědomil. Těžce dopadl na pahýl pravé ruky a narazil si loket i rameno. Zatímco ležel na zemi a oddechoval bolestí, Silvanis se vzpamatoval a popadl ho dvěma tlustýma rukama za ramena. 

Právě když ho Silvanis zvedl do sedu, nebe se roztrhlo a zem začala zalévat letní bouřka. Vzpomínka na zápasníky Severuse opět zachránila. Dokázal svoji bolavou ruku zvednout akorát včas, než mu Silvanis přimáčkl loket pod krk. Přesto skoro nemohl dýchat a ruka ho o to víc bolela, téměř tak moc, že neměl daleko k panice. Než ho ale mohla ovládnout, natáhl levou ruku za sebe a udělal něco, co by ti staří zápasníci jeden druhému nikdy neudělali – vrazil Silvanisovi prsty do oka. 

Zajely do poddajné vodnaté tkáně a Severus se soustředil na trochu ohnivé magie. Silvanis zaječel a ruce kolem Severusova krku povolily. Severus se pokusil odškobrtat stranou a nohy mu přitom klouzaly na hlíně proměněné v bláto. Kotník mu chytila ruka a Severus sebou plácl. I skrz koženou botu stisk bolel a Severus vykopl volnou nohou a pokusil se odplazit kupředu, ale na hustým deštěm zmáčené zemi se nebylo čeho chytit. Nohou zasáhl nějakou část Silvanisova těla, jenomže Silvanis ho chytil i za druhý kotník a pak ho kolem pasu sevřela paže. 

Musel zase začít myslet! Důkaz Silvanisovy síly ho na několik drahocenných okamžiků připravil o rozum. Musel znova získat náskok. Snažil se ignorovat těžkou ránu, která mu dopadla na záda, jenže druhá mířila na jeho bolavé rameno a třetí mu otřásla hlavou. Zrak se mu rozostřil a pravé ucho mu po ráně pěstí připadalo horké a veliké. Ruce se mu atomaticky trapně zvedly na obranu a v tu chvíli ho Silvanis chytil pod krkem. 

Severusova první reakce byla stejná jako té ženy a zaryl prsty do ruky, která mu kradla drahocenný vzduch. _Mysli, krucinál!_

Tu zuřivou myšlenku doprovázel výbuch divoké magie, který Severusem otřásl a osvobodil ho od Silvanisova sevření. Severus padl do bláta a chraptivě do plic nasával kyslík. Přes hukot bouře slyšel výkřiky ostatních, ale nevěnoval jim pozornost. Dýchal. Pozvolna se mu vracela vyrovnanost a Severus vzhlédl, udivený, že ještě není mrtvý, že ho ještě smečka neroztrhala za to, že se odvážil použít magii. Pohled mu okamžitě padl na Šedohřbeta. Vlkodlačí vůdce stál několik kroků uvnitř kruhu. Jeho šedé vousisko bylo tmavé a slepené deštěm, zuby měl vyceněné. Jednu ruku s otevřenou dlaní držel zvednutou. Severus si šokovaně uvědomil, že ostatním vlkodlakům brání zasáhnout. 

Vyškrábal se na nohy a rozhlédl se po svém soupeři. Jestliže Šedohřbet smečku drží zpátky, boj ještě neskončil. Silvanis ležel na zádech v blátě jen pár metrů za ním. Vypadalo to, že jeho magický výbuch neměl tak mocný efekt, jak podle svého otřesení Severus soudil. Silvanis se začal zvedat. V blikotajícím světle deštěm máčených pochodní, které diváci drželi, Severus viděl, že jedno Silvanisovo oko je zkrvavená, potrhaná rána. Neovlivní to jeho odhad vzdálenosti…? 

Severus udělal něco, co by ho dřív ani nenapadlo, ale co musel udělat, aby teď přežil. Nemohl se spoléhat, že ho magie zachrání i podruhé. Šedohřbet Silvanisovi řekl, ať ho nezabíjí, ale teď šlo víc ne o život. V sázce byla jeho hrdost. Nedopřeje těmhle čoklům vítězství. Zaječel, víc aby dal průchod rozechvělé směsi strachu a vzrušení, než pro efekt, a zaútočil. 

Vyrazila po něm ruka, ale Severus se jí obratně vyhul. Setrvačností narazil do Silvanise a srazil ho z nejistých nohou zpátky na zem. Věděl, že Silvanis je dost silný a těžký, aby se ho zbavil, kdyby na něj použil stejný trik jako na tu ženu, a tak místo toho zopakoval, co už jednou fungovalo. Jelikož byl zvyklý pracovat se všemožnými zvířecími vnitřnostmi, nijak se neštítil vrazit prsty do Silvanisova druhého oka a vší silou se soustředit na jediné slovo: „Hoř!“ 

„Hoř, ty zkurvená potvoro!“ 

Severusovy vzrušené výkřiky přehlušil Silvanisův jekot. Vzplanuly mu i vlasy a Severus ruku strhl zpátky ve strachu, aby v nepřirozeném ohni kolem Silvanisovy hlavy nepřišel taky o ni. Jedna Silvanisova ruka ho zase praštila do hlavy, jak kolem sebe Silvanis mával, aby se zbavil toho, čeho se prostě zbavit nemohl. Déšť oheň brzo udusil, ale ten na chvíli jeho hlavu úplně pohltil. Pak letní průtrž bušila jen do zčernalé kůže. 

Severus prudce odechoval natažený na Silvanisově mrtvém těle a mokré vlasy se mu lepily na krk a na obličej. Překulil se na záda a odhrnul si zmáčené vlasy z tváře. Oči mu padly na Šedohřbeta, který už ruku spustil. Severus se zazubil. „Vypadá to, že máš nového betu,“ zasmál se vítezoslavně, zaplavený místo adrenalinem euforií. 

Jejich oči se na sebe upřely a Severuse překvapilo, že Šedohřbet vůbec nezuří. Odpověděl jediným slovem. 

„Lupine!“ 

Severus trhl hlavou doleva, právě včas, aby mu na nos dopadla pěst. 

\--------

Draco se mlčky díval, jak Remus Severuse táhne do boudy, a jen mu ho pomohl zvednout na postel, a pak jenom proto, aby se nepraštil o pelest. Nepřekvapilo ho, kdyby měl Severus něco s hlavou po tom, kolikrát do ní za posleních osmačtyřicet hodin dostal ránu. Když mu pokládal ramena na matraci, zatímco Remus byl u jeho nohou, prohlédl si jeho četná zranění. Měl zlomený nos, ucho nateklé a jasně rudé a tam, kde nešikovně padl na ruku, mu pahýl zápěstí zamazalo bahno a špína. 

„Pomoz mi ho svléknout,“ řekl Remus a Draco se automaticky sklonil, aby rozepnul předek Severusova staromódního hábitu. 

„Uzdravíš ho?“ zeptal se, zatímco jeden po druhém rozepínal knoflíky. Na Severusově bledé kůži se už objevovaly modřiny. Zvlášť jeho krk vypadal bolavě, otisky Silvanisových prstů jako by na něm byly namalované. 

„Ne. Posledně nebylo vyhnutí a Šedohřbet si to úplně nepamatuje. Tentokrát nemůžu riskovat. Došlo by mu, že mám pořád hůlku.“ 

Draco se na něj ostře podíval a mrakem otupělosti, do které se propadl po té, co viděl, jak Severuse škrtí chlap dvakrát větší, pronikl proud hněvu. „Před chvílí jsi před ním magii použil!“ obvinil ho rozhorleně. 

Remus nevzhlédl, přestože už Severusovi sundal i boty. „To proto, že jsem nechtěl, aby mě zabil. Bylo to tak očividné?“ 

Draco zaváhal a pak zavrtěl hlavou, „Ne. Myslím, že jsem to spíš vycítil, než viděl. Pochybuju, že by si tu kdokoliv pamatoval o magii dost, aby pojal podezření.“ 

„To je dobře. Dojdu pro vodu. Musíme ho umýt.“ 

„Znamená to, že je teď z tebe beta?“ vyhrkl Draco, když Remus vykročil ke dveřím. 

Konečně se na něj Remus podíval a jeho tvář byla zamračená. „Ne. Znamená to, že až se Šedohřbet bude jednou večer zase nudit, budeme spolu muset bojovat. Udělej, co budeš moct, aby měl pohodlí.“ 

Draco se díval, jak odchází, a pak sklonil hlavu a zahleděl se na svoje spojené ruce. Nejspíš by nedokázal udělat to, co Severus právě udělal. Nedokázal zabít Brumbála, a to by bylo bývalo čisté zabití, kouzlem. Ačkoliv věděl, že v sobě násilí má – ty ranní bitky si užil – takhle by asi zabíjet nedokázal, možná ani aby si zachránil život. 

Z postele se ozvalo zasténání. 

„Severusi?“ 

„Ten mizera mě uřknul,“ zamumlal Severus, pokusil se zvednout pravou ruku, načež si místo toho přes oči položil levou. Cukl sebou a sáhl si na nos. Draco udělal obličej, když uslyšel lupnutí kosti, jak zapadla zpátky na místo, ale usmál se, když Severus zase zaklel. Byl v pořádku. 

„Remus říkal, že nechtěl, abys ho zabil.“ 

„Spíš nechtěl on zabít mě,“ ušklíbl se Severus a opatrně si zase rukou zakryl oči. 

„Mám zhasnout?“ 

„Ne. Co se stalo? Je Lupin beta?“ 

„Remus tvrdí, že ne. Šedohřbet vlastně po tom, co tě Remus omráčil, nic neřekl. Jenom nařídil vzít tě zpátky sem a dát tě do pořádku. Nevypadal moc nadšeně.“ 

„No to je pochopitelné. Ať tak nebo tak, je teď jeho beta kouzelník. Nebude vědět, jestli to místo nechat mně a smířit se s mým triumfem, nebo to risknout s Lupinem.“ 

„Remuse rád nemá,“ souhlasil Draco. 

„Lupin téměř dokázal, že se Šedohřbet plete.“ 

Draco svraštil čelo. „Cože?“ 

Pozoroval, jak Severus polehounku mění polohu. Vypadalo to, že se nemůže rozhodnout, jestli se otočit na bok nebo ne. „Potřebuješ pomoc?“ 

To Severus nechal bez odpovědi. Zůstal ležet na zádech a odpověděl na Dracovu předešlou otázku. „Lupin téměř dokázal, že vlkodlak může žít mezi kouzelníky. To díky mně se mu to nepovedlo. Taky by mi za to Šedohřbet mohl být vděčný.“ 

Draco mlčel. Zase se zadíval na svoje ruce. Když Severus už nic víc neříkal, a protože se bál, že další příležitost zeptat se a dostat upřímnou odpověď už nebude mít, až se Remus vrátí, promluvil: „Na čí straně jsme?“ 

Věděl, že se na něj Severus dívá, ale nevzhlédl. „Na čí straně jsi _ty_?“ zeptal se ho Severus. 

„Na – na tvojí!“ 

Chvíli byo ticho, ve kterém se Draco nemohl pořádně nadechnout a bál se, že se právě odsoudil k smrti. Pak Severusův líný hlas jeho osud zpečetil. 

„Bláhové, ale za to se vynasnažím, aby tohle přežil. Dávej si pozor, co říkáš Lupinovi. Na jeho straně nejsme, i když některé naše cíle jsou totožné. Možná ho budme muset využít. Je na tobě, jak blízko si ho k sobě pustíš, ale měl by sis stále uvědomovat, že nakonec můžeš mít na svědomí jeho smrt.“ 

Draco si nervózně olízl rty. Myslel si, že to tak nějak bude, nazdory tomu, čeho byl svědkem, když se prve vrátil do boudy. Nebyl tak hloupý, aby si myslel, že když si ti dva leží v náručí, změní najednou svoje cíle. Pokud je Severus schopný s Lupinem spát, a přesto udělat, co bude muset, Draco byl rozhodnutý, že bude stejně silný. 

„Jde nám jen o Šedohřbeta? Nebo – nebo míříme výš?“ zeptal se a doufal, že ho jeho instinkty nezradily a _tohle_ nebude ten okamžik, kdy se proti němu Severus obrátí. 

„Míříme až do cíle,“ odpověděl Severus. „Ať tam vede jakákoliv cesta.“ 

Draco přikývl. Rozuměl.


	6. VI. část: Chci se probudit z té noční můry, co jsme si vytvořili

Remus nesl od potoka vědro vody. Vyčistit Severusovy šaty mu pomůže kouzlo, ale musí ho být vidět s vodou, aby se vyhnul podezření. Jedna z podmínek, kterou mu Šedohřbet uložil, když ho přijímal zpátky do smečky, zněla, že se vzdá pokusů žít jako kouzelník, což znamenalo nemít hůlku. Remus uvažoval, co si asi Šedohřbet myslel o divoké magii, kterou Severus použil proti Silvanisovi. 

„Já věděl, že se držíš zpátky.“ 

Remus ztuhl, když ze tmy uslyšel ten hlas, ale protože ho poznal, neotočil se k obraně. Šedohřbet vystoupil ze stínů, obešel ho a od hlavy k patě si ho prohlédl. Remus si zapřál vědět, na co Šedohřbet myslí, a u Merlina doufal, že tím nemínil kouzlo, kterým si Remus pojistil, že Severus po jeho ráně omdlí. 

„Věděl jsem, že jsi silnější, než vypadáš. Snape byl sice unavený, ale stejně to byla pořádná rána.“ 

Remusův dech se trochu uklidnil, ale úplně se neuvolnil. Šedohřbet má nějaký důvod, proč s ním zapříst soukromý rozhovor. Byli stranou zbytku smečky, schovaní za stromy, které tábor obklopovaly. Byl to ten kus lesa, ve kterém Šedohřbet Severuse ráno, zdálo se to jako před celými věky, našel. 

„Měl jsem podezření, že se v soubojích o postavení držíš zpátky. Jsem rád, že jsi Snapea tentokrát nezabil – Pán zla chce, aby tenhle útok šel podle plánu – ale příště…“ 

Šedohřbet mluvil tiše a Remus naklonil hlavu na stranu, překvapený a zneklidněný jeho chováním. 

Šedohřbet si jeho zmatku musel všimnout. Uchechtl se. „Na příští úplněk Snapea potřebujeme. Potřebujeme jeho lektvar, abychom věděli, co děláme. Ale až bude po útoku, je _můj_.“ Zastavil se a podíval se mu do očí. „Chci ho mrtvého! Po příštím úplňku s ním budeš bojovat a zabiješ mi ho. Znáš ty triky, se kterými se dneska vytáhl. Nebudu ti bránit; to byla divoká magie, ta samá která dává sílu nám, která z nás dělá vlkodlaky, bratry.“ 

Remus přivřel víčka, aby za řasami skryl zlobu. Takhle Šedohřbet ke smečce občas promlouval. Jeho zápal a víra v právo žít svobodně jako mocní kouzelní tvorové nakazily jak ty, kterých se zřekl kouzelnický svět, tak ty, kteří byli vyrváni z mudlovského. 

Vzhlédl, když Šedohřbet z ničeho nic změnil tón, a donutil se nesetřást ruku, kterou mu položil na rameno. „Jsi jeden z mých nejstarších, Remusi, jedno z mých prvních dětí. Zklamal jsi mě, když jsi se pokoušel skrýt, čím jsi, ale možná to byla moje chyba, že jsem tě opustil a nechal tvému otci. Měl jsem si tě hned druhý den odvést, ale chtěl jsem vidět, jak se zhroutí. Je na čase, abys zaujal svoje řádné místo bety. Po příštím úplňku…“ Poplácal Remuse po rameni a odkráčel. 

Remus sledoval, jak se vzdaluje. Šedohřbetova slova v něm vzbuzovala odpor nejen proto, že to byla snůška nesmyslů. Šedohřbet jím vždycky pohrdal; jediný důvod, proč si ho najednou předcházel, tkvěl v tom, že doufal, že když se to nepovedlo Silvanisovi, mohl by ho Snapea zbavit Remus. Šedohřbet se chytil do pasti své vlastní rétoriky, musel se svými pravidly řídit, a jestli měl Snape umřít, muselo to být v souboji o postavení. 

Cestou zpátky blátem si Remus uvědomil, že Šedohřbetovi vyhoví. Šedohřbet si očividně myslel, že pro něj jeho zájem něco znamená. To bylo v pořádku. Jestli si teď myslí, že se Remus třese na místo prvního pobočníka, mohl by se od něj něco dozvědět o nastávajícím útoku. Už teď bylo jasné, že bude cele v režii Pána zla. Šedohřbet to zjevně ze všeho nejvíc bral jako otravnou práci, něco, aby byl Voldemort spokojený a jemu to taky posloužilo. Remus tudíž předpokládal, že útok nějak souvisí s Řádem. Bude je muset varovat, jakmile něco zjistí, a mezitím udělá, co bude moct, aby Voldemortovy a Šedohřbetovy plány nahlodal zevnitř. 

Před boudou Remus zaváhal, když mu došlo, že se Severusem o pozici bety nejspíš nakonec bude bojovat. Se Severusovým příchodem si uvědomil, jak málo se své misi u Šedohřbetovy smečky věnuje. Věděl, že byl laxní. Šedohřbetovy ambice samy o sobě byly směšné ambice, ale spřáhl se s Voldemortem, a tak bylo třeba brát ho vážně; včetně toho, že se postará, aby Šedohřbetův beta nebyl nikdo příliš inteligentní. Teď to bylo mezi ním a Severusem a Remus byl odhodlaný nedovolit Severusovi zničit další životy, další naději Řádu. 

Když konečně vstoupil a uviděl, jak provinile k němu Draco vzhlédl, jeho odhodlání se ještě upevnilo. Jestli bude moct Draca dostat ze Severusova vlivu, udělá to. Věřil, že Draca ještě lze zachránit, a bude-li k tomu příležitost, vezme ho k Řádu. 

„Remus je zpátky,“ oznámil Draco. Nebylo to potřeba, protože černé oči už ho studovaly. Remus jejich pohled oplácel tak klidně, jak dokázal, a snažil se nedělat si moc starosti, co přitom tou zchytralou hlavou běží. Šedohřbetovy nešikovné pokusy zapojit ho do svých plánů ho nelekaly, za to se bál, že do Severusovy pasti už padl. 

„Pomoz mi nahoru,“ řekl Severus a přerušil zápasení jejich pohledů. Draco ihned poslechl a Remus před ně postavil vědro s vodou. 

„Většina smečky je ještě vzhůru,“ řekl jim. „Mám dojem, že pečou dalšího králíka. Půjdu něco přinést.“ 

Znova boudu opustil a mezi lopatkami přitom cítil Severusův pohled. 

\------

„Co ti Šedohřbet prve chtěl?“ 

Severusova otázka prolomila ticho, které v boudě zavládlo, když Draco konečně přestal nervózně žvanit a usnul. Remus k němu zvedl oči ze svého místa na zemi u stěny proti posteli. Severus seděl na kraji postele, s Dracem stuleným za zády, a upřeně se na něj díval. Ve zdravé ruce choval pahýl pravé a k vyčištěným škrábancům tiskl palec. 

„Zase začneš krvácet,“ poznamenal Remus, aniž by věnoval pozornost tomu, co Severus říkal. 

„Bolest mi připomíná, že už tu ruku nemám.“ 

Remus svraštil obočí, překvapený Severusovým tichým doznáním. 

„Můžeš zařídit, aby se Draco neprobudil?“ pokračoval Severus, vstal a přešel ke vchodu. Zastavil se těsně na prahu, těsně na hranici kouzla proti vyrušení, a vyhlédl do noci. „Chci s tebou mluvit a nemusí slyšet, co chci říct.“ 

Po soukromém rozhovoru Remus toužil, a tak rychle vstal a došel k posteli. Mávl hůlkou nad Dracovou hlavou a zamumlal mírné kouzlo, které na něj sešle hluboký spánek. Probudí ho jen zatřesení ramenem. 

„Co ti Šedohřbet chtěl?“ 

Remus ustoupil od postele a zadíval se na Snapeův temný obrys. Neobtěžovali se zapálit oheň, a tak jediné světlo v boudě pocházelo z tábora pod nimi. Ubývající měsíc se schovával za mraky a všechno se jevilo v odstínech šedé. 

„Co bys řekl?“ 

„Nejspíš chtěl vědět, proč jsi mě nezabil.“ 

„Vlastně byl rád, že jsem to neudělal. Říkal, že Voldemort chce, abys ten útok vedl.“ 

Při vyslovení jména Pána zla Severus automaticky zasyčel, což Remuse potěšilo, ale zklamalo ho, že jeho narážku na plány pro příští úplněk pominul. 

„Dodržíš, co jsi slíbil Dracovi?“ zeptal se místo toho Severus. „Co dělám já, je moje věc. Draco se mě v tom bude snažit podporovat, ale to není jeho vina. Upíná se ke mně z nedostatku jiných autorit. Kdybych se tu v pravou chvíli neukázal, nepochybně by teď oddaně sloužil tobě. A kdybychom tu nebyli ani jeden, Šedohřbet by právě teď mohl oči nechat na svém novém „štěněti“. Je v jeho přirozenosti hledat moc a ochranu u kohokoliv. Nemůže za to, jak ho vychovali.“ 

„Vím, že ať už plánuješ cokoliv, je to plně v tvé režii,“ souhlasil Remus ochotně. „Pokud to půjde, chci ho vzít k Řádu.“ 

Severus přikývl. „Výborně,“ zamumlal. „Bude v bezpečí, bez ohledu na to, kdo vyhraje. Narcisa má, co chtěla.“ 

Remuse ta důvěrná atmosféra začínala dusit. Nechtěl poslouchat Severusovy starosti o Draca, i když byly stejné jako jeho. Chtěl vědět, co se děje; na koho mají vlkodlaci zaútočit; co dal Severus do vlkodlačího lektvaru; proč se spolu krucinál vyspali! 

Nebyl si jistý, jestli se zlobí víc na sebe nebo na Severuse, ale rychle udělal krok a přistoupil až těsně k němu. Potěšilo ho, že Severus couvl. „Šedohřbet chce, abychom spolu po útoku bojovali,“ řekl mu hrubým hlasem. „Chce, abych tě zabil a zaujal místo bety.“ 

Chvilkové vítězství mu zkazilo Severusovo odfrknutí. „Výtečně. Bál jsem se, že bude chtít, abychom si to rozdali, jen co se vzpamatuju. Jestli mu stačí počkat až po bitvě... to už budeme poslední, co mu bude dělat starosti.“ 

„Jak to?“ 

Remus pečlivě pozoroval Severusovu stíny zastřenou tvář. Severus otočil hlavu a znova se zadíval ven, ačkoliv tam nebylo vidět nic víc než ohníčky a tmavé postavy schoulené kolem. Jeho zašeptání Remusovi skoro uniklo. „To ten lektvar.“ 

„Já to věděl!“ 

Severus ho odstrčil a došel k posteli. Zastavil se nad ní a zadíval se na Draca, který ležel nehybně jako mrtvý. Remus ho následoval a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Na čí jsi straně? Zabil jsi Brumbála, jen abys ochránil jeho? Harry říkal, že to měl udělat Draco.“ 

„Na ničem z toho nezáleží!“ utrhl se Severus, setřásl jeho ruku a otočil se na něj. „Šedohřbet nám nerozkáže bojovat. Moje přítomnost tady má svůj důvod. Útok by mohl vést kdokoliv. Já tu jsem, abych uvařil vlkodlačí lektvar.“ 

„A něco jsi do něj přidal,“ tlačil na něj Remus, rozhodnutý _něco_ z něj dostat. 

„Ano. Něco, po čem je silně návykový – zvýšená účinnost je jen vedlejší efekt. Při příští proměně bude celá smečka v pasti. Bez lektvaru je abstinenční příznaky zabijí. Po příštím úplňku si Šedohřbet nebude moct dovolit o mě přijít. Nepřikáže nám spolu bojovat.“ 

„Ty zmetku! Ty jsi ho nechal se ho napít.“ 

Severus se na něj taky zaškaredil. „Šedohřbetovi by přišlo lehce podezřelé, kdyby byl Draco včera v noci jediný, kdo by nebyl pod jeho vlivem.“ 

V jeho hlase byl nebezpečný podtón. Remus poznal, že se blíží divoký výbuch. Nemohl si ale pomoct nepopíchnout ho. „Podepsal jsi nad ním rozsudek,“ prohlásil. „Jakmile se tohle Šedohřbet dozví, _doopravdy_ tě zabije. Nezastaví se, aby pomyslel na následky. Odskáče to celá smečka. Draco umře!“ 

„Tak zabijeme Šedohřbeta dřív!“ 

„Ty hajzle.“ Remus viděl Severusův šokovaný výraz, když mu jeho pěst dopadla na vystouplou lícní kost. Pak mu to Severus se zavrčením oplatil. 

Narazili do stěny, ruce vzájemně zapletené do hábitů. Severus ho chytil pravým předloktím pod krkem a snažili se jeden druhého přetlačit, jenže měli podobnou postavu a tak jen těžko jeden nad druhým získával vrch. Než se dali do hovoru, Remus byl unavený, ale adrenalin ho teď zásoboval energií. Byla to zoufalá energie a Remus se přistihl, že současně mluví. 

„To je vždycky tvoje první reakce. Zabít. Takhle to bylo s Brumbálem? Dostal se nakonec do cesty tvým plánům?“ 

„Chceš, aby byl Šedohřbet mrtvý, zrovna tak jako já,“ zasyčel na oplátku Severus a Remus ho kopl do kotníku, aby ho vyvedl z rovnováhy. Jenom tím ale uškodil sobě, protože narazil zády na stěnu a vyrazil si dech. Severus se na něj ve vteřině vrhl a Remusovi se tak tak povedlo chytit ho rukama kolem zápěstí, než mu hrdlo sevřely dlouhé prsty. Pevně to hubené zápěstí stiskl a chytil Severuse za pahýl, když se ho jím Severus pokusil uhodit. 

Když měl v moci Severusovy ruce, zkroutil nohu kolem Severusovy a bezpečně ji zachytil za jeho kotník. Teď byl Severus v pasti a jen se vzpouzel. Proto Remuse dočista překvapilo, když ho Severus praštil čelem do čela. Když se vzpamatoval, Severus už mu svíral zápěstí a tiskl ho k zemi, byť nohama ho Remus stále držel v pasti. 

„Šedohřbet tě přecenil,“ vyplivl na něj Severus. „Jestli se mnou budeš bojovat, umřeš. Jestli mu řekneš o lektvaru, já mu řeknu, komu ve skutečnosti sloužíš. Jestli se mě budeš snažit podkopat, _zničím_ tě.“ 

Remus zúžil oči. „Padl jsi do vlastní pasti,“ odsekl. „Jsi vlkodlak, Severusi. Voldemort nás považuje za spodinu. Vážně si myslíš, že skončíš nahoře? Cha! Vždyť ses toho svého lektvaru napil!“ 

Levou ruku mu Severus držel jen předloktím. Remus ji vytrhl a chytil Severuse za záda. Trhl mu levým ramenem a plnou vahou se opřel, aby se převrátil. „Je z tebe mrzák,“ pokračoval zadýchaně, když měl vzpouzejícího se Severuse pod sebou. „Jsi prokletý. Mně nevadí umřít pro svou věc. Co tobě?“ 

„Nech mě být!“ zaječel Severus a Remus v jeho očích spatřil šílenství. Zahnal ho příliš daleko, ale přesto nehodlal couvnout. Nemohl, jestli měl zvítězit a pomoct Řádu. Severus musel vědět, že mu nepřestane vzdorovat. Nemohl ho nechat myslet si, že z něj city dělají slabocha. 

„Co to děláš?“ Remus při Severusových slovech zkřivil obličej nechutí. Hlas Severusovi pořád ještě přeskakoval, ale očividně vycítil změnu v Remusově chování a hysterie ho přešla. Remus si jeho otázky nevšímal a dál jim vyhrnoval hábity nad stehna. Severusovi došlo, co má v úmyslu, a znova se začal vzpouzet. „Ne!“ 

„Nehýbej se,“ naléhal Remus. „Nechci ti ublížit.“ 

„Jdi do prdele!“ 

Remuse šokovalo vlastní zasmání. Rychle ho udusil v Severusově rameni, ale už se stalo. Zavřel oči před tím, čeho se téměř dopustil, a našel rty Severusovo ucho. „Podřiď se mi, Severusi.“ 

Odpor ustal. „Ne,“ pronesl Severus pečlivě po chvíli ticha. „Zešílel jsi.“ 

Remus se z něj zvedl, klekl si nad něj a opřel se o ruce. Zamračil se na Severusův zrudlý obličej. Většina skvrn byla červená, ale kolem nosu měl temně fialovou modřinu. „Otoč se.“ 

„Je to jenom sex,“ řekl Severus, oči vypočítavě přimhouřené. „Nic to neznamená. Nezačnu tě najednou poslouchat. Nejsi můj alfa, Lupine.“ 

„Otoč se,“ zopakoval Remus. Napadlo ho, jestli to Severus opravdu udělá. Očividně se snažil _něco_ sám před sebou ospravedlnit. 

„Já jsem beta smečky.“ Severus odvrátil oči stranou. 

Remus se sklonil a políbil ho na tvář, kam ho předtím udeřil. Další polibek mu vtiskl na čelist a pak na hrdlo. Opatrně se tváří otřel o Severusovu, protože chtěl, aby Severus otočil hlavu. Severus ten nevyřčený příkaz poslechl a brzo už zvedal rameno. Remus přitlačil bradou, pobízel ho rukama a nohama. Pomalu se Severus otočil na břicho. 

Remus se kousl do rtu, když se mu na jazyk dral následující rozkaz, a místo něj použil ruce. Severus reagoval a brzo před ním klečel opřený o předloktí. Remus se k němu přitiskl a začal mu rozepínat hábit. 

Když mu hábit stáhl, zahrnul mu záda polibky. Severus opatrně zvedl jednu po druhé nohy, aby ho Remus mohl zbavit spodků a bot. Oba mlčeli. Remus se opíral tváří o Severusův kříž, zatímco zápasil s vlastním hábitem, protože se ho nechtěl přestat dotýkat a přijít tak o nejistou nadvládu. Neodvažoval se ani nic říct, pro případ, že by i tím mohl porušit tu podivnou náladu, která Severuse přepadla. 

Když byli oba nazí, Remus Severuse pohladil po bocích. Proti jeho dlani byla Severusova kůže prochladlá. Znova ho pohladil, aby ho trochu zahřál. Pak jednu ruku přesunul na Severusovu hruď a druhou sjel na jeho zadek a stehna. Jeho prsty bez zaváhání našly jizvu, kterou mu v mládí udělal drápy. Vždycky měl podezření, že Severuse tu noc zranil, vedle toho, že ho vyděsil, ale včera se mu to poprvé potvrdilo. Nemohl si pomoct nepřejet po ní prsty, nepohladit její záhyby, v pomalé a jemné nápodobě pohybu, kterým Severuse tehdy poznamenal. Penis se mu přitom nalil krví. Zasténal a překvapilo ho, když se k němu Severus přidal. S prsty dál na jizvě volnou rukou sjel po Severusově podbřišku a našel jeho erekci. 

Když Severusovi uniklo další zakňučení, sevřel Remus jeho penis v pěsti a jemně zatahal. Zaryl mu prsty do stehna a najednou si připadal opilý a sklonil hlavu a otřel se o Severusův zadek. Z doteku tváře se stal dotek rtů a pak dotek jazyka, každý pohyb naléhavější něž ten předchozí. Remus pustil Severusův penis i stehno, aby mohl roztáhnout jeho půlky a zhluboka vdechnout pach jeho otvoru. Skoro ho tam v tu chvíli olízl, tolik ho jeho zvířecí část ovládla. Dokázal ale hmátnout po hůlce a Severusův otvor kouzlem umýt a uvolnit. Severus vydal zvláštní zaúpění, prohnul záda a vystrčil zadek. _Jako nadržená čubka_ , pomyslel si Remus, když zavřel oči a přenechal vlkovi volné pole působnosti. 

Jako by se mu na pár minut zatmělo před očima, a když se probral, byl hluboko v něm, přirážel tak tvrdě, jak dokázal, a pevně se držel Severusových ramen. Severus měl ohnutá záda, skloněnou hlavu opíral o předloktí a druhou ruku měl nataženou před sebou, prsty zaryté do škvíry v podlaze. Prudce a čím dál rychleji oddechoval. Remus zahekal rozkoší, zavřel oči a nechal se zvukem Severusovy rostoucí zoufalé touhy přivést k vrcholu. 

Znova se mu zatmělo před očima, tentokrát jen na okamžik, a natáhl ruku pod Severusovo tělo, na které se zhroutil, aby ho vyhonil. Severusův penis už byl ale ochablý a břicho potřísnění spermatem. 

Stále mlčky ho Remus lehce kousl do krku, což bylo jediné, na co se v tu chvíli zmohl. Severusovo vydechnutí znělo pobaveně. Remus usnul s úsměvem na rtech. 

\-------

Draca vzbudilo zatřesení ramenem. Zamžoural na Severuse, který rychle ustoupil stranou. Vystřídal ho Remus, v rukou cosi k snídani. Draco mu oplatil úsměv a pustil se do jídla.


	7. VII. část: Z toho pekla, ve kterém jsme, se všechno, čím jsme, vytrácí...

„Pořád nechápu, jaký má ten útok smysl,“ vyštěkl Šedohřbet. 

„Nepředpokládal jsem, že to budeš chápat,“ odvětil Severus. Zalétl pohledem ke vchodu a doufal, že se nikdo nepotuluje tak blízko, aby je slyšel. Byli v boudě, kterou používal Tilhurst, než odešel, a nebylo na ní žádné kouzlo proti vyrušení. „Pomysli jen, kolik by sis mohl udělat nových vlkodlaků,“ zamručel znuděným tónem. 

„Z Fénixova Řádu?“ odfrkl si Šedohřbet. „Ty radši pozabíjím.“ 

„S tím bude Pán zla naprosto spokojen. Přirozeně jakmile na hlídku u skladiště zaútočíme, dostaví se posily. Smyslem útoku je zlikvidovat jich za jednu noc tolik, kolik jen půjde.“ 

Šedohřbet zúžil oči. „Co hlídají?“ 

Severus pokrčil rameny. „Nic zajímavého. Hlídají něco, o čem se _domnívají_ , že to Pán zla chce. Několik z nás se minulý měsíc vloupalo do jiného skladu a postarali se, aby to vypadalo, že si to, pro co si přišli, nestihli odnést. Řád od té doby hlídá každé podobné skladiště.“ 

„Doufáte, že se tam ukáže ten Potter?“ 

„Vůbec ne,“ lhal Severus. „O něco takového se nestará osobně. Je to jen pokus zlikvidovat tolik členů Řádu, kolik půjde. Budou se totiž snažit navzájem _zachránit_. Stačí si je jednoho po druhém podat.“ 

Šedohřbet se opřel a židle zavrzala na protest. „Takže chce krvavou lázeň,“ shrnul to. 

Severus přikývl. „Místo je samozřejmě podstatné. Kdybychom napadli přímo Řád, dali by se na útěk. Ani oni nejsou tak hloupí, aby se postavili vlně, která je chce děj se co děj povraždit. Útok na něco jiného, ohrožení lidí ve vesnici, zajistí, že to nevzdají. Budou bojovat do posledního.“ 

Šedohřbet se nad obrazem, který mu Severus maloval, zazubil. „Krvavá lázeň,“ zopakoval a navzdory všem jeho protestům, že ho Pán zla jen využívá, Severus věděl, že tomuhle zvířeti zadaný úkol nepřipadá nepřitažlivý. 

„Musím jít zkontrolovat lektvar,“ oznámil Severus a vstal. 

„Dobře, Snape. Uvidíme se ráno. Tilhurst se taky dostaví, ne?“ 

Severus krátce přikývl a vyšel ven. 

Cestou blátem do své boudy, se Severus díval svrchu na ostatní členy smečky, kteří se pinožili po táboře. Po chaosu úplňku se život v táboře vrátil do vyjetých kolejí. Bylo to suchopárné přežívání a Severus v táboření a nešikovném lovení, kterým smečka vyplňovala den, nepozoroval nic z Šedohřbetových úžasných vizí. Sám se ničeho neúčastnil; držel se stranou, šťastný, že se na to, jak se ta pitomá zvířata snaží rozdělat oheň bez kouzel, bude muset dívat už jen pár týdnů. Ulevilo se mu, když se přehoupl nový měsíc a mohl se soustředit na vaření vlkodlačího lektvaru. 

Některé večery, jako ten dnešní, musel probírat plány s Šedohřbetem. Nijak ho to netěšilo. Ačkoliv k Šedohřbetovi rozhodně necítil respekt, zneklidňovalo ho, že se občas přistihl, jak na starého vlkodlaka podvědomě reaguje. Hluboko uvnitř nějaká jeho část v tom zvířeti _poznávala_ svého zploditele. Vnitřní boj mezi instinktem následovat ho a znechucením Severuse vyčerpával. Taky mu nepříjemně připomínal, co z něj teď je. 

Když se zastavil ve stínech u boudy, o kterou se pořád ještě dělil s Lupinem a Dracem, promnul si pahýl. Zmrzačení byla další připomínka, ale taková, co ho aspoň z té nejhorší sebelítosti vytrhovala. Ztráta hůlky a ruky ho pořád ještě vztekala a to mu pomáhalo zahnat veškeré pomyšlení na to, že Šedohřbet je jeho přirozený vůdce. 

Vzpomněl si na předešlý večer, kdy se Šedohřbet rozhodl přednést další motivační proslov. Poprvé když Šedohřbet shromáždění svolal, měl Severus sklon ohrnout nos, ale potom, co ho slyšel mluvit, začínal chápat, proč smečka člověka, který je víceméně za jejich zoufalou situaci odpovědný, následuje. Ačkoliv byla jeho rétorika hluboce pokřivená a jeho vize bláhové, jeho víra a oddanost jeho cílům byla nakažlivá. 

Při té poslední příležitosti Severus dokonce začal přikyvovat, když Šedohřbet hlásal, že to, čemu ostatní říkají „temnota“, je ve skutečnosti síla. Naštěstí se Severus poučil ze svých minulých chyb. Takové myšlení ho už jednou lapilo do pasti, a to ho kázal daleko lepší řečník než Šedohřbet. Přesto byl rád, že když vešel do jejich dočasného útočiště, Lupin začal Dracovi vysvětlovat, jak moc se Šedohřbet mýlí. Pro jednou ho ta nebelvírská pokrytecká póza uklidňovala. 

Svraštil čelo, když mu myšlenky zaběhly k Lupinovi a k tomu, jak se jeho názor na něj za poslední tři týdny změnil. Brzo s tím bude muset něco udělat; zvlášť jestli mu má Draco být nápomocen. Draco se na Lupina příliš upnul, navzdory jeho varování. 

Severus vydechl, ani docela unaveně, ani docela pobaveně, a vydal se ke vchodu. 

Dvě silné ruce ho okamžitě strčily zpátky do stínů. Chytil útočníka za loket, ale překvapením a setrvačností narazil lopatkami na dřevěnou stěnu. Pravou rukou se Lupina chytil kolem krku. 

„Vím, že jsi s ním mluvil o útoku,“ zasyčel Lupin. „Jaké máte plány?“ 

„Víš, že ti to nepovím.“ 

„ _Povíš_ ,“ trval na svém Lupin a Severus se rozesmál. Bylo to hloupé prohlášení, vzhledem k tomu, jak se Lupinovi v téhle hře zatím dařilo. Sice už si Severusovo tělo vzal mockrát, ale ještě z něj nedostal ani zlomek informace, kterou by mu Severus nechtěl poskytnout sám od sebe. 

„Nesměj se mi!“ vyštěkl Lupin a Severusovi smích zmrzl na rtech, když ho Lupin hrubě vzal pod krkem. To bylo něco, co Lupina doopravdy zlobilo, vedle toho, když někoho bránil. Nesnášel, když se mu Severus smál, a právě proto to Severus dělal při každé příležitosti. 

Ruka povolila a Severus se zhluboka nadechl. Podruhé už nabral dech skrz stisknuté zuby, jak mu Lupin olízl krk. „Ne,“ zaprotestoval, přestože si pravou rukou Lupina přitáhl blíž. „Ne. Ne tady.“ 

„Draco ještě nespí.“ 

„To je jedno. Ne venku.“ _Ne jako zvířata._

Lupin vzdychl a přesunul ruce, aby Severuse pohodlně objal. Severus zavřel oči, když ho Lupin letmo políbil na tvář, a odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou, když mu Lupin začal šeptat do ucha: „Severusi. Proč tě nemůžu nechat na pokoji?“ Další polibek na čelist. „Co jsi to se mnou provedl? Jako bys byl nějaká droga.“ 

Severus mezi ně dostal ruku a odstrčil ho. „Nech mě být,“ zavrčel a prchl do boudy a do Dracovy společnosti. 

\-------

Remus pozoroval, jak Severus míchá lektvar. Věděl, že si od něj za chvíli zase bude muset půjčit hůlku, a tak seděl na kraji postele a držel ji volně v rukou opřených o kolena. Už Severusovi musel jednou přispěchat na pomoc, když zapomněl, že je teď pro něj zacházení s omějem nebezpečné. Právě takováhle uklouznutí Severuse zlidšťovala a tím byla situace, v níž se Remus ocitl, ještě ošidnější. 

Před měsícem se jeho potřeba vztahu sestávala z vnitřní debaty nad tím, jestli má přijmout nabídku Tonksové. Teď jako by byl Severus jeho droga. _Chtěl_ ho, chtěl ho víc než cokoliv jiného a to jím otřásalo až do hloubi duše. Včera večer nelhal. Přesně tak musí být závislákovi. Dlaně ho svědily, pokaždé když byl Severus kolem a on se ho nedotýkal. Péro se mu postavilo, kdykoliv se k němu Severus otočil zády. Bylo to jako nejhorší mokrý sen a úplňková noční můra v jednom. 

„Do háje,“ zaklel Severus potichu. Položil misku, kterou právě vysypal do kotle, a otočil se. „Za potřebuju hůlku.“ 

„Ale mám to u tebe,“ prohlásil Remus a nenáviděl se za to. 

„Fajn!“ procedil Severus stisknutými zuby a Remus si hůlku nechal vytrhnout z prstů. Vrátil se k pozorování a mimovolně si přitom hladil kolena. 

„Zkurvená –“ zavrčel Severus rozzlobeně a Remus se okamžitě zvedl, aby mu pomohl. 

„Lij tam tohle, zatímco budu odříkávat kouzlo,“ instruoval ho Severus a Remus poslechl a postavil se těsně za něj, volnou ruku majetnicky na Severusově kostnatém boku. 

Severusovy pohyby hůlkou byly levou rukou kostrbaté, ale kouzlu to nevadilo. Když lektvar zhnědl na barvu bláta a vypustil nepříjemně páchnoucí bublinu, nevědomky spokojeně zamručel. Remusovi z toho puchu vstoupily slzy do očí a Severuse od kotle odtáhl. 

„Je to naprosto bezpečné,“ utrhl se Severus a snažil se ruky kolem pasu zbavit. „Musí to teď chvíli takhle ležet.“ 

„Prima,“ zašeptal Remus a přitáhl si ho k sobě. 

„Lupine!“ 

„Chci tě. Mám to u tebe.“ 

„Nic u mě nemáš!“ zaprotestoval Severus, navzdory předchozímu souhlasu. 

Remus Severuse zatlačil na postel a vytáhl mu z prstů hůlku, než si vzpomene, že by ji mohl použít. Ne že by tohle Remuse zvlášť znervózňovalo. Navzdory všemu nadávání, vzpírání se a škrábání, pokud Severus neměl kam utéct, vždycky se vzdal. Když do něj Remus hluboko pronikl, už pod ním pokaždé sténal skoro stejně divoce, jako se předtím vzpouzel. Právě na tomhle byl Remus tak závislý. Zavrčel a zrychlil tempo. Severus to nechtěl dělat venku, ale Remuse nenapadalo příhodnější místo. 

Kromě toho poprvé, kdy šlo ze všeho nejvíc o lidskou útěchu, bylo jejich páření živočišné; Remus znovuobjevoval tu svoji část, která toužila podmaňovat, tu, se kterou se setkal jen když procházel pubertou a od té doby ji v sobě úspěšně popíral. Že ho tyhle násilné touhy pobízely blíž k vlkovi, ho lekalo, když se zrovna nezmítal v jejich víru. Kousl Severuse do ramene a vychutnal si jeho vyjeknutí. 

Potom, když se Remus postaral, aby oba vyvrcholili, a pořád ještě těžce ležel na Severusovi a břicha se jim začínala lepit k sobě Severusovým semenem, Remuse překvapil polibek na čelist. 

„Špehují ještě pro Řád Percy Weasley a Tharsis Diskenth?“ 

Remus se nadzvedl na lokti a zadíval se Severusovi do tváře. Byla neproniknutelná, v ostrém kontrastu s tím, jak se tvářil před pouhými minutami. 

„Jak víš...?“ Remus pevně stiskl rty. 

„Jak vím o Tharsisovi? Brumbál mi o něm řekl. Byl umístěn mezi Smrtijedy pro klid jistých členů Řádu, kteří mi nevěřili. Brumbál žádnými takovými pochybnostmi netrpěl. Tak špehují? Když mi to řekneš, povím ti o útoku. Vím, že ses mě na něj chtěl znova zeptat, po tom, co se mnou dneska ráno mluvil Tilhurst. Řeknu ti, co chceš vědět, když ty mi řekneš, co chci vědět já.“ 

Remus zatnul zuby, když Severus jako by nic zmínil, jak moc mu Brumbál věřil. Byl to proradný zmetek a jeho otázka byla nebezpečná. Jenže Remus se o útoku potřeboval něco dozvědět a Severus už věděl, že Percy i Diskenth jsou špehové. 

„Ano, špehují.“ 

„Taková hloupost. Je ti jasné, že jsem je už dávno mohl prozradit?“ 

Remus se odmítl nechat odvést od tématu a zavrtěl hlavou. „Pověz mi o útoku.“ 

„Není moc co povídat,“ protáhl Severus líně a zadíval se na protější stěnu. Remus z něj slezl, protože se mu ten dobře známý tón nelíbil. Když ho slyšel, musel Severuse nenávidět a musel nenávidět i sebe za to, že Severuse chce. „Zaútočíme na sklad na okraji Emery Risingu, kouzelnické vesnice tři míle odtud. Hlídá ho pár členů Řádu. Jakmile zaútočíme, okamžitě se dostaví posily, aby ochránily svoje lidi i obyvatele vesnice. Po tom to bude už jen krvavá lázeň.“ 

„Ale to je absurdní!“ vyhrkl Remus a přes rameno se na Severuse podíval. 

Severus se napůl posadil, opřený o lokty, a pohled mu bez mrknutí oka oplatil. „Skutečně? Co kdybych dodal, že dva z těch hlídačů jsou slečna Weasleyová a její bratr William? Ještě jsem Šedohřbetovi neřekl, že tam Weasleyovic nejstarší bude; bude to pro něj příjemné překvapení.“ 

_Ach Bože_. Remus přesně věděl, kdo přijde na pomoc Ginny a Billovi. Bude muset poslat varování. _Dneska v noci_! 

\-------

Remus pospíchal z tábora, jak nejrychleji mohl, a snažil se přitom neudělat nejmenší hluk. Bude se muset dostat hluboko mezi stromy, než bude moct riskovat přivolat si sovu, aby odnesla jeho zprávu. 

Prudce se otočil, když zprava uslyšel zvuk, ale hůlku nezvedl, pro případ, že by to byl Šedohřbet a zase s ním chtěl probírat Severusův konec. 

Nebyl to Šedohřbet, byl to Draco. 

„Proč se za mnou plížíš?“ zeptal se ho Remus. Očividně spánek jen předstíral, když Remus tiše odcházel z boudy. 

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Chtěl jsem vědět, kam jdeš.“ 

„Vrať se zpátky do boudy. Přijdu za chvíli.“ 

„Posíláš zprávu Řádu?“ 

Remus Draca okamžik odhadoval. Tohle by mohla být příležitost upevnit jejich přátelství a začít ho vymaňovat ze Severusova vlivu. „Dobrá. Nebudu ti lhát. Varuju je před útokem. Když to neudělám, spousta lidí zemře.“ 

Draco ho poslouchal. Jeho kůže byla ve světle přibývajícího měsíce velice bledá. Remus samozřejmě netušil, jak zareaguje, ale rozhodně nečekal, že řekne právě tohle: 

„Je mi líto, ale tohle je nejlepší způsob.“ 

„Co –?“ 

Zalapal po dechu, když mu najednou někdo vytrhl hůlku z ruky. Neměl čas se otočit, než uslyšel Severusův mrazivý hlas pronést: _Imperio_.“ 

Hněv a strach ho najednou opustily a Remus poslechl z dálky doléhající výzvu: _následuj mě..._

\-------

Dracovi bylo na nic, když se vrátili do boudy. Remus měl na rtech drobný úsměv, ale tu a tam Draco v jeho očích zahlédl podivný výraz a rychle s hrozným pocitem v žaludku oči odvrátil. 

„Proč to musíme dělat?“ naléhal na Severuse. „Poslat zprávu jsme mu zabránili.“ 

„Protože ho takhle nemůžeme držet věčně, ne když na něj používám jeho vlastní hůlku a rozhodně ne když se musím soustředit i na další věci. Nemůžeme ho mít neustále pod dohledem a nemůžeme riskovat, že pošle další zprávu. Souhlasil jsi, víš jaká je alternativa. A teď, Lupine, dej mi tu zprávu, co jsi napsal Řádu.“ 

Draco se díval, jak Remus po kratičkém zaváhání vytáhl z kapsy hábitu přeložený kus pergamenu a podržel ho v nastavené dlani. 

„Vezmi si ho, Draco. Spal ho. Ne, počkej, přečti mi ho.“ Severusův hlas teď zněl vypjatě a Draco viděl, jak se jeho natažená ruka lehce chvěje. Došlo mu, že Remus s kletbou bojuje, a když se mu znova podíval do tváře, jeho modré oči Severuse probodávaly zuřivým pohledem. 

„Draco!“ 

„Stojí – stojí tu... Ehm... je to akorát milostný – jo aha, už to chápu.“ 

Draco dopis přečetl. Nejspíš by ani nic podezřelého nepozoroval, kdyby nebyl předem upozorněn a kdyby si nevšiml neobratného pokusu vyzradit, kde se nacházejí: 

_Nejdražší lásko, taky mi chybíš. Mrzí mě, že se tvůj bratránek na ministerstvu necítí Extra dobře a že si ho Ministr hlídá. Oddech na venkově mu nepochybně prospěj. Měl by se přestat Enormně přetěžovat. Myslíš, že s sebou vezme svého úžasného neviditelného přítele? Vždycky se Rozesměju, když pomyslím na malérY, do kterých se on a jeho rodina pokaždé dostanou. Neměl bych se divit, že celá rodina potřebujete prázdniny – slyšel jsem, že Nový les je pěkné místo. Takhle se přepracujete. No, už bych se sám měl vrátit k práci. Celý příští týden budeme dřít až do roztrhání. Aspoň si pak budeme moct trochu vyhodit z kopýtka. Šéf mě pozval na loveckou výpravu. Tvůj..._

Draco dočetl a pro Severuse dodal: „Některá slova napsal s velkým písmenem, aby dala dohromady Emery.“ 

Severus se zasmál. „Četl jsi jako přípravu na tuhle práci špionážní romány?“ zeptal se Remuse posměšně. „Spal to, Draco. Lupine, sedni si na postel.“ 

Draco se díval, jak si Remus pomalu sedá. Na Severusově čele se perlil pot a Remus už se neusmíval. „Draco, dojdi pro Tilhursta. Ještě by tu měl být.“ 

\------

Jakmile Draco odešel hledat hostujícího Smrtijeda, Severus ztěžka dosedl vedle Lupina. Ten mizera jeho _Imperiu_ vzdoroval a udržet kletbu s cizí hůlkou se ukázalo náročné. Severus napřel veškerou sílu do posledního příkazu a časově ho omezil, aby konečně mohl hůlku zastrčit. 

„Až přijde Tilhurst, nebudeš mluvit, ale kývnutím odsouhlasíš, co řeknu. Jakmile Tilhurst boudu opustí, budeš volný.“ Lupinova tvář naštěstí pozbyla výrazu, jak ho kletba znovu uchvátila od spárů. 

Draco byl brzo zpátky s Tilhurstem. 

„Co chceš, Snape? Už se připozdívá.“ 

„Nemůžeš se dočkat, až odtud zmizíš?“ popíchl ho Severus. „Zavolal jsem tě, protože Lupin právě obdržel zajímavou informaci od Řádu.“ 

„Lupin?“ 

„No tak, člověče, mysli trochu!“ vyštěkl Severus, naoko netrpělivě. „Víš, že Šedohřbet už dřív Lupina podezíral ze špehování. Měl pravdu, až na to, že Lupin špehuje pro _mě_ , ne pro Řád. Nemusím snad dodávat, že Šedohřbetovi neříkám víc, než je potřeba.“ 

Tilhurst vypadal vykolejeně, ale na to právě Severus spoléhal. Tilhurst byl muž, kterému se zadávaly úkoly. Nedostával tolik informací, kolik by si přál, a Severus spoléhal na to, že se po drobtu, který mu hodlá nastrčit, vrhne všema deseti 

„Lupin zjistil, že Řád má špeha na ministerstvu – Percyho Weasleyho. Spoléhám na tebe, že se postaráš, aby se to doneslo na pravá místa.“ 

Weasley a Tharsis byli propojení. Percy Weasley patřil k zaměstnancům, které na ministerstvu působící Smrtijedi nenápadně lákali na svou stranu. Tharsis byl jeden z těch Smrtijedů. Pokud zradu Tilhurst oznámí Smrtijedům na ministerstvu, Tharsis se dozví, že informace o ní pochází od Remuse Lupina. Severus spokojeně přimhouřil oči, jak Tilhurst pozvolna přicházel předestřené situaci na chuť. 

„Percy Weasley? Já – jasně, neprodleně to nahlásím. Od začátku jsem o naverbování Weasleyho měl svoje pochybnosti,“ svěřil se mu Tilhurst vědoucně a Severus věděl, že pěkně plácá. „Vyrazím okamžitě,“ dodal, celý nadšený, že smečku konečně může opustit. 

Jakmile vyšel ven, kletba, která Lupina ovládala, se zlomila. Severus to čekal, ale podcenil Lupinovu zuřivost. Hůlku mu Lupin vyrazil z ruky, ještě než stihl vyslovit _Incarcerous_. Do čelisti ho prudce udeřila pěst, a pak ho těžké tělo přimáčklo k posteli a Lupin ho začal škrtit. 

„Co jsi to udělal?“ křičel přitom. „Umře! Budou si myslet, že jsem je zradil. Diskenth jim řekne –“ 

„Přestaň!“ zaječel Draco kdesi zpoza černa, které se Severusovi dělalo před očima. „ _Incarcerous!_ “ 

Severus slabě zakašlal a s námahou ze sebe Lupina skulil. Ze všech rvaček, co spolu svedli, tahle byla první, kdy se doopravdy bál, že ho Lupin zabije. To všechno stavělo do jiného světla. Doufal, že tímhle krokem Lupina zlomí, ne že ho vyprovokuje k činu. 

„Severusi, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se ho Draco a Severusovi se podařilo přikývnout, zatímco si mnul krk. Za okamžik ruku spustil a zamyšleně se zadíval na Remusovo zmítající se spoutané tělo. Potom natáhl ruku pro hůlku. 

\------

Dracova automatická reakce byla podat mu ji, ale když viděl chladně vypočítavý výraz v jeho tváři, udělal krok zpátky, přitiskl si hůlku k prsům a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ne – nedám ti ji. Nenechám tě Remuse zabít. Remusi, pustím tě, ale musíš se uklidnit. _Finite_.“ 

„Pitomej –“ zasyčel Severus a rychle od postele couvl. Draco na něj namířil hůlku. Sice si nebyl jistý, jestli by mu dokázal něco udělat, ale doufal, že Severus bude natolik opatrný, aby ho to gesto zastavilo. 

„Řekli jsme to Tilhurstovi, abychom Remuse nemuseli zabít,“ vypravil ze sebe. „Slíbil jsi mi, že ho nezabiješ.“ 

„Nechci ho –“ 

„Ale ano! Jsi – poznám to! Viděl jsem, jak...“ Odmlčel se, protože si tu noc nechtěl znova připomínat, noc kdy ho Severus současně zachránil i odsoudil k vlkodlačímu prokletí. 

„Draco, dej mi tu hůlku.“ Tentokrát ho žádal Remus, ale Draco nehodlala naletět ani jednomu. 

„Ne,“ řekl a zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi úplně stejný. A je to pitomost.“ 

„Není to pitomost, Draco, _uvažuj_ ,“ začal zase Severus. „Snažím se nás dostat z tohohle svinstva. Lupin naše plány ohrožoval od samého začátku. Já se nás jen snažím zbavit slabin.“ 

„Jasně! Poněvadž on je _tvoje_ slabina!“ napůl zaječel Draco, k údivu svému i těch dvou mužů, které měl před sebou. Zamrkal a pak se trochu hystericky rozesmál, když viděl, jak ti dva teď stojí bok po boku, oba skoro stejně nakročení, obezřetní a připravení se na něj vrhnout, jakmile se jim naskytne příležitost, ale oba s očima rozšířenýma úžasem. 

„To si myslíte, že nevím, co mezi vámi dvěma je?“ přisadil si a opatrně je pozoroval. „Jste milenci.“ 

Oba strnule stáli, až se Remus narovnal a vykoktal: „Cože? To ne, Draco, takhle to není.“ V tu samou chvíli Severus oba odstrčil z cesty a vykráčel z boudy. 

„Pleteš se, Draco,“ protestoval Remus dál. 

Draco po něm hodil hůlku. „Jdi se bodnout, Remusi,“ utrhl se na něj a vydal se ven do noci za Severusem.


	8. VIII. část: Hledáme dál a dál, ale není po nich ani památky. Jako by všichni zmizeli, ale já vím, že tu někde jsou

Remus seděl sám v chýši a zvažoval svoje možnosti. Zvedl hůlku z rohu, kam se mu odrazila od břicha, jak ji po něm Draco vztekle hodil. Zatímco uvažoval, točil s ní v prstech. 

V tom tichu mu to pořádně nemyslelo. Netušil, kdy by se Draco a Severus mohli vrátit, pokud se vůbec vrátí. Nebyl si jistý, jestli o jejich návrat stojí. Draco se nakonec projevil jako pravý Zmijozel a Severus... Remus zvedl jednu ruku k čelu. Nedostávalo se mu slov, pokud šlo o Severuse, a neměl nejmenší tušení, co si Severus myslí, že dělá. 

„Do hajzlu,“ zaklel tiše. _Mohl by_ se pokusit Řád kontaktovat, jenže škoda se už stala. Jakmile Diskenth oznámí, že Percyho prozradil on, nikdo mu už nebude věřit. Najdou se sice tací, kterým bude zatěžko přijmout, že to byl on, ale Severusova zrada všechny tak šokovala – a to mu nikdy absolutně nevěřili -, že i oni začnou pochybovat, ptát se, jestli se už dřív nechoval dvojace. 

Copak si tímhle už jednou neprošel? Začnou přemýšlet, jak to, že mu Šedohřbet tak rychle odpustil. Jakékoliv varování, které by poslal teď, by bylo tak nedůvěryhodné, že by jím beztak nic neovlivnil. Hlídka by u skladu zůstala, už jen proto, aby zjistili, na čí straně je. K útoku by stejně došlo, a i kdyby se tím prokázala jeho nevinna, příliš mnoho lidí by zemřelo. 

Útok... Musí doufat, že Tilhurst bude tak hloupý, že Diskenthovi prozradí, proč byl dnes v noci s vlkodlaky, a s kým přesně mluvil. Třeba když se to Řád dozví z tohohle zdroje, a ne od špeha, kterého podezírají ze zrady, vyhnou se střetu. Možná kdyby věděli, že to byl Severus, kdo mluvil, domysleli by se, že za vším stojí on. Remusovi to připadalo jako chabá naděje. Snad by se je měl pokusit varovat tak jako tak? Aspoň by věděli, že se mají mít na pozoru. 

Remus se znova podíval na svou hůlku. Draco se mýlil. Chtěl se vydat za Tilhurstem, než bude příliš pozdě, ne zabít Severuse. _Měl_ ale spíš chtít tohle? Měl to udělat? Zbavit se Severuse teď, než všem nalije ten svůj otrávený vlkodlačí lektvar? Remuse napadlo, jestli by se Draco k tomu zmetkovi dál upínal, kdyby věděl, co mu udělal... 

Prudce vhlédl, když uslyšel jemné zaklepání na veřeje, a zamračil se na Draca. „Porušil jsi naši dohodu.“ 

Draco zavrtěl hlavou a dál stál ve vchodu. „Slíbil jsem, že neprozradím, že jsi špeh Řádu. To jsem neudělal.“ 

„Detail! Neměl jsi se mi plédt do cesty! Měli jsme dohodu. Já jsem se ti snažil pomoct!“ 

„Severus říkal....“ 

„ _Co_ Severus říkal?“ vyštěkl Remus a zvedl se na nohy. „Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, Severus říkal, že pro Pána zla nepředstavuju žádnou hrozbu – že nestojí za to se mnou zabývat. Jak to, že si to najednou rozmyslel, co? Proč mi tohle udělal?“ 

„Řekl – řekl jsem, že tě nechci zabít. Přišel s tímhle plánem, abys do útoku nemohl zasáhnout, ani když zůstaneš naživu.“ 

„Proč vůbec chce, aby k tomu útoku došlo?“ 

Draco se na něj zadíval, jak kdyby mu přeskočilo, a Remus si pomyslel, jestli to tak nakonec není. To byl opravdu tak mimo, že si na okamžik myslel, že Severus není doopravdy Smrtijed? To ho ten sex tak pomátl? Pozapomněl, že útok není Šedohřbetův výmysl; přišel s ním Pán zla. Právě on sem Severuse poslal, aby chytil do pasti vlkodlaky a vybil Řád. Jak na tohle mohl zapomenout? 

Poraženě se posadil zpátky na postel a to Draca muselo uklidnit, poněvadž překročil práh a zamířil kolem něj k vlkodlačímu lektvaru. 

„Co to děláš?“ 

„Severus mi řekl, abych zkontroloval, jestli se pořád vaří. Dneska večer se už nevrátí. Ne dokud se neuklidníš.“ 

„Neuklidním?“ procedil Remus mezi zuby. „Jak bych mu po tomhle mohl odpustit a hodit to za hlavu? Byl bych radši, kdyby mě byl zabil.“ 

Draco přerušil svou práci, a když Remus zvedl hlavu, viděl, že na něj Draco zamyšleně upírá jediné bledé oko. „Myslím, že tě Severus chtěl živého. Teprve – podle mě tě chtěl zabít až teď na konci. Myslím, že jsi ho vylekal.“ 

Remus potřásl hlavou. „Řekl jsem ti, že mezi námi nic takového není. Jenom šukáme – nebo já šukám jeho... Nic víc. A ten Severus, na kterém ti tolik záleží, neexistuje. Nezabil mě, protože mu ještě budu nějak užitečný. Všechno je to součást jeho plánu. _Ty_ jsi součást jeho plánu. Víš, že tě otrávil?“ 

Ta hořká slova mu slynula ze rtů docela volně a Remus sykl nad vlastní necitlivostí. Draco ale nevypadal, že by na něj nějak zapůsobil. Jakoby nic se vrátil k lektvaru. „Myslíš to opium?“ zeptal se přes rameno. 

„Ty o něm víš?“ To Remuse překvapilo. 

Draco se otočil a znova se na něj kriticky zadíval. „Vážně si myslíš, že jsem si neprošel jeho přísady? Ještě jsem na to nepřivedl řeč, ale vím, že zatímco ty ostatní ingredience dávají smysl, opium teda rozhodně ne.“ Odmlčel se a oči mu neklidně těkaly po boudě. „Takže mě to zabije?“ 

Remus zavrtěl hlavou. „Jenom když ho přestaneš brát. Jsi na něm závislý. Smrtelné jsou prý abstinenční příznaky.“ 

Draco si oddechl, načež se na Remuse ostře podíval. „Neuniklo mi, že ses o tom až doteď nezmínil. V některých věcech jsi stejný mizera jako on. Oba si myslíte, že účel světí prostředky.“ 

„Já si ne -“ 

„Ne? Tak proč se tu teda potuluješ s Šedohřbetem a plánujete, jak Severuse po útoku zabiješ? Proč _šukáš_ s někým, koho nenávidíš? Tvrdíš, že mezi vámi nic není; buď jsi prolhaný zbabělec nebo manipulativní svině.“ 

„Nejspíš obojí,“ přiznal Remus poraženecky. Strčil hůlku do kapsy a prohrábl si vlasy. „Proč se ho vůbec držíš?“ zeptal se, pohled upřený na vchod místo na Draca. Znova tak jako zapomněl, že je Draco schopen zrady, zapomněl, že je inteligentní mladý muž s vlastním pohledem a názory. „Viděl jsi, čeho je Severus schopen, aby došel svého cíle. Percy Weasley bude do východu slunce mrtvý.“ 

„Co je o jednoho Weasleyho míň?“ odvětil Draco nonšlantně, ale když k němu Remus prudce otočil hlavu, Dracův výraz jeho slova popíral. „Chci přežít,“ řekl po dlouhé odmlce. „Severus je moje nejlepší šance. Kdyby tu nebyl... nejspíš bych se zabil, kdybych ho neviděl projít si tím samým.“ Vím, jak moc tě nenáviděl. Pořád nemůžu uvěřit... Ale ty říkáš, že v tom nic takového není,“ zamumlal, čelo zachmuřené tímtéž zmatkem, který cítil i Remus. „Máš pravdu, asi nikdy nebudu vědět, jaký je ve skutečnosti. Ani ty ne. Jen vím, že mu z nějakého důvodu záleží na tom, abych přežil. Je ta nejlepší šance, kterou mám.“ 

Remus nad tím uvažoval, a přitom se díval, jak Draco vlkodlačí lektvar naposled kontroluje, než ho přiklopil velkou poklicí. 

„Vezmeš si ho?“ zeptal se Draco. 

Remus zamrkal, na okamžik popletený, až si uvědomil, že Draco mluví o lektvaru. Jestli si ho vezme? Pořád musí udělat, co bude v jeho silách, aby pomohl svým přátelům, když už je nemůže nijak varovat. 

„Ano,“ odpověděl. „A Draco, naše dohoda pořád platí. Pořád se budu snažit, jak budu moct, přispět Řádu. Jestli se ukáže, že mi stále věří... Každopádně udělám, co budu moct, abych tě ochránil.“ 

Draco přikývl. „Děkuju. Když – když bud moct -“ 

„Ne,“ přerušil ho Remus. „Už mi nedávej žádné další sliby, které nebudeš moct dodržet. Severus i já oba chceme, abys přežil. Prostě to přijmi a chop se každé příležitosti, která se ti naskytne.“ 

Draco vypadal, že se bude hádat, ale pak pevně stiskl rty a přikývl. Remusovi se zvedly koutky v pokřiveném úsměvu. Harry by se byl hádal. Každý Nebelvír by se hádal, ale Draco byl ze Zmijozelu a věděl, kdy zmlknout. Možná že bylo na čase, aby se i on naučil totéž. Severus ho přechytračil. Místo aby se dál pokoušel varovat své přátele a nepochybně zase nepochodil, možná bylo na čase, aby si vzal příklad od svých nepřátel a pokusil se útok překazit zevnitř. 

Vlkodlačí lektvar si _vezme_. Jednou Severusovi řekl, že je ochoten za svoji věc položit život, a nelhal. Modlil se k Bohu, k Merlinovi a ke komukoliv dalšímu, kdo by ho mohl slyšet, aby jeho ochota obětovat se nebyla zbytečná. 

\------

Následující ráno byl Severus na cestě do boudy, když na kraji mýtiny narazil na Draca. Násilně od sebe Draca předešlý večer odehnal, protože si nebyl jistý, jestli se bude schopen ovládat. Po noci strávené v ústraní ve vykotlaném mrtvém dubu už nad sebou znova získal vládu. 

Blížili se k nejnebezpečnější části plánu. Tu scénu s Lupinem ustál tak tak, a to z větší části věděl, jak se bude odvíjet. Jak dopadne útok nemohl ani hádat. Mohl si jen nechat co nejvíc otevřených možnností a být připraven během okamžiku změnit směr... 

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Draco honem. 

Severus pozvedl obočí. „Lupin tě jak vidno neuřkl.“ 

Jeho poznámka Draca uvedla do rozpaků, protože předešlý večer od něj dostal vynadáno, že Lupinově hloupě vrátil hůlku, bez ohledu na to, jak dramatické to bylo gesto. 

„Ještě je v boudě, čeká na tebe. Mám jít s tebou?“ 

„Nechci, aby ses mi pletl do cesty.“ 

Draco se zamračeně zadíval na zem u svých nohou. „Jen se vzájemně nezabijte. Prosím.“ 

Severus svraštil čelo a váhavě mu položil ruku na rameno. „Co se mě týče, namám to v úmyslu. Ne pokud to nebude nezbytné.“ 

Draco jeho ruku setřásl. „Prostě ať ti nerupnou nervy,“ zahuhlal trošku nedůtklivě. Severusovi z tváře zmizel mrak a zůstala docela bezvýrazná. 

„Vrať se ke své práci,“ nařídil mu. „Nějaké hrnce určitě čekají na umytí,“ ušklíbl se s pohledem na ranní pachtění smečky za Dracovými zády. 

Draco se narovnal a trošičku křivě se na Severuse pousmál. Jak se tak na něj Severus v tu chvíli díval, uvědomil si, jak moc si na jizvy na jeho tváři zvykl. „Běž.“ 

„Jasně, jasně... Jo a Severusi, chceš abych ho hlídal, když budeme s ostatními?“ 

„To nebude nutné.“ 

„Ale mohl by se znova pokusit poslat zprávu a nemůžeš vědět jistě, že mu neuvěří. Potter s ním přece kamarádí, ne?“ 

„I když to zkusí, Řád se z vesnice nestáhne. Možná si přivedou posily a líp se chovají, ale napospas útoku ji nenechají.“ 

„Ale jestli na tom teda nezáleží, proč jsme to na něj celé nalíčili?“ nenechal se Draco odbýt. Hlas měl nazlobeně a frustrovaně zvýšený a tvářil se nevěřícně. 

„Řádu na tom nezáleží, zato ale Lupinovi ano. _Ty_ akorát hleď držet jazyk za zuby a nedostat se do žádného maléru.“ 

Draco se zdál rozpačitý, ale jen znechuceně potřásl hlavou a vydal se pryč. 

Severus se za ním chvíli díval a přemýšlel o všech možnostech, které jen u Draca připadají v úvahu. Už předchozí noc opustil hranice předvídatelnosti. Severus na okamžik zavřel oči, jak mu v hlavě vířily všechny možné cesty, kterými by se Draco během útoku mohl vydat, počítal, kolik z nich by je naprosto zničilo. 

Zachvěl se v zesilujícím větru, znova oči otevřel a vykročil vstříc tomu, co ho čeká v boudě. 

„Proč?“ zeptal se ho Lupin, sotva vstoupil. 

Dostalo se mu jen nenaloženého zamračení a Severus přešel boudu ke svému lektvaru. Mezi lopatkami cítil váhu Lupinova pohledu, ale odolal nutkání otočit se a konfrontovat toho pitomce. Šokovaně se ale obrátil, když Lupin ticho přerušil další otázkou: „Potřebuješ hůlku?“ 

„Cože?“ 

„Potřebuješ hůlku?“ zopakoval Lupin trpělivě a Severus sevřel pěst. 

Lupin se zvedl z kraje postele a udělal k němu pár kroků. Ostražitě se pozorovali. 

„Na.“ Lupin mu hůlku podával. 

„Můžu tě zabít,“ zasyčel Severus. 

Lupin zúžil oči. Vypadal tak spíš krátkozrace než výhružně, napadlo Severuse poněkud nesmyslně. 

„Myslím, že budeš radši, když budu naživu a závislý na tomhle, než když budu mrtvý,“ prohlásil Lupin zchytrale a Severus se uchechtl. Chňapl po hůlce a otočil se zpátky ke své práci. Nepřekvapilo ho, když se k němu zezadu přitisklo horké tělo a zrovna tak horký dech ho polechtal za uchem. 

„Chci tě,“ zamručel Lupin a otřel mu rty o krk. Severus slyšel, jak se zhluboka nadechl jeho pachu. Měsíc se blížil k úplňku a Severus cítil, že je v jeho moci, když se oddával Lupinovu majetnickému objetí. 

„Myslel jsem, že mezi námi nic takového není,“ povedlo se mu posměšně Lupinovi vrátit jeho slova. 

„Není,“ reagoval Lupin rychle. „Nemiluju tě. Dokonce tě ani nemám rád. Ale něco v tobě ve mně probouzí vlka. Chci, aby ses mi podřídil.“ 

„Kdyby tě tak teď mohli vidět tví přátelé,“ ušklíbl se Severus, odmítaje Lupinova slova o vlkovi, přestože jejich pravdivost cítil hluboko v krvi a kostech, tam, kde se jeho magie mísila s vlkodlačím prokletím. 

„Viděli by, co teď čekají, že uvidí, ne? Mě, jak se paktuju se Smrtijedem.“ 

Jeho tón byl hořký a stiskl Severuse pevněji. Severus měl sto chutí jeho dusivou sebelístost sžíravě okomentovat, ale nechtěl, aby si Lupin myslel, že je sentimentální domnívat se, že se proti němu jeho přátelé po Diskenthově hlášení obrátí; chtěl, aby to Lupin přijal jako fakt. Vydal mlhavě souhlasný zvuk a Lupin mu zaryl psrty do boků ještě víc. 

„Uvědomuješ si, že nic z toho nemá žádný význam?“ zamumlal, když ho Lupin prudce otočil, a vzápětí si uvědomil, že opakuje to, co se mu Lupin tak usilovně snažil sdělit. Nemilovali se. Neměli se rádi. Severus zavřel oči a nechal se srazit na postel. Pářili se. 

Oči se mu znova rozlétly, když do něj Lupin pronikl. Držel se Lupinových zad, levou ruku mu zarýval do kůže a pravou ho k sobě tiskl, jak nejpevněji dokázal. Lupin mezi sténáním pronášel jeho jméno a Severus se hryzal do rtu, až mu tekla krev. Tady šlo o nadvládu, opakoval si. Lupin se zcela zcestně domníval, že dominantnost v sexu mu dává vládu nad tím, co se děje. Severus se soustředil na popadnutí dechu. Nechá Lupina při téhle představě. O to bude jeho pád na zem bolestnější, až přijde konec. 

Ženou se za sluncem a za měsícem, pomyslel si Severus, když se mu najdenou ze rtů vydral výkřik a Lupin spokojeně zavrčel. Konec se blížil, ale než přijde, zem bude uvržena v temnotu: _zatmí se slunce, měsíc ztratí svou zář_ * Severuse vždycky fascinovalo, jak je pro každý správný armagedon nezbytné zničení nebes, když jako kluk četl otcovu potrhanou Bibli nebo matčiny zaprášené knížky o mytologii. 

„Ach Bože!“ vydechl a přitiskl tvář do Lupinova ramene. Strhne z oblohy hvězdy, pomyslel si zoufale v pokusu vrátit se ke svému vnitřnímu monologu, jenže ten se vytratil už dávno ve zmatené noční můře protichůdných odkazů, zápletek a vzpomínek. Stáhne Lupina s sebou, rozhodl se, ale pak ten nápad zase hned zavrhl. Nepotřebuje nikoho! 

„Podívej se na mě!“ rozkázal Lupin a Severus oči zase otevřel. 

Jejich pohledy se setkaly, Lupinův pevně odhodlaný, jeho překvapený. Byla by to dokonalá příležitost, vklouznout do Lupinovy mysli a zjistit, jak se v ní jeho machinace ujaly, ale Lupin se v něm pohnul a Severus se ztratil v modru jeho zorniček. 

„Můj!“ zavyl Lupin a naposled prudce přirazil. 

„Ne! Ne, ne, ne...“ sténal Severus. 

\-----

Nějak se jim podařilo přežít až do úplňku. Strávili ten čas hádáním, šukáním a tu a tam výměnou černých vtipů na Šedohřbetovu adresu. Taky si vyměňovali občas protichůdné obavy o Draca, a když jim úplněk naplno proudil krví, bylo evidentní, že Draco už má jejich chování až až. To ráno se na oba utrhl. 

„Tak já půjdu, ne?“ zeptal se podrážděně. „Ať tu na to, co _děláte_ , když jste osamotě, máte trochu soukromí.“ 

U oběda se s nimi už zase usmířil, ale Remus věděl, že očima pátrá po známkách, že spolu zase vyspali. Bylo mu jasné, že Draco žárlí a touží po pozornosti, zvlášť když je úplněk tu, ale nedokázal kvůli Dracovi Severuse nechat na pokoji. Čím víc se útok blížil, tím naléhavěji nad Severusem potřeboval uvrdit svou autoritu. A zrovna se mu nenabízel jiný prostředek než sex. Tehdy byl Severus plně jeho, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se to snažil popírat, a popírání Remuse jen podněcovalo, aby se tím víc snažil strhnout zdi, které Severus kolem sebe vztyčil. 

Po obědě Severus oznámil spokojenost se stavem vlkodlačího lektvaru a začalo jeho rozdílení. Zatímco Severus rozléval dávky, Remus a Draco znova procházeli poznámky, které před měsícem sebrali a odkontrolovali jména a podrobnosti. Tentokrát Šedohřbet na lektvar nereagoval nijak negativně, jelikož tenhle měsíc očividně vynechal dávku z vlastní zásoby. Zdržel se ale, aby se podíval, jak si Severus vezme vlastní medicínu. Když ho do sebe Snape bez protestů obrátil, Šedohřbet spokojeně zamručel a odporoučel se. Draco si taky vzal dávku a ihned ho opustila nedůtklivost, kterou se posledních pár dní vyznačoval. Remuse napadlo, že za jeho špatnou náladou možná stály abstineční příznaky, a ne moc blížícho se úplňku. 

A tak přišla řada na něj. 

Opatrně si vzal pohár, který mu Severus podával, a myšlenky mu zalétly ke chvíli, kdy mu Severus vlkodlačí lektvar dal poprvé. Tehdy bylo všechno jednodušší. Nevěděl ještě, co mu lektvar udělá, ale věřil v Brumbálovu důvěru v Severuse a bláhově si o muži, který ve svém těžkém životě chyboval, myslel jen to nejlepší. Dokonce za ty Severusovy chyby cítil trochu vinu, připadal si částečně odpovědný. 

Teď věděl přesně, co lektvar udělá, věděl, že Severus si zvolil svou cestu sám za sebe a navzdory nabízené pomoci a přátelství jednoho z největších kouzelníků v dějinách. 

„Jakou to má chuť?“ zeptal se a přičichl k lektvaru, na kterém si dnes nejspíš pochutná. 

„Chutná to jako máslové sušenky,“ informoval ho Draco. 

Severus si odfrkl. „Chutná po tom, po čem chceš, aby chutnal. Netušil jsem že máš tak přízemní chutě, Draco.“ 

Draco zčervenal rozpaky a Remus se pousmál. „Vezmu si ho,“ obrátil se k Severusovi, „ale musíš mi prozradit, po čem chutná tobě.“ 

Severus zúžil oči a Remus měl podezření, že se jeho odpověď nebude moc lišit od Dracovy. „Čokopiškoty,“ odpověděl, jako by ty mudlovské sušenky byly kletba. 

Remus se zazubil. „Tak teda do dna.“ 

Pořád ještě čekal starou pachuť a připravoval se na dávivý pocit, když se mu po jazyku rozlila chuť husté hovězí omáčky. Zavřel při polykání oči a zavzpomínal na poklidná nedělní odpoledne a matčiny pečínky k večeři. „Po čem to chutnalo tobě?“ zeptal se ho Draco, když prázdný pohár vracel Severusovi. 

Remus se při odpovídání podíval Severusovi do očí. Teď byl v jeho moci. Severus ho mohl zabít prostě jen tím, že mu odmítne další dávku lektvaru. Touha prošukat s ním zeď byla tak silná, že než se vzpamatoval, položil mu ruku na rameno. 

Draco naštětsí sklízel ze stolu poznámky, takže to neviděl. Remusovi najednou připadalo, že na něj všechno padá, a tak zamumlal omluvu a vyklopýtal z boudy. 

Nebyl si jistý, kam jde; věděl jen, že chce ven, cítit na sobě slunce a vítr, než přijde noc. Cestou si ho odchytil Šedohřbet. 

„Nezapomeň, na čem jsme se dohodli, Remusi,“ připomněl mu starý vlkodlak. „Po útoku, jakmile budeš zase při síle, vyzvi ho. S chybějící tlapou pro něj bude noc náročnější; bude slabší než ty.“ 

Remus přikývl, jen už aby byl v lese. Muselo na něm být vidět, kam ho to táhne, protože Šedohřbet se najednou podíval ke stromům, k nimž měl Remus namířeno. Zašklebil se. 

„Taky mě lákají,“ svěřil se mu. „Vlkovi se nelíbí, jak účinná je ta medicína. Dneska v noci je to naposled. Tak jen běž, vyběhej to.“ 

Remus udělal, co mu Šedohřbet nařídil, a v lese už doslova utíkal. Celý měsíc se nechával řídit vlkodlačími instinkty, víc než kdykoliv jindy. Vlkovi se nelíbily okovy lektvaru a vzpíral se jim. Možná to bylo tím, že byl tolik zvyklý na starý lektvar, a proto ho tenhle tak vzal. Remusovi připadalo, že cítí, jak se mu lektvar šíří krví, obaluje kletbu a uzavírá ji v sobě. 

Prudce oddechoval, když se konečně donutil zastavit, protože už nepoznával okolí. Donutil se posadit, navzdory nervózní energii, která mu bouřila žilami. Nohy se mu třásly. Schoval si obličej do dlaní a pokusil se opanovat. 

„Remusi.“ 

„Nech mě chvilku osamotě, ano?“ zavolal, slova přidušená v dlaních. 

„Aha. Říkal jsem si, jestli se neprojeví nějaké vedlejší příznaky. Bral jsi vlkodlačí lektvar hodně dlouho. Měl jsem obavu, že budeš mít v krvi zbytkovou magii.“ 

Remus ztuhl, když si uvědomil, že je to Severus, a ne Draco, kdo za ním přišel. Trhl sebou, když se jeho ramene dotkla ruka, a pak Severuse hrubě vzal za zápěstí. Zastavil se, než udělá něco dalšího. 

„Brzo to přejde,“ ujistil ho Severus a místo aby se snažil z jeho sevření vymanit, pomalu si vedle něj klekl. „Mezitím... pokud chceš...“ 

Remus Severuse nechal, aby svoji ruku jemně vytrhl, a pak je zíral, jak se mu Severus snaží jednou rukou rozvázat předek hábitu. Remus si rychle olízl rty a pak mu začal pomáhat. Za chvíli měli oba hábity rozhalené a Severusova horká dlaň ho hřála skrz tenkou látku tílka. Uvědomil si, že se ho Severus snaží postrčit na záda, a když si lehal, opatrně Severuse pozoroval. 

„Proč -?“ 

Jeho otázku rychle zdusila tatáž ruka, která ho strčila na zem. „Odteď žádné mluvení,“ řekl Severus tichým hlasem, který od něj Remus ještě neslyšel. 

Díval se, jak se Severus zbavuje hábitu a stahuje si boty a trenýrky. Z mnoha důvodů to bylo dočista surreální. Severus inicioval sex, což neudělal od toho zoufalého poprvé, a i tehdy nakonec Remuse přiměl chopit se vedení. Severus ho vždycky odháněl nebo před ním utíkal, když se ho Remus pokoušel vzít si venku. Teď se na něj ale díval s takovou vážností, že se Remus na moment přemluvil, že jsou opravdu milenci. 

Potěšilo ho, když se Severus nechal vést jeho dotekem, a Remus si ho přitáhl na sebe. Váhal nejdřív, jestli Severuse políbit. Poprvé se líbali, ale potom už jejich polibky byly bitvy sváděné jazykem a zuby. Přejel Severusovi po zádech, aby teplou dlaní zahnal chlad, a pak stiskl jednu studenou půlku. Severus se opřel o lokty podél jeho hlavy. Remus ho volnou rukou pohladil po krku a pak si ho přitáhl blíž. 

Nejdřív se jejich rty jen dotkly. Vyvedený z míry tím nezvykem se Remus trochu odtáhl, než k němu znovu přitiskl rty, a pak zase. Byl to ten druh polibku, kterým začínají puberťáci, letmé doteky rtů, které svádějí a dodávají odvahu, až Severus zakňučel, sám jeho ústa vyhledal a pevně je políbil. Remus ho oběma rukama vzal kolem pasu a objal ho, když zavíral oči, aby si vychutnal líně se proplétající jazyky a tiché zvuky, které Severus vydával, kdykoliv ho přemohla netrpělivost a polibek prohloubil. 

Po chvíli se Severus odtáhl a nadzvedl. Remus se ani nehýbal, ochotný nechat Severuse dělat si, co chce. Běs vlkodlačího prokletí konečně podlehl uklidňujícímu působení pozměněného lektvaru. Usmál se, když mu Severus začal stahovat hábit a nadzvedl se, aby mu pomohl. Když oba leželi V kropenatém světle slunce a chladném lesním vzduchu nazí, znova se políbili, a tentokrát bylo jejich objetí rozpálenější, poněvadž leželi na boku a mohli se přivinout. 

Remus netušil, co Severuse přimělo jednat. Snad se stejně jako on bál toho, co noc přinese. Remus za to byl každopádně vděčný. Zlidšťovalo to jeho touhu po Severusovi, i přestože byli venku. Připadal si míň jako zvíře než za celý měsíc. 

Když ho Severus zatlačil na zem, nechal se. Dole byl jen málokdy a Merlin mu byl svědkem, že vlkovi se tahle pozice většinou nelíbila vůbec, ale Náměsíčník teď mlčel a beze všeho Severuse nechal, ať si dělá, co se mu zlíbí. Nechtělo se mu kazit atmosféru a zvrhnout to v další animální páření. Hladil Severuse po rukou, když se mu Severus posadil nad boky. Propletl pravicí jejich prsty a levou rukou si zvedl ke rtům jeho pahýl. Severus se nad ním zachvěl, ale neprotestoval. Trochu se posunul a Remus se prudce nadechl, když se k jeho tvrdému ptákovi přimáčkla mezera mezi Severusovými půlkami. 

Došlo mu, že na něj chce Severus nasednout, a tak pustil jeho pahýl a nahmatal hůlku. Jakmile ji měl v ruce, zvedl oči k Severusově tváři a Severus lehce přikývl na povzbuzenou. Remus tedy seslal svá kouzla, znova hůlku upustil a zasténal, když se nad něj Severus zvedl. 

Po mechu se nelinula slova, ale sténání a neartkulované výkřiky. Nejdřív se Severus jen zlehka kolíbal sem a tam, ale postupně jejich pohyby zrychlily a pravidelnost se vytratila. Remus pokrčil kolena a zapřel se chodidly o zem, aby mohl přirážet vzhůru. Když přirazil poprvé, Severus zalapal po dechu a pak zvrátil hlavu, kolem ramen se mu rozlétly vlasy a poddal se rozkoši. Remus Severuse podepřel rukou na boku a pak vzal do ruky tvrdé péro, ze kterého už Severusovi vytékala na břicho tekutina. 

V poslední chvíli se Remus nadzvedl, posadil a přitiskl si Severuse k břichu. Severus mu sevřel záda, jak se jejich svaly napjaly a pak povolily. 

Remusovi připadalo, že Severuse slyší šeptat jeho jméno, a zabořil nos do vlasů, které mu bránily dostat se k Severusovu krku. Severus byl těžký, ale Remus se cítil tak spokojený jako už dlouho ne a byl ochotný Severuse chvíli podržet, než se z té námahy vzpamatuje. 

Konečně Severus zvedl bradu z jeho ramene a odtáhl se, aby se mu podíval do očí. Jejich oči se střetly a Severus se zamračil. 

„Nepokusil ses je znova varovat,“ zašeptal, evidentně překvapený. 

Navzdory obsahu otázky přijemná nálada Remuse neopustila a Remus mu odhrnul z obličeje vlasy a zkusil pár zcuhaných pramenů rozplést. „Neuvěřili by mi a k útoku dojde tak jako tak.“ 

Severus potřásl hlavou. „Ty bláhovče jeden,“ zamumlal, než ho políbil mezi svraštělé obočí. 

„Tušíš, co se dneska večer stane?“ zeptal se Remus udivený Severusovou zvláštní náladou. 

„Ani trochu,“ přiznal Severus s povzdechem, načež se uchechtl. „Odteď jdu naslepo,“ pokračoval a zasmál se do Remusova krku. 

Remus ho pohladil po zádech a rozhodl se považovat jeho slova za upřímná. Nikdo nedokázal předpovědět, co se stane v boji. Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho pomyšlení, že by jediný člověk, který se odchýlí od své role, mohl Severusovy plány zhatit, uklidňuje nebo zneklidňuje. Místo dalších otázek ale k sobě Severuse pevně přivinul a vychutnal si ten okamžik až do konce. Severus k němu přišel dobrovolně; na jedno odpoledne z nich byli milenci. Nic takového už možná nikdy nezažije. 

\-----

Vrátili se k Dracovi na časnou večeři, oba s očima na potemňujícím nebi. Remus se brzo vyplížil ven a vrátil se zpátky na místo, kde se se Severusem milovali. 

Jakmile tam došel, přivolal patrona, bez ohledu na to, o kolik snáz by to kouzlo šlo vystopovat než zavolání sovy. Když od něho mohutný vlk odbíhal, připadalo Remusovi na jeho stříbřitém těle něco divné. Zavrtěl ale hlavou, aby takové myšlenky zaplašil, a strčil hůlku do kapsy. To málo, co mohl, udělal. Bylo na Ginny a Billovi, co s jeho zprávou provedou. 

Když vešel do boudy, Severus vzhlédl a Remus si byl jistý, že ví, co právě dělal. Nic ale neřekl a vrátil se k prohrabávání bedny, ve které si přinesl lektvarové přísady. Draco se svlékl a Remus si taky stáhl hábit. Už zbývala jen chvíle. Slunce sice ještě úplně nezapadlo, ale měsíc už stál na nebi a jen čekal, až poslední sluneční paprsek zmizí a on je bude moct zajmout ve své moci. Remus viděl, jak Severus něco položil vedle sebe na postel, ale od zkoumání, co ten nevelký předmět je, mu odvedlo pozornost Severusovo svlékání. I když právě nebyl vzrušený, poněvadž hned vedle stál Draco a poněvadž měl hlavu plnou starostí o budoucnost, nemohl si pomoct nezadívat se na tělo, které mu před chvílí dalo tolik rozkoše, se zalíbením. Nebylo to krásné tělo, ale Remus ho měl v rukou a bylo mu drahé. 

Když se Severus otočil, Remus si hned všiml, že má v ruce medailon. Ještě nikdy ho neviděl a zvědavě si ho prohlížel. Zamrkal, když si uvědomil, že zatímco se soustředí na medailon, Severus pozoruje jeho. Přistihl ho těsně předtím, než Severus obrátil zamyšlený pohled k Dracovi. Vypadal, jako by nad něčím váhal, a znova očima zalétl k Remusovi, než vykročil za Dracem. 

„Na, Draco,“ řekl stručně. „Chci, abys tohle měl dneska večer kolem krku. Na ochranu.“ 

Draco byl překvapený, ale spokojeně od Severuse medailon přijal. Remus se díval, jak ho Dracovi věší kolem krku. Řetízek byl dost dlouhý, aby Draca neškrtil, až se přemění. Na medailonu bylo zlatě vyryté velké S a Remuse napadlo, že to musí být nějaká památka Snapeovy rodiny. Přemýšlel, proč Severus váhal, komu ji dát. 

Najednou všichni tři ucítili mocné volání měsíce a veškeré další myšlenky se utopily v bolesti proměny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Citace z Matouše 24:29, v ekumenickém překladu. 
> 
> „Honba za sluncem a za měsícem“ je odkaz na jednu z norských předzvěstí blížícho se Ragnaröku: Fenrirovi synové po nekonečném honu spolknou slunce a měsíc a zem bude uvržena v temnotu.


	9. IX. část: Slunce svítá, křik pominul, padlých je příliš, jen pár se ještě drží na nohou

Jak se snažil zvyknout na to, čím je, honilo se mu hlavou příliš mnoho myšlenek; příliš mnoho pochyb. Klopýtl a podlomily se mu nohy. Pokusil se postavit na tlapu, kterou neměl. 

Měl tlapy. 

Zneklidnilo ho, že zármutek, který jím projel, když si to uvědomil, z něj vyšel jako psí zakňučení, a vrčivě zaklel, že tahle vlčí podoba je mnohem výrazivější než jeho lidská. Ačkoliv byl jeho lektvar dost účinný, aby si zachoval svou mysl, nad tělem tak pevnou vládu jako v lidské kůži neměl. 

Pokusil se utěšit, že to mohlo být ještě horší. Díky přísadám navíc nebude muset přetrpět šílenství vlka, kterým si až dodneška procházeli všichni ostatní vlkodlaci. Přesto to bylo jen malé povzbuzení, když se znova pokusil postavit a konečně se mu povedlo z boudy vyjít. 

Remus a Draco se venku zastavili a čekali na něho. Ulevilo se mu, že medailon je v Dracově bílé srsti téměř úplně schovaný, takže člověk musí vědět, že tam je, aby ho viděl. Nebyl si jistý, jestli se rozhodl správně, když ho dal Dracovi, a ne Lupinovi. 

Velmi riskoval, aby ho získal, jednou v noci, když bydlel u Goyla. Brumbál nebyl docela přesvědčený, že viteál v jeskyni skutečně bude, a Severus byl dostatečně nedůvěřivý, aby se o tom ujistil. Od Pottera se těžko mohl dozvědět, jestli medailon získali, a tak pro klid v duši prohledal další možná místa. Udělalo se mu na nic, když ho našel uložený v dřevěné truhličce schované pod podlahou teď polorozpadlého letního sroubku Reguluse Blacka. 

Uvědomil si, že pořád ještě vrčí, a rychle přestal. Remus a Draco se na něj upřeně dívali, hlavy nakloněné na stranu. Bylo by to komické, kdyby mu z toho zase nebylo na nic, i když z jiného důvodu. 

Opravdu byl vlk… 

A měl před sebou práci, bez ohledu na cokoliv jiného. Medailon dal zkrátka Dracovi. Co z toho pojde, už nemohl ovlivnit. Věděl, že Remus chce Draca vzít k Řádu, takže i kdyby s druhou částí plánu pohořel, Remus si Draca nechá u sebe, až se bude vracet ke svým druhům. Jediné, o co se musí postarat, je, aby se Draco nevrátil ke smečce. Kdyby se kvůli tomu musel proti Dracovi obrátit, udělá to. 

Nedovolí, aby Brumbálova smrt přišla dočista vniveč. Draco bude žít a Potter získá viteál. Bez ohledu na zbytek jeho machinací, dovede to, co začalo tu noc na věži, ke zdárnému konci. 

\------

Remus opatrně postupoval kupředu křovím a keříky, které okupovaly okraje lesa. Po jednom boku měl Draca, který svou napůl lysou tvář obracel sem a tam. Remus cítil, jak je vyděšený. 

Po jeho druhém boku hopkal na třech tlapách Severus. Chvíli mu trvalo, než si na to zvykl, a Remusovi ze začátku dělalo starost, jak moc ho rozrušuje, že má vlčí podobu. Teď ale jako by našel správné tempo a rovnováhu, ale stejně byl zadýchaný a Remus si říkal, jak si asi v bitvě povede. 

Remus sám se cítil náramně. Nejdřív ho to, že má lidskou mysl, a ne Náměsíčníkovu, mátlo, ale jeho tělo se rychle vzpamatovalo a pohyboval se bez potíží. Takovouhle noc by si dokázal užít, pomyslel si. Věčná škoda, že Severus svůj um zpravidla věnoval zlotřilostem, protože v něm dřímala dávka geniality. Upravený lektvar Remusovi dopřával sebeovládání. Poprvé byl doslova člověk ve vlčím těle, i když s týmiž primitivními touhami, které jím zmítaly i v lidské podobě. Nebyl si jistý, jestli té závislosti lituje, pokud odteď budou úplňky takovéhle. Jestliže se samozřejmě Severus uvolí mu lektvar opět uvařit. 

Pokud se z toho tedy oba dostanou živí. Šedohřbet vepředu zpomaloval a Remus se vrátil do přítomnosti. Teď se bude muset soustředit a využít sebeovládání, které mu vlkodlačí lektvar poskytl. Aby svým přátelům pomohl, musí být ve střehu. 

Skladiště měli před sebou, nějakých dvě stě metrů přes keříky zarostlou plochu. Za ním – první řadu domů od skladiště dělilo dalších pět set metrů krátké okousané trávy – ležela vesnice. Mezi staveními nebylo ani živáčka a jen tu a tam světlo v ložnici prozrazovalo, že je obydlená. Po Billovi ani Ginny ani po nikom jiném nebylo památky. Instinkty ale Remusovi říkaly, že tu jsou, a z napětí v Šedohřbetově ohromném těle poznal, že on to nepochybně vycítil taky. Nebyli jediní, kdo čekal. Ostatní se skrývali všude kolem. Jestli to jsou predátoři jako on, nebo jen kořist, se ještě ukáže. 

Úplně se zastavili, nízko shrbení, těla přitisknutá k zemi, svaly napjaté a čekali na Šedohřbetův povel k útoku. Remus pečlivě sledoval stíny kolem skladu; v černočerné tmě se mohly skrývat dveře. Byl si jistý, že jsou tam aspoň tři lidi, a jestliže je vycítil on, pak Šedohřbet určitě taky. Bude muset vyrazit teď, má-li své přátele varovat… 

Se štěkotem a vrčením vyrazil z porostu, aby přilákal pozornost. Za ním se ozvalo rozzlobené zavrčení a narazilo do něj těžké tělo, právě když mu nad hlavou proletělo zaklínadlo. Byl přimáčklý pod Severusem a snažil se osvobodit. Nechtěl ho pokousat a podrápat, a tak se ho pokusil setřást. Stejně jako když byli v lidské podobě, mu lehce nahrávalo, že Severusovi chybí ruka. Shodil ho a odskočil od něj, tak tak že se vyhnul dalšímu fialovému záblesku. 

Jak odbíhal z dosahu kouzel, uslyšel Šedohřbetovo frustrované zavrčení. Prvek překvapení byl pryč, ale útok bude pokračovat. Mohutný vlkodlak smečce přikázal pustit se vpřed. Vlkodlaci vyskočili z lesa a Řád jim ze stínů vystoupil vstříc. 

\------

Draco vyrazil vpřed se zbytkem smečky, ale rychle se stáhl, na paměti, co mu Severus řekl, když byli v chýši sami spolu. Neměl se do ničeho zaplést a držet se buď u něj nebo u Remuse. Neměl se aktivně účastnit útoku. Kdyby se za ním pustil někdo z Řádu, měl utéct, ne bojovat. 

Ta rada mu dělala těžkou hlavu, ačkoliv když mu Severus dával ten medailon, Draco si uvědomil, že mu jeho bezpečí leží na srdci. Přesto si nebyl jistý, čeho chce Severus tuhle noc dosáhnout. 

Severus mu řekl, že míří až do cíle, ať tam vede jakákoliv cesta, a Draco si myslel, že v tom správně vidí zmijozelský pud za každou cenu přežít. Teď mu ale docházelo, že Severus nikdy život v Šedohřbetově smečce nepovažoval za jednu z možností. Jak to jen šlo, držel ho od smečky stranou a dával si záležet, aby ho měl u sebe v boudě. Zabil Silvanise, a ačkoliv to musel udělat kvůli vlastnímu přežití, taky tím zachránil jeho. Teď mu přikázal, aby se neúčastnil boje. Draco byl za ten příkaz vděčný – pochyboval, že by v téhle podobě dokázal zabít, bezprostřední účinky zubů a drápů mu byly odporné – ale stejně mu to dělalo starosti. 

Uvědomil si, že ztratil z očí Severuse i Remuse, a tak se je vydal klidnějším okrajem bojů hledat. Právě když se plížil kolem rohu skladu ponořeného do stínů, viděl, jak se objevili Potter a ti jeho dva pitomí kamarádi. Jeho nenávist o sobě dala vědět tichým neartikulovaným zavrčením a vydal se za nimi. 

\------

Když Harry na místo dorazil, panoval tam chaos. Ve vesnici vlkodlaci ještě nebyli, ale od skladu se rozléhalo vytí a kvičení a lidské hlasy vykřikující zaklínadla. S vědomím, že Ron a Hermiona jsou hned za ním, se vrhl kupředu, rozzlobený, že mu o tomhle nic neřekli, a odhodlaný najít Ginny. 

Když tu velkou budovu obíhali, nikdo si jich moc nevšímal. Vlci i lidé se příliš soustředili na sebe navzájem, aby věnovali pozornost ještě nově příchozím. Zahnuli za roh, a tam se Ginny snažila ubránit dvěma vlkodlakům najednou. 

„Ginny!“ vykřikl Harry a rozběhl k ní. 

Ve čtyřech se jim oba vlkodlaky podařilo omráčit. Přemoci je ale bylo těžší, než čekali. Slabší zaklínadla a kouzla jako by na ně vůbec nepůsobila, a tak museli použít nebezpečnější kouzla, aby je porazili, celou tu dobu s vědomím, že pod srstí jsou lidské bytosti. Zabít je byla ta nejposlednější možnost, ale vlkodlačí odolnost ke kouzlům jim téměř nedávala na výběr a všichni čtyři mladí lidé si začínali uvědomovat, proč jsou stvoření černé magie tak obávaná. Museli svá kouzla seslat společně, aby měla kýžený účinek a nemuseli se uchýlit ke smrtelným kletbám. 

Docouvali při boji až ke skladu a zatímco si oddechovali po přestálém útoku, zčistajasna zpoza rohu vyběhl veliký tmavý vlk a skočil na Harryho. Ozval se dívčí výkřik a Harry instinktivně zvedl ruku na ochranu před srážkou, ale žádná se nekonala. Útočníkovi do boku narazil další vlk, mnohem světlejší a ne tak velký. 

„To je Remus!“ vykřikl Harry, když se vrčící a kousající klubko vlků kutálelo pryč. 

„Určitě, Harry?“ zeptala se Hermiona. „Moody říkal, že –“ 

„Je mi jedno, co říkal Moody,“ odpověděl Harry vztekle. „Remus by nás nezradil. Prostě by to neudělal.“ 

Ron mlčel a Harry jeho váhání dokázal pochopit. Percy nezemřel lehce a zpráva od jejich špeha mezi Smrtijedy za zrádce označila Remuse. 

Kupodivu ale jeho tvrzení podpořila Ginny. „Billa a mě varoval vlčí patron. Remus je pořád na naší straně.“ 

S morbidní fascinací pozorovali rvoucí se vlkodlaky. Ten tmavý byl větší, ale ten šedý byl rychlejší. Všichni čtyři nadskočili a ošklíbli se, když ten šedivý najednou vyrazil a roztrhl svému soupeři hrdlo. 

Nedokázali necouvnout, když se k nim vlk, o kterém doufali, že je Remus, vydal. Srst kolem čenichu měl od krve a navzdory Harryho přesvědčení, že je to přítel, působilo mohutné zvíře hrozivě. Vlkodlak se k nim blížil pomalu a opatrně, hlavu skloněnou. Zastavil se několik metrů od nich a posadil se. Harrymu se hned dýchalo volněji. 

„ _Je_ to Remus.“ S úlevou ke svému příteli vykročil. 

„Harry, ne!“ 

To vykřikl Moody a všichni čtyři puberťáci zaprotestovali, když starý bystrozor na Remuse namířil hůlku. Neslyšeli žádné kouzlo, ale z hůlky vylétlo rudé světlo. Zachytilo ho bílé světlo, které vyrazilo zprava. Moodyho kouzlo, které se roztahovalo do šířky jako síť, narazilo do bílé masy, jež se proměnila v dalšího vlkodlaka s čistě bílou srstí. Magická síť se kolem jeho těla sevřela a vlkovo bolestné vyjeknutí Harrym otřáslo. 

Rona taky zasáhlo a k lapenému zvířeti se rozběhl. Po provazech sítě se přelévala magie. Remus ke svému zachránci doběhl a ucukl, když mu síť kousnutí odměnila ošklivou ránou. 

„Uhněte!“ volal na ně Moody, ale musel se zase otočit, aby se bránil útoku zezadu. Brzo zmizel v boji, který se odehrával na druhé straně skladu. 

„Nedotýkej se toho!“ varoval Harry Rona, který vypadal, že se tu síť chystá stáhnout. „Jestli to jen tak zneškodní vlka, nás by to nejspíš zabilo.“ 

„Jak to z něj dostat?“ ptal se Ron, ruce zastavené nad sítí. 

„Vypadá to jako poupravené _Incarcerous_ ,“ podotkla Hermiona a pustila se do jeho zrušení. Chycený vlk celou tu dobu kňučel bolestí a ve vzduchu se vznášel nepříjemný puch škvařící se kůže a masa. Šedý vlk kňučel taky a Harry položil ruku na jeho mohutná záda, aby ho uklidnil, zatímco Hermiona jeho přítele osvobozovala. 

Konečně kouzelné provazy spadly a Hermiona seslala všechna léčivá kouzla, která znala, aby prudce oddechujícímu vlkovi ulevila od bolesti. Harry přemýšlel, kdo by ten ležící vlkodlak mohl být, když tu Remus popošel kupředu, otřel se o svého přítele čumákem na uklidněnou a trochu jeho zářivou srst zamazal krví ze své tlamy. 

„Měli bychom odtud zmizet,“ ozval se Ginnyin hlas. Stále byla na pozoru a stála se zvednutou hůlkou. 

„Vezmeme Remuse a jeho přítele s sebou,“ souhlasil Harry. Seslal na bílého vlkodlaka nadlehčovací zaklínadlo, aby ho Ron mohl vzít do náruče. Ačkoliv byl bílý vlkodlak o dost menší než Remus, pořád měl velikost dospělého člověka a i Ron se svýma dlouhýma silnýma rukama měl potíže ho udržet. 

Chystali se přemístit, když Remus dlouze, hrozivě zavrčel a naježila se mu srst na ramenou. Harry se podíval tímtéž směrem jako on a hlasitě zaklel, když mu pohled padl na další dva vlky, kteří se oddělili od povšechného boje a blížili se k jejich skupince. Harry zvedl hůlku, ale neměl ponětí, jaké kouzlo tváří v tvář nově příchozím seslat. 

Jeden byl obrovský, mnohem větší, než jeho druh, který se zdál velký asi jako Remus. Obrovský vlkodlak měl ocelově šedou barvu, ten menší byl úplně černý. Černému vlkodlakovi chyběla přední tlapa a jeho krok byl nepravidelný. Oba vlkodlaci vrčeli a z čelistí jim kanuly sliny. Ze zvuku Remusova zavrčení v odpověď Harrymu vstávaly chlupy na krku. 

_To je Šedohřbet_ pomyslel si Harry. Musel to být on, a jako by Ginny myslela na totéž, najednou vydechla: „Kde je Bill?“ 

„Ani se nehni,“ sykl Harry, protože dobře věděl, že se už chystala svého staršího bratra běžet hledat. Harry se snažil koncentrovat veškerou svou magickou sílu. Bude potřeba to nejhorší, co zná a umí, aby obrovského vlkodlaka zneškodnil. 

„Ne!“ vykřikl, když Remus vyrazil vpřed a Harry musel trhnout rukou vzhůru, aby ho svým kouzlem omylem nezasáhl. Ostatní taky křičeli. Proti dvěma najednou Remus nikdy nemohl vyhrát. 

Harry se s hrůzou díval, jak Remus běží vstříc smrti. Myšlenky se mu rozlétly všemi směry a zarazily se u absurdního poznání, že Remus je jen o maličko světlejší než Šedohřbet. Zalapal po dechu, když se Remus na svého zploditele vrhl. 

\-------

Remuse napadlo, jestli k tomuhle dojde – jestli dnešní noc bude ta, ve které se konečně dá průchod hluboko vkořeněné nenávisti, kterou v sobě nosí, co pamatuje, od té doby, co ho stihlo jeho prokletí, a vyzve Šedohřbeta k boji. Mrzelo ho, že to znamená postavit se taky Severusovi, ale nebyl tím tak překvapený, jak by rád, a byl rozhodnutý, že dnes v noci buď Šedohřbet zemře, nebo položí život při pokusu ho zabít. 

Uvědomoval si za běhu svoje tělo, jeho tvar a sílu. Jak se blížil svému osudu, čas se zpomaloval. Vlkodlačí lektvar jeho kletbu utlumil, ale i člověk má hluboko uvnitř pradávné instinkty. _Zabít nebo být zabit_. Nechal se ovládnout hněvem a se zavrčením skočil. 

Šedohřbet taky vyskočil, ale nebyl tak rychlý, jak Remus čekal. Jejich těla do sebe těžce narazila, ale přestože byl Šedohřbet těžší, byla to Remusova váha, co Šedohřbeta srazilo zpátky. Remus odskočil, aby mohl znova zaútočit, a tehdy mu došlo, proč Šedohřbet klesl zpátky. Severus svíral v čelistech jeho zadní nohu. Severusovo neustávající vrčení o oktávu stouplo, když se Šedohřbetovi povedlo ho setřást a odrazit tlapou s ostrými drápy. Když Severus zakvičel, v Remusovi něco povolilo a vrhl se na Šedohřbeta podruhé s úmyslem zabořit mu tesáky do hrdla. 

Slyšel, spíš než viděl, jak se k němu Severus znova připojil, a na chvíli se všichni tři proměnili ve vrčící klubko srsti a zubů. Pak Šedohřbet strhl svoje mocné tělo na stranu a Remus se skutálel na Severuse, jak jimi Šedohřbet smýkl. 

Šedohřbet už byl na nohou a jeho vražedný vztek se manifestoval mrazivým zavytím. Remus se hrabal na nohy, aby se postavil řítícímu se útoku. Severus se k němu pokusil přidat, ale padl na bok a vyrazil si dech. Remus se postavil nad něj. Nejdřív mu na pomoc přišel Draco, a teď Severus; ochrání je oba, jak nejlíp bude umět. Napjal svaly, připravený skočit, jakmile Šedohřbet přestane hrozivě obcházet kolem. Z pohybů starého vlka čišela arogance. 

Konečně Remus uviděl příležitost, když se Šedohřbet sklonil, a vyrazil vpřed. Podařilo se mu sevřít v zubech to pravé místo a držel se ho zuby nehty, nehledě na to, jak usilovně se ho Šedohřbet snažil setřást. Mozek se mu třásl v lebce, jak ho Šedohřbet tahal sem a tam, nohy mu podkluzovaly a zakusoval se Šedohřbetovi hloubš do masa, zatímco mu stehno drásaly jeho drápy. 

Ozvalo se další zavrčení. Severus! Šedohřbet zavyl bolestí z něčeho, co Remus neviděl. Ozvalo se další vykviknutí a Šedohřbet začal padat na bok. Remus se za ním nechal stáhnout. Zatřásl hlavou ze strany na stranu a trhal maso jeho hrdla. Poslední trhnutí a v Šedohřbetovu krku zela díra. Couvl a viděl, že Šedohřbetovu zadní nohu rozrývají hluboké rýhy od Severusových drápů. Mohutného vlka bublavě opouštěl dech a tvrdá zem se barvila jeho krví; bylo po něm. Remus se posadil, zvedl hlavu a triumfálně zavyl na měsíc. 

Počkal, doku neuvidí smečku vracet se zpátky do lesa, a pak vstal. 

Harry něco křičel a běžel k nim, opatrným obloukem kolem Šedohřbetova těla. Remu se nechal obejmout kolem krku, ale zkrvavený čumák držel vysoko a stranou od Harryho obličeje. 

„Tys ho dostal!“ hulákal Harry. Remus se díval, jak se od něj přesouvá k Severusovi, který se snažil zvednout. Remus skoro vyštěkl varování, ale Severus nic neudělal, když mu Chlapec, který přežil, podepřel bok, aby mu pomohl na nohy. „Vezmeme vás všechny s sebou tam, co s Hermionou a Ronem bydlíme,“ říkal Harry. „Do hlavního štábu vás nemůžeme vzít, dokud si nepromluvíme s Moodym a s ostatními.“ 

Když to Severus slyšel, zavrčel a rychle odkulhal stranou. Bylo zjevné, že on se Řádu nevzdá. Po nějakých deseti metrech se zastavil. Ohlížel se na ně a Remus si uvědomil, že se dívá na Draca, kterého svíral v náruči Ron Weasley. 

„Remusi? Měli bychom jít.“ 

Remus v dálce viděl Moodyho a s ním Tonksovou. Něco volali, ale nebyli dost blízko, aby je Harry a jeho kamarádi mohli slyšet. Remus vyrazil za Severusem. Slyšel Harryho protesty, ale ačkoliv byl spokojený, že mu Harry pořád věří, viděl, že co se zbytku Řádu týkalo, škoda už byla napáchána. Dohnal Severuse, který se pořád ještě díval za Ronem a Dracem, a šťouchl ho hlavou do boku. 

Severus se za okamžik otočil a Remus se držel blízko u něj, když se vraceli k lesu. 

\-------

Jako první Draco vnímal teplo. Za zády cítil sálající oheň. Pak si uvědomil lidské hlasy. Mluvily o Remusovi, o tom, jestli zradil nebo nezradil Řád. Chtěl tomu hrubému hlasu říct, že se mýlí, že Remus by se nikdy proti svým přátelům neobrátil, ale vyšlo z něj jen zakňučení a Dracovi došlo, že je pořád ještě ve vlčí podobě. 

Po srsti ho pohladily laskavé ruce a Draco se zase utišil. Byl příliš unavený, i jen aby otevřel oko, a tak klidně ležel a poslouchal. 

„Už to nebude trvat dlouho,“ poznamenal nějaký hlas. Dracovi připadal tak trochu povědomý. 

„Kdo myslíte, že to je?“ zeptal se ženský hlas. 

„Nejspíš Smrtijed, když pomáhal Lupinovi.“ To byl zase ten hrubý hlas a Draco zavrčel, až ruka v jeho srsti zaváhala. Nejsem Smrtijed, pomyslel si automaticky a pak si lehce šokovaně uvědomil, že to je pravda. Není Smrtijed, nepatří mezi Šedohřbetovy nohsledy. Není na ničí straně, kromě své vlastní. Je svobodný. 

Hlas, o kterém si Draco nebyl jistý, jestli ho zná, se zase ozval: „S varováním rozhodně přišel vlčí patron.“ 

„Ale nemůžeš si být jistý, že byl Remusův.“ 

„Ne. Nevypadal jako jeho.“ 

„Vypadal jako ten druhý vlkodlak,“ řekl dívčí hlas, a ten Draco znal. Byla to nejmladší Weasleyová; byl ten druhý její starší bratr? Severus říkal, že hlídku budou mít ti dva. „Vypadal divně, protože neměl tlapu. Ten černý vlkodlak taky neměl tlapu.“ 

„ Koukejte!“ 

V tu chvíli měsíc ztratil zbytek své moci a Draco ztuhl nevyhnutelnou bolestí. 

„Proměňuje se,“ poznamenal kdosi hloupě a pak několik lidí zalapalo po dechu, když Dracovy kosti zapraštěly a změnily tvar. 

Draco se překulil na záda a zatímco se zadýchaně vzpamatovával, zakryl si rukama tvář. Přes dolní část těla mu někdo pečlivě přehodil přikrývku a Draco vydechl hořkým pobavením. Opatrně zamrkal a sundal si ruce z obličeje. 

Střetl se pohledem známých a zaražených modrých očí. 

„Malfoy!“ vyhrkl Weasley. 

„Co to má kolem krku?“ vložil se ostře Potterův hlas. 

Draco medailon rychle sevřel v pěsti a zadíval se do Potterovy tváře. Olízl si rty a odkašlal si. 

„Budu mluvit jen s Potterem,“ oznámil a pak tiše ležel a užíval si teplo ohně, zatímco se kolem něj strhlo zmatené dohadování. 

\------

Ráno Remuse a Severuse zastihlo stulené v dutině uschlého dubu, ve kterém Severus už jednou našel útočiště. Remus se ztuhle pohnul a co nejopatrněji se pozvedl do sedu, aby nevzbudil Severuse. Pohledem zabloudil na Severusovo nahé tělo a spočítal seknutí a kousnutí, která Severus utržil v boji s Šedohřbetem. Žádné nevypadalo příliš vážně, ale nedivil by se, kdyby byl Severus dneska vyčerpaný. 

Zlehka pohladil bledé rameno, které trčelo před ním. Severus ho v průběhu posledních čtyřiadvaceti hodin mockrát překvapil a Remus jen přemýšlel, jestli vůbec někdy porozumí, o co Severus usiluje. Měl dokonalou příležitost zabít Chlapce, který přežil, a nechal si ji ujít. Pokud by skutečně byl věrný Voldemortovi, nepokusil by se ho aspoň zranit? 

„O co ti jde?“ zašeptal Remus. 

Naklonil se nad Severusovo tělo, přejel mu rukou po prsou a pak ji lehce sevřel kolem jeho hrdla. Tohle byl ten okamžik, kdy Šedohřbet chtěl, aby Severuse vyzval k boji. Jestli ho má zabít, tak teď. Naklonil se blíž a otřel svoje rty o Severusovy. 

Severus se pod ním zavrtěl a brzo mu polibek oplácel. Remus se volky nevolky odtáhl. Severus se otočil pořádně na záda a zahleděl se na něj, jak tam tak seděl a díval se k zemi. 

„Na začátku ses mě snažil chránit, že je to tak?“ řekl. Bylo to spíš vyslovení jeho myšlenek než otázka a Severus neodpověděl, jen ho černýma očima pozoroval. Remus potřásl hlavou. „Proč?“ 

„Jsem beta smečky,“ pronesl tiše. „Sloužím svojí alfě.“ 

Remus se zasmál a na okamžik si schoval tvář do dlaní. Když ruce spustil, oddechl si, že Severus se taky usmívá. „To ani není legrační,“ řekl a zase se zasmál, aby si ulevil od nervozity. _Zabil jsem Šedohřbeta._

„Měli bychom se vrátit zpátky do tábora,“ poznamenal Severus. „Než se spustí mela.“ 

„Já myslel, že to se už stalo,“ odpověděl Remus slabě, ale vylezl z dřevěné jeskyně a vstal. 

„Ne tak úplně,“ odpověděl Severus. Trochu klopýtl a Remus ho rychle podepřel a jednu jeho ruku si položil kolem ramen. 

„Nevadí ti, že Draco je teď u Řádu?“ zeptal se, když kráčeli mezi stromy zpátky. 

„Ne. Jakmile ho vyslechnou, uvědomí si, pod jak velkým tlakem byl celý loňský rok, a bude jim ho líto. Kromě toho s sebou má něco na vyjednávání.“ 

„Ten medailon?“ 

Severus přikývl a Remus znova užasl, že chybělo málo, a Severus dal medailon kolem krku jemu. 

„Kdy to všechno skončí?“ zeptal se na kraji tábora. Vypadalo to, že většině smečky se povedlo vrátit, i když ze zmatku a strachu už povstávaly první šarvátky. 

Severus se zadíval na lidi před nimi. „Skončí to, až ty přikážeš.“


	10. Část X. – Je tohle konec toho, co jsme začali? Zapamatujeme si, kde jsme udělali chybu?

„A tím chceš proboha říct co?“ zeptal se Lupin nevěřícně. 

Severus ho ignoroval a upíral pohled na členy smečky, kteří jeden druhého okřikovali a strkali do sebe. Neušlo mu, že se dostavil i Tilhurst a jeho nohsledi a chtějí vědět, co se stalo. 

„Vlastně možná bych se o tohle měl postarat za tebe,“ zamumlal. „Pokud dovolíš…“ 

Vykročil a musel přitom hodit za hlavu svoji nahotu, když byli všude kolem vlkodlaci v podobném stavu. Došel k Tilhurstovi a sebevědomě se před něj postavil, aby jeho vlastní touha po hábitu takovému tupci jako Tilhurst nad ním nedala převahu jen proto, že na sobě má šaty. 

„Snape, co se to zatraceně stalo? Kde je Šedohřbet?“ 

„Šedohřbet je mrtvý,“ oznámil Severus vyrovnaným hlasem a nevšímal si lapání po dechu těch, kteří byli dost blízko, aby ho slyšeli. „Pojďte za mnou do boudy a já vám to vysvětlím.“ Ukázal Smrtijedům, aby ho předešli a pak se rychle otočil a zasyčel Lupinovi do ucha: „Začni jim dávat rozkazy. Vzbouří se, jestli je necháš zahálet.“ 

Viděl, že Lupinovi pořád ještě nedošlo, co se stalo, ale potěšilo ho, že i přesto konečně začal nastolovat pořádek, přikázal smečce, aby se oblékla a pustila se do své obvyklé ranní činnosti. Co nejdřív se budou muset vystěhovat, ale pro začátek potřebují najet do starých známých kolejí. 

Spoléhal na Lupina, že na všechno dohlédne, a vešel do boudy, do které zapadli Tilhurst a ti druzí dva. 

„Tak, Snape?“ spustil Tilhurst, sotva byl vevnitř. 

„Omluvte mě,“ zamumlal Severus a stáhl deku z nepoužité postele, aby si ji kolem sebe omotal. „Dneska ráno je poněkud chladno.“ 

Smrtijedi – teď v nich Severus poznal znova Andersena a O’Briana – se jeho žertu uchechtli, ale Tilhursta moc nepobavil. Takováhle soustředěnost se mu nepodobala. 

„Kde je Šedohřbet?“ 

„Už jsem ti řekl,“ odpověděl Severus jakoby nic. „Mrtvý.“ 

„Někdo z Řádu ho dostal?“ 

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Ten pitomec všechno pokazil. Řád nás viděl blížit se. Nemusím říkat, že jsme jich nepobili tolik, kolik by se nám líbilo. Když náš plán pohořel, byl Šedohřbet vyzván na souboj a prohrál. Tak to ve smečce chodí.“ 

„To se Pánovi zla nebude líbit,“ řekl Tilhurst. Snapeovu tvrzení uvěřil, ale věděl, že jejich pánovi se takovýhle přesun moci zamlouvat nebude. 

„Nikoliv nezbytně. Pohrdal Šedohřbetem stejně jako já. Až mu budeš podávat zprávu, můžeš mu říct, že Šedohřbetovo místo zaujal jeden z našich lidí, a toho nebudou svádět z cesty soukromé cíle jako Šedohřbeta. Lupin sice není Smrtijed, ale dovedl nás k tomu prašivému zrádci Weasleymu. A taky… jsem ochoten tu zůstat a dohlédnout na něj. Smečka odteď bude Pánovi zla plně k dispozici.“ 

„To by mohlo znít dobře…“ přemýšlel Tilhurst nahlas, jak si nepochybně v duchu přehrával průběh onoho rozhovoru. „Už dřív mi připadalo, že by rád, abys tu zůstal.“ 

Severus pokýval hlavou. O tom nepochyboval. Moc dalšího použití pro podobně poškozené nástroje jako on Pán zla mít nebude. Nečistokrevného kouzelníka ještě toleroval, byl-li talentovaný; nečistokrevného vlkodlaka bez ruky už ne. U smečky na tom teď Severus bude líp. Tady v něm aspoň Pán zla uvidí užitek a s trochou štěstí ho nechá na pokoji. 

„Dobrá, Snape,“ vyštěkl Tilhurst, dospěv k jakémusi rozhodnutí. „Vzkaž Lupinovi, ať smečku odvede někam jinam, a dej vědět, až tam budete.“ 

Severus vyšel z boudy za nimi. Venku čekal Lupin a z výrazu, který se mu zračil ve tváři, když se s ním Tilhurst rozloučil slovy: „Gratuluju, Lupine,“ Severusovi trochu cukly koutky. 

Rozhlédl se a zjistil, že na něj celá smečka zírá. To se dalo čekat, protože za Šedohřbeta byl beta. Potěšilo ho, že víc než pár vlkodlaků taky váhavě pokukuje po Lupinovi. Vypadalo to, že už vědí, ale potřebovali potvrzení… a přemlouvání. 

„Šedohřbet je mrtvý,“ řekl tiše, tímtéž tónem, který používal v Bradavických sklepeních. Šepot okamžitě ustal a Severus věděl, že má jejich plnou pozornost. Byl rád, že se Lupin hned postavil za něj a jak měl ve zvyku, nevědomky se nad něj tyčil; ani si neuvědomoval, že svým postojem přirozeně potvrzuje Severusova slova. 

„Šedohřbet je mrtvý,“ zopakoval. „Jako beta smečky teď uznávám jako alfu Lupina. Na vlastní oči jsem viděl, jak Šedohřbetovi vyrval hrdlo. To Lupinovo zavití nás zavolalo zpátky do lesa.“ 

Po těch slovech zase propuklo šeptání a Severus zúžil oči a všímal si, komu z přítomných se ta zpráva nezamlouvá. Bylo jich míň, než čekal; Lupinovi se očividně podařilo během svého působení mezi vlkodlaky nikoho neurazit. Někdy byla ta jeho nemastnost neslanost užitečná. Taky mu neuškodilo, že si ho Šedohřbet poslední dva týdny tu a tam bral stranou a debatoval s ním v soukromí. Tehdy to Lupinovi propůjčovalo respekt a teď to napomůže vnutit ho smečce jako vůdce. Šedohřbet v záhrobí nepochybně vyl vzteky, že si z Lupina takhle nevědomky vypěstoval nástupce, místo nového bety. 

Severus vycítil, že chtějí slyšet víc, a tak kul železo, dokud bylo žhavé. Cítil Lupinův hněv a na rameni mu spočinula jeho ruka. Mohl jen doufat, že Lupin svůj šok a zlost nedá najevo navenek. 

„Lupin Šedohřbeta nevyzval k boji bezdůvodně. Odhalil totiž spiknutí na úkor vás všech. Spiknutí, na němž jsem se, musím s lítostí přiznat, podílel i já. Jak víte, byl jsem Smrtijed, když jsem se k vám přidal. Pán zla mě sem poslal, abych vedl útok a připravil vám vlkodlačí lektvar. Byla to nešťastná náhoda, že se ze mě stal taky vlkodlak a musel jsem vypít vlastní lektvar… lektvar, který jsem poupravil tak, aby na něj celá smečka do posledního získala závislost a padla Pánovi zla do pasti.“ 

Vlkodlaci se teď ozývali hlasitěji, ale Severus pokračoval. V tomhle vyprávění se nemohl odmlčet. Přesvědčit je, aby přijali Lupina, nebude problém, zato jeho budoucnost je na vážkách. Musel se jim popravdě ukázat jako zloduch a doufat, že se mu podaří přesvědčit je, že se polepšil. 

„Přidal jsem do lektvaru dvě přísady navíc. Mocně zvýšily jeho účinnost, jenže se taky postaraly o jeho návykovost. Možná jste si tentokrát připadali před úplňkem nenaloženější než obvykle. To o sobě začínala dávat vědět závislost. Kdybyste včera lektvar nedostali, dneska ráno už byste se třásli po celém těle a bylo by vám zle. Do týdne byste zemřeli. Pán zla měl v úmyslu vypěstovat ve vás na lektvar závislost. Šedohřbet o tom věděl a přijal jeho plán jako součást služeb, které mu poskytoval.“ 

Teď se odmlčel, aby jeho slova řádně zapůsobila a aby se rozhořel hněv nad Šedohřbetovou domnělou zradou. 

„Šedohřbet byl věrnější Pánovi zla než smečce,“ navázal, aby bylo naprosto jasné, kam míří. „Tím, že vám dovolil si lektvar vzít, vás všechny zaprodal. Nikdo z vás pravý vlkodlačí lektvar do té doby neochutnal, nikdo, kromě Lupina, který si rozdílu všiml a jakmile jsme se zase proměnili v lidi, po mně chtěl vysvětlení. Právě proto Šedohřbeta v noci vyzval k boji.“ 

„Pánovi zla na nás nesejde, ani na mně ne, protože teď jsem jeden z vás. Bere nás jako materiál k boji. Všichni jste byli součástí jeho včerejšího útoku. Měli jsme za úkol zabít tolik členů Řádu, kolik jen půjde. Pánovi zla bylo jedno, kolik nás přitom padne. Vidí nás jako svoje psy – psy, o kterých si myslí, že si je ochočil upraveným vlkodlačím lektvarem. 

Lupin vás chce od Pána zla osvobodit,“ křikl, aby přehlušil vřavu, kterou jeho slova rozpoutala, a stisk Lupinovy ruky na jeho rameni zesílil. 

„Ticho,“ pravil Lupin. Hlas nezvýšil, ale přesto se do hluku zařízl jako nůž, přerušil všechny řeči a dožadoval se pozornosti celé smečky. Severus rozechvěle vydechl úlevou. Už Lupina přijali. „Pokračuj, Severusi,“ vyzval ho Lupin a Severus krátce přikývl. 

„Lupin vás chce osvobodit od Pána zla. Já – já Lupina uznávám za svého vůdce. Budu dělat, co si přeje, i navzdory příkazům Pána zla. Připravím pro Lupina lektvar a pro každého, kdo ho, kdo se k němu přidá. Pán zla vás nebude mít ve své moci. Teď jsem věrný smečce, ne jemu. Budeme dál předstírat, že mu sloužíme, aby se proti nám neobrátil, ale přitom mu taky můžeme házet klacky pod nohy. O právo na vaši věrnost se připravil, když vás podvedl.“ 

„My jsme věrní našemu vůdci!“ zvolal někdo. „Šli jsme za Šedohřbetem, ne za Tím, jehož jméno se nevyslovuje. Teď půjdeme za Lupinem.“ 

Ostatní přizvukovali, i když tu a tam se ozvalo pár pochybovačů. 

„Co jestli je to další léčka? Jak můžeme Snapeovi věřit?“ 

„Remus byl s námi, ještě než přišel Snape, Remusovi věřit můžeme.“ 

Když Remus mluvčímu děkoval, Severus se ohlédl. Vypadalo to, že vzdor tomu, jak pevně ho svírá za rameno, Remus na jeho hru přistoupil. 

„Ale Snapeovi stejně věřit nemůžeme!“ 

Severus ztěžka polkl, když se mu Lupinova ruka přesunula z ramene za krk, a poslušně sklonil hlavu. Tvář mu zakryla clona vlasů a znervóznilo ho, že už se na svoje publikum nemůže dívat. Slyšel ale lapání po dechu a skoro si dovedl představit, jak jim teď hlavami běží, že Lupin má nad tím pyšným Smrtijedem vrch. Pak někdo zasyčel: „Já ti _říkal_ , že ho Lupin píchá,“ a Severus zrudl a byl najednou rád, že mu do tváře není vidět. 

„Jestli o Severusovi opravdu pochybujete, tady na místě ho zabiju,“ říkal Lupin a Severus se obával, že neblafuje. Přešlápl a lehce se zapotácel, když noha, kterou mu Šedohřbet poranil, povolila. Skončil napůl v předklonu, ukousnutou rukou si přidržoval deku, která mu skoro sklouzla, a druhou svíral Lupina kolem pasu. Když se pokusil narovnat, Lupinova ruka mu to nedovolila. Nevzpíral se. Věděl, že když se Lupinovi poddá, může si zachránit život. 

Zavřel oči, když Lupin chladně oznámil: „Jsem věrný smečce, ne svýmu péru. Jestli chcete, aby zemřel, zabiju ho, ale nezapomínejte, že já mu věřím a že bude prakticky nemožné najít někoho dalšího, kdo dokáže připravit vlkodlačí lektvar i se změnami, které Severus provedl. Pokud ho zabijeme, příští úplněk všichni pomřeme. Jsem ochoten to udělat, jestli si to přejete. Jsem ochoten za svou věc položit život. Co vy?“ 

Severus nevěděl, jestli je mu víc do smíchu nebo k pláči, když ta známá slova uslyšel. 

Smečka se znovu dohadovala, tentokrát klidněji, s rozmyslem a bez zbytečných emocí. Vypadalo to, že ho přijmou. Modlil se, aby to tak bylo. Draco a medailon byli v bezpečí u Řádu; Šedohřbet byl mrtvý a zbytek vlkodlaků už nestál za Pánem zla; tenhle poslední kousek skládačky taky přece musí dosednout na svoje místo. Přestože od chvíle, kdy Albus zmizel přes římsu, pomyslel mockrát na sebevraždu, nechtěl umřít. 

„Je pořád beta?“ 

Tuhle otázku Severus skutečně nečekal a Lupinova odpověď ho šokovala. 

„V tuhle chvíli je pouze můj druh. Kdo bude beta, rozhodneme, až si najdeme nové tábořiště. Přijímáte? To, s kým spím, neurčuje, kdo bude můj zástupce.“ 

„To přijímáme,“ ozvala se okamžitě odpověď a další hlasy ji podpořily. 

Kdo by to tušil, že se za Lupinovým usedlým zevnějškem skrývá rozený vůdce? Severus se jen domýšlel, jakého démona to stvořil. 

Pevné sevření kolem jeho krku povolilo a Lupinovy hřejivé ruce ho narovnaly. Severus věděl, že navzdory tomu, jak něžné to bylo obětí, se nesmí ani hnout, a schoval si obličej v Lupinově krku. Lupinovy rozkazy zabalit se a připravit na stěhování mu rozechvívaly tvář. 

„Ty pojď se mnou,“ šeptl mu Lupin do ucha a Severus hořel studem z hvízdání a pošklebků, které se za nimi nesly cestou do boudy. 

Že ho Lupin srazí na postel, čekal. Ani se nenamáhal vzpírat, když mu přimáčkl ruce nad hlavou. 

„A to _stačí_ , Snape!“ zařval na něj, až sebou Severus trhl, jak blízko u jeho ucha to bylo. „Slyšíš mě? Odteď už mě nebudeš k ničemu zneužívat, jasné? Dosáhl jsi, co jsi chtěl. Bože…“ Lupin se otřásal silou svých citů, a pak si Severus uvědomil, že se směje. „Bože,“ vyrazil ze sebe. „Myslel jsem, že ti bude muset zakroutit krkem.“ 

Severus se rukám, které ho teď objaly o něco jemněji, poddal a oplatil Lupinovi vášnivý polibek. 

„Prosím tě, Severusi,“ naléhal Lupin. „Prosím tě, řekni mi, že tímhle to končí. Víc už toho nesnesu.“ 

Severus mu zapletl prsty do vlasů. „Prozatím. Draco je v bezpečí, jestliže tvoji přátelé nebudou nepřiměřeně reagovat, a Potter má další viteál.“ 

„Viteál? Takže po tom Harry pátrá! To je to, co jsi myslel, když jsi říkal, že s sebou má něco na vyjednávání. Jak jsi mohl vědět, že –?“ 

„Nic jsem nevěděl?“ odpověděl Severus a položil mu prst na rty. „Mám dvacet let praxe v plánování pro případ, že všechny ostatní plány selžou. Na začátku jsem nemohl vědět, jak se věci vyvinou. Můj původní plán se ocitl v troskách ten den, co mi Šedohřbet ukousl ruku. Prostě jsem se přizpůsobil situaci.“ 

Pokud se dalo soudit z Lupinova nakrčeného čela, usilovně o jeho slovech přemýšlel. „Byla – byla Brumbálova smrt taky takový plán pro případ, že všechny ostatní selžou?“ zeptal se chraplavě. 

Severus zavřel oči. „Tak nějak. Byl to Albusův výmysl. Naučil – naučil jsem se to od něj.“ 

„Pořád nevím jistě, jestli ti věřím.“ 

Severus otevřel oči a zahleděl se vzhůru do jeho modrých. Měly takový měkký odstín, ne zářivý, ale hřejivý. Možná proto se smečka nezdráhala přijmout Lupina za vůdce. Jeho přítomnost uklidňovala. 

„Nevěř mi,“ řekl mu. „Nevěř nikomu. Ne každý člen smečky je s tebou tak spokojený, jak se dělá. Průběžně se jich bud snažit zbavit. Nemůžeme připustit, aby si jediný z nich myslel, že může jít donášet Pánovi zla.“ 

Lupin zavrtěl hlavou a znova se sklonil k polibku. Severus rozevřel rty a propletl svůj jazyk s Lupinovým. S vlhkým mlasknutím se zase odtáhli. „Ale já ti _chci_ věřit,“ přiznal Lupin touhou zastřeným hlasem a Severus zasténal, když se jejich ústa znova spojila. 

Přirazil Lupinovi do ruky, když mu dlaní přejel po tvrdnoucím péru. 

„Jako nadržená čubka,“ zamumlal Lupin a Severus otráveně a zklamaně zasténal, když ho Lupin nechal žádostivě rozvaleného na posteli. Na břicho mu hodil hábit. 

„Oblíkej se. Už se tu nemůžeme zdržovat moc dlouho. Přinejmenším Moody se nás určitě bude snažit vystopovat; aspoň dokud jim Draco nevyloží, jak to všechno doopravdy bylo.“ 

Severus se naježil nad tím tónem a už teď měl akorát dost toho, jak celá smečka vnímala jejich vztah. „Nezapomeň, že jsem to byl já, kdo ti tohle místo zařídil,“ ucedil, když si hábit přetahoval přes hlavu. 

Lupin se na něj drze zazubil. „Jasně. A laskavě nikoho nezabíjej, až budeš zaujímat místo mého zástupce.“ 

Severusovi došlo, že skutečně stvořil monstrum, ale prozatím to bylo v pořádku. 

\------

Draco se choulil v koutě svého pokoje. Před hodinou se začal třást a Weasley pro jednou prokázal špetku duchapřítomnosti a vydal se hledat pomoc. Jenže to bylo před hodinou a Draco začínal mít pocit, že ho tam Weasley nechal umřít. Pár týdnů před tím zjistil, že to byl on, kdo ho donesl do hlavního štábu Řádu, a Weasley byl od té doby permanentně v rozpacích. 

Nadskočil, když se dveře rozletěly, a nejdřív se rukám, které ho objaly, a poháru, který mu tiskly ke rtům, bránil. Pokusil se pohár z rukou vyrazit a odvracel hlavu, ale trocha lektvaru mu na rtech ulpěla. Chutnal po máslových sušenkách a Draco ho hltavě spolykal. Ruce přitom ovinul kolem těch, co přidržovaly pohár, a pobízel svého zachránce, aby mu dal napít až do dna. 

Okamžitě se mu tělem začal rozlévat pokoj a Draco vydechl úlevou a opřel se o stěnu. Když otevřel oči, zneklidnilo ho, že se na něj Weasley ještě dívá. 

„Takže to zabralo?“ 

„Samozřejmě,“ odsekl. 

„Nebyli jsme si jistí, jestli se z toho nevyklube jed. Mohl tě chtít umlčet.“ 

„Kdo? Severus?“ zeptal se Draco nadšeně. „Ten lektvar přišel od něj?“ 

„Od něj a od Remuse,“ potvrdil Weasley. „Sova přiletěla dneska ráno, před snídaní. Moody a ostatní ho od té doby zkoumali.“ 

„Takže to zabralo?“ ozval se od dveří další hlas. 

„Samozřejmě,“ informoval Weasley svého staršího bratra podrážděně. 

„Výborně. Dneska večer má Draco s Lupinovou smečkou schůzku.“ 

Nejstarší Weasley vešel do pokoje a podal Dracovi obálku. Stálo na ní „Draco Malfoy, vyslanec k vůdci Lupinovi“. Písmo bylo kostrbaté, ale Draco nepochyboval, že s trochou praxe jednou bude připomínat Severusův starý drobný a hustý rukopis. 

Pousmál se. _Ať tam vede jakákoliv cesta…_

\- konec -


End file.
